


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

by DodgerBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys reunited, Canon Divergent, Domestic Gallavich, Family, Homophobic Language, M/M, Twenty Years Later, army ian, just like the show, long distance romance, new year reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Ian is living his dream in the army, living in New York and training cadets at West Point. Only the big city has never really felt like home and he has a Mickey Milkovich shaped hole in his life. A chance encounter could change everything.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 405
Kudos: 508





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> a brief, seasonal interlude from my Child’s Play WIP. 
> 
> can’t decide if I want to make it a short, couple of chapters thing or a full multi-chap effort! let me know what you think. 
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

_**December 23rd** _

New York City had lots of names. Lots of taglines and colloquialisms that everyone just knew meant NYC. From the Big Apple to the city that never sleeps, everyone had a name for the place that Ian Gallagher now referred to as home. It had been his home for the better part of fifteen years, give or take time spent in war zones and on army bases around the world. He’d left Chicago behind when he was seventeen and didn’t look back. Well, not very often. Chicago was where all of his family still lived. His sisters and brothers and his niece. They were all still in the shitty Southside neighborhood he walked away from to join the US Army. After various false starts for various reasons (a fake ID being the main issue) Ian made his home in New York. Only, and he wouldn’t admit this to many people, it didn’t ever truly feel like home. 

“Captain Gallagher, sir.”

Ian looked up from his paperwork and gave his rigid young cadet, Wilson, a smile. “At ease. What can I do for you, Sean?”

The cadet shuffled his feet anxiously in front of Ian’s desk although his back remained rigid. Ian felt the tension coming off him in waves. 

“Sean, sit down. What’s going on? Spit it out.” Ian urged. 

Once in the seat opposite Ian, the cadet took a deep breath and his words came out in a flurry. “There’s rumors, sir. Around the dorms. I thought you should know.”

“You don’t strike me as a gossip hound, Wilson.” Ian smirked. 

The younger man blushed furiously and shook his head. “I’m not! It’s just...you’ve been good to me, sir. I know I didn’t take to this as well as the others but you got me through. I respect you, sir. So I thought you should know what people are saying about you.”

Ian leaned back in his chair and smiled indulgently. After many tours of countries in conflict he thought he’d seen it all. Turns out, being a cadet training officer at West Point showed him he still had a world of shit to learn about his fellow man. Mostly, teaching hormonal boys how to tie shoelaces and wipe their own ass. 

“Okay, Sean. What do the little boys say about me when they have sleepovers?”

Cue more blushing from the cadet before he spoke nervously. “They say you’re...gay.”

Ian’s eyebrows rose high. “Do they? Do they tell ghost stories and braid each other’s hair too?”

Wilson coughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped, sir.”

Ian sighed heavily and tossed his pen onto his desk. “Look, Wilson. Rumors fly around here all the time. Did you know Major Coen used to be a woman? Did you know General Morgan likes to wear crotchless panties under his fatigues?”

Wilson snorted to hide his giggle and failed miserably. “No, sir.”

“Precisely. Sometimes people just like to talk and it really doesn’t matter what they say. I mean, can you even _imagine_ how bad the chafing would be if you wore crotchless panties in the field?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I shouldn’t trouble you with gossip.” Wilson said hastily. 

“But,” Ian cut him off. “Sometimes people hit upon something true and you have to decide how to proceed. Would you think differently if I was gay? Would you respect me less?”

Wilson shook his head until it was in danger of spinning off his shoulders. “Of course not, sir.”

“You’d trust that I would have your back in battle? That I could handle conflict to keep you safe?”

“Of course, sir.”

“So what difference does it make?”

“None, sir.”

“Except it will. To some, at least. Some will wonder if I’m man enough for this job. Some will lose confidence in my ability to lead them through a war zone.” Ian argued gently. 

Wilson coughed again. It was like a nervous tic for him. “Are you, sir? Are you gay?”

Ian’s eyebrows raised again and he smirked broadly. “I’m ecstatic.”

Wilson wasn’t stupid by any means but it took him a moment. When he got it he slumped in his seat and chuckled. “That’s funny.”

“I appreciate you being straight with me.” Ian added and covered his mouth with his hand. Wilson shot him a look. “Got any more or should I just jump out of the window right now?”

Ian burst into laughter. “I’m sorry. Puns are my favorite thing in the world. Well, after big dicks and tight asses...”

Wilson’s jaw dropped and he spluttered his next breath. Ian tipped his head back and laughed loudly. 

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

Wilson was glowing red. “I’m sorry, sir. Truly sorry. Can I go now?”

Ian smiled again and nodded. “Sure. Almost the holidays...where are you spending your leave?”

“Home, sir. With my family back in North Carolina.”

“Nice.”

“What about you, sir? Where are you from?”

“Chicago, originally. But I’m staying here in New York. Not much for me back home.” Ian said softly and Wilson’s face turned into a sad frown. “But don’t feel bad for me. I’ve got a lot of Netflix to binge. I’m looking forward to it.”

Wilson chuckled. “Sounds good, sir.”

“Go on, get outta here. I’ll be doing bed checks in the morning so make sure the place is spotless.”

Wilson jumped to his feet and saluted. “Yes, sir.”

“Goodnight Sean.”

West Point bed checks were legendary. They could make or break a soldier, depending on who carried them out and how well you could fold military corners. Ian was not one of the strictest when it came to this sort of stuff. It was important to make the effort, to try your best. But nobody deserved to be annihilated for not making their bed properly. That said, it was the last bed check before his little band of merry men went on leave for the holidays so he was going to do his very best to give a shit. Sadly there was no women in his group this time around. They always made for the best competitors and made the guys act rougher and tougher in their presence. 21st century or not, none of these little army boys wanted to to be beaten by a girl any more than they wanted to have a faggot for a captain. 

“McCluskey! Have you forgotten in ten short weeks that your locker should be open for inspection? You disappoint me, cadet.” Ian barked loudly at the young man standing bolt upright in front of him. 

All of the men were standing in a line along the corridor, waiting for inspection and holding a breath deep in their lungs until it was over. He systematically worked his way through the group and found only very minor infractions. Nothing to concern him or make him fear for the future of the American people. When everyone was ready for him to dismiss and send them out for their leave, Ian decided to rock the boat a little. 

“It’s come to my attention that some of you here present have had things to say about my personal life...”

His statement brought about an outcrying of groaning and complaining. 

“Fuck sake Wilson.”

“Such a tattle tale Wilson.”

“Fuckin snitch.”

Ian clapped his hands so the crack startled them to silence. “Before you start throwing blame around, just so you know...the ventilation unit in the shower block leads directly to the officer’s block so for the last couple of months I’ve heard every one of you bitch and moan, every grunt and groan when you’re jerking off and every single time you’ve cried for your mommy. You’re not as secretive as you think.” Ian called out to the men. 

Wilson was trembling on the spot. Firstly being called out wasn’t ideal but then realizing his captain already knew about the rumors before he spoke up made him shake with anxiety. 

Ian was pacing up and down the corridor and deliberately avoiding Wilson’s eye contact. “Does anyone here have anything they would like me to clarify about my personal life? Call it a Christmas gift to you all.”

Deathly silence filled the air. Nobody spoke, moved or even breathed. 

“So nobody would like me to confirm or deny anything?” Ian pressed. 

More silence. Painfully tense silence. 

“Come on guys. I know what you say about me. Ask me to my face. You have a free pass. Ask and I’ll tell, the opposite of the old army rules.” Ian yelled. 

Nobody flinched in their rigid state. 

“Alright. Fine. But let me tell you something...the law of averages states someone you know will be homosexual. Even if it’s just a friend of a friend’s uncle’s window cleaner. Nine million adults in the US identify as gay. Some of them _will_ be in the military. We let the L and G and the B in now. One day you might even live long enough to see other letters of representation in the forces. And they will be the toughest motherfuckers you could ever want standing beside you on the battle fields. Because they’ve already waded through so much shit and pain and angst before they even put on the uniform that some nut job with a gun is probably the least of their worries. Nothing will scare those people. So the next time you talk shit about me being gay...just remember who could be saving your ass when it matters.”

He walked to the door and turned to address his men one last time. “Happy holidays, cadets. At ease.”

**_December 26th_ **

Ian’s apartment in Yonkers was small but functional for his needs. It was almost an hour to commute and didn’t get to spend a lot of time in it but he needed to have a bolthole away from the base. He loved his job but sometimes it was too much to be around people all the goddamn time. Spending his first seventeen years in a house filled with loud chaotic family members and then moving into bases with his fellow soldiers left him physically craving peace and tranquility. The only issue with peace and tranquility was the amount of time it afforded him to think. And Jesus Christ did he have a lot to think about. Number one on the list was the loneliness that came with living alone, miles from home, and not being able to shake the regret from his mind of what he left behind. Who he left behind. He could block it out most days but he could never quite seem to let it go completely. Not many people meet the love of their life when they’re fifteen but twenty years later Ian is as convinced now as he was then that Mikhailo Milkovich is just that. The love of his life. The one that got away. The one he walked away from. Seeing Mickey marry a woman he’d knocked up hurt more than any injury he’d faced in his many years of service. He’d go to his grave feeling pain for witnessing that. But even now Ian understood he had no choice but to walk away. Sticking around to see his life fall apart wasn’t an option for his mental health. He was already battling demons from growing up in the Gallagher house. He couldn’t live with more. But that didn’t mean he didn’t regret the way things turned out. Now he was left with memories and little else. Ian opened a bottle of Jim Beam and sat back in his chair to watch Die Hard for 7,454th time and concentrate on something other than the lingering memories of Mickey in his mind. He tried to think of how his men possibly worked out he was gay. He didn’t date. He didn’t talk about his private life in front of the cadets. It was a mystery. 

**_December 31st_ **

Ian glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed when he saw it was almost eleven. A little over an hour until the ball dropped and another year began. Would the next year be the year he finally stopped smelling Mickey’s skin in his dreams? Would it be the year he met someone who he could spend more than an hour with before he started to compare them to the diminutive Ukrainian thug he fell for when he was a kid? It was doubtful. What made this year any different to any other? Feeling a rumble in his stomach Ian realized he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and went to find some food in his fridge. 

“Oh yeah. You have to actually go grocery shopping for this to work...” Ian muttered to the fridge in annoyance when he found a jar of mayo and a packet of congealed mac and cheese. He slammed closed the fridge and picked up his wallet as he headed the bodega at the end of his block. 

Felix had known Ian since he moved into the neighborhood around six years earlier. He liked the tall redhead and enjoyed chatting with him. They talked politics, the state of the Yankees, the weather, how his grandkids were doing in college, the delivery truck’s habit of forgetting to bring BBQ Pringles. Ian was strangely particular about buying BBQ Pringles. And Snickers bars. Felix asked him about it one time and Ian just smiled enigmatically and told him they reminded him of home. When Ian walked into the store a little after eleven on New Year’s Eve, Felix knew he was spending the night alone. Again. And it made his huge heart ache with sadness. He greeted the soldier with a wave and pointed down the aisle to the snacks. 

“Get ‘em while they’re hot.”

Ian chuckled. “Thanks Felix.”

Ian wandered the aisles and tossed things into his basket at random. Bread. Salsa. Bacon. It all ended up in the basket. He turned to grab the last tube of Pringles while he eyed up a family size bag of popcorn. A thought flashed through his mind about eating all this shitty junk food but he knew he could still run rings around his cadets, even at 35 years of age. 

“Hey. Hands off. I got here first.” A loud, no nonsense voice snapped at him. 

Ian’s stomach dropped at the sound. It was like being thrown back in time and having the wind punched out of him when he landed. 

“Mick.” He breathed out in stunned disbelief. 

“Gallagher?” The other man squinted, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing either. 

Ian was rooted to the spot but his knees almost gave way. “What the fuck...”

Mickey finally smiled. It was small and tight but it was a smile. “How’s it going?”

When Ian didn’t reply Mickey waved his gloved hand in front of Ian’s face. “You okay?”

“Is this real? Am I dreaming?” Ian murmured.

“You always dream about doing a frat boy grocery shop in the middle of the night?” Mickey asked and tilted his head at Ian’s basket. 

Ian smiled dazedly. “No. I dream about you.”

Mickey would deny it to anyone but he felt the blush rise in his cheeks. “That a fact?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah. That’s why I’m confident this is all a dream. An elaborate plot my brain has come up with to make me feel better about missing you. I’m actually at home in my armchair.”

Mickey snorted loudly and reached out his hand. Sparing no gentleness, he pinched Ian’s left nipple until he yelped and jerked his body away. “Hey!”

“Not asleep. Wide awake and rambling, as per fuckin usual.” Mickey replied shortly. 

“It’s really you.” Ian said dumbly. 

“In the flesh.” Mickey nodded. “You look good. Everything working out for you?”

Ian swayed on the spot. “Uh...yeah. Guess so. What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, man. Need me some Pringles.” Mickey’s grin was as heart stopping as it ever was. Even at the age of 37 he was still the beautiful, youthful ball of perfection Ian remembered him to be. His eyes still danced with mischief. His hairline was intact and showed no signs of changing color. He was his Mickey, in the flesh.

“I mean in New York.” Ian corrected himself. 

“Oh. The kid’s been playing in a baseball tournament. Final is tomorrow afternoon at Yankee stadium.” Mickey couldn’t hide the pride in his voice. 

“Yevgeny?” Ian’s eyes widened and his face lit up hopefully. 

“Yeah. He’s almost 18 so not a kid anymore but...” Mickey trailed off, looking surprised that Ian knew anything about his son.

“I kept in touch with Mandy for a while before I was deployed. He must be really good to make it to the final. Especially at the Yankees...” Ian said and Mickey nodded again, blushing more with pride. 

“He’s awesome. Colleges are sniffing around now, tryna buy him with loads of free shit. He’s the best pitcher I’ve seen in my life. Present company excluded, of course.”

Ian spluttered a laugh at his teasing. “Jesus Mick...this is amazing. Bumping into you here like this. We’ve got so much to catch up on.”

Mickey gave a shrug and a nod. “Guess so. Lots of shit changes in twenty years huh.”

“Do you have to get back to Yev?”

“Uh...no. He’d staying with his team. I’ve got a hotel room for the night.”

“Come back with me. We can catch up. Have a drink.” Ian rambled, fearing if he shut up it would give Mickey the opportunity to shut him down. 

But Mickey smiled back shyly. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

Ian stuttered a breath of relief. “Let’s do it.”

Felix had watched the whole encounter surreptitiously and kept a straight face when Ian lifted his basket to the counter. The last tube of BBQ Pringles was the first item he scanned. 

“You shouldn’t be out here without a coat at this time of year, Ian. You army boys are crazy huh.” Felix chastised him teasingly. 

“That’s what they say.” Ian joked. 

“$12:89.”

Ian handed over a twenty and grabbed up the paper bag, hurrying in case Mickey changed his mind. “Keep the change. Happy New Year, Felix.”

Felix knew from Ian’s demeanour that the guy beside him was important. He smiled warmly at the pair. “Thank you. Same to you. I hope it brings you everything you wish for.”

Ian let Mickey into his apartment and frantically looked around to see if it was presentable. It was stupid really. They’d grown up together in the same slum. Mickey was hardly likely to call him out on some shoes kicked off in the middle of the room. And he didn’t have an embarrassing shrine to Mickey taking up a full wall of his home. It wasn’t like they stopped to take many photos in between fucking and fighting back in the day. 

“Sweet digs.” Mickey grinned. “You actually live here or is this a show home?”

Ian gaped at him as he picked up a hoodie from the sofa so Mickey could sit down. “You think this is tidy?”

“Sure. But, I mean, I got 2 kids making my place look like the pictures they use in a hurricane appeal so what do I know?”

“Two kids?” Ian repeated. 

Mickey smiled softly. “Yeah. I got a daughter too. Zara. She’s fourteen and giving me hell.”

“Like Mandy sort of hell or worse?” Ian grinned. 

“Damn Gallagher. There’s nothing worse than that level of hell.” Mickey retorted and sat down. 

“Beer?”

“Sure.”

Ian darted into the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge, taking a second to suck in some deep, steadying breaths. This still didn’t feel real. He half expected his living room to be empty when he returned but there was Mickey, standing in front of the window and looking at his framed photos of his many Gallagher siblings and his army career highlights. 

“So you made it, huh?” Mickey flashed him a smile that seemed to convey his pride. 

Ian blushed slightly. “Guess so. I made captain a couple years back.”

“Awesome. Glad it worked out for you.” Mickey acknowledged honestly. 

“What about you? Still in Chicago?”

“Yeah. Not exactly Southside but not too far from my roots. Needed to get out for the kids, you know? Nothing good comes from being in that shithole. You know better than anyone.” 

Ian sighed. “I sometimes wonder.”

“Oh?” Mickey arched his brows. “Homesick for the clean streets, unlimited career opportunities and open-mindedness?”

Ian laughed joyfully. “Not so much. But I miss the people I left behind.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Mickey gulped down some beer. “Even if I hated you for it at the time...I always knew it was the right thing to do.”

“I hated myself more than anyone hated me. I promise.” 

Mickey shrugged. “It’s all in the past. We never would’ve worked back then. Too much in our way. Too many people interfering.”

Ian fought the urge to claw at his own skin in discomfort. This was sensory overload. _His_ Mickey in _his_ living room two decades after he walked away from him. 

“I wished you’d come with me.” Ian blurted out. 

Mickey smiled wistfully. “I think that sometimes too. But then I wouldn’t have Yev. Zara would be in the system and probably selling herself for crack by now. I was where I was meant to be and so were you.”

“Are you still married?” Ian asked, noticing his ring finger was bare. 

Ian saw the flicker of sadness on Mickey’s face as he shook his head. “Nope. Lana died giving birth to Zara. It was a fucking mess.”

Ian’s expression turned to confusion. He knew how Yev was conceived. He was there, after all. But the idea of Mickey voluntarily having another baby with Svetlana seemed completely unbelievable. Mickey started to chuckle dryly and pointed to the sofa, moving to sit down. Ian followed and he turned to face Mickey with their knees brushing. 

“So...here’s the sorry tale.” Mickey began. “Lana and I didn’t bother to do the happily married shit. Once you left, I tried to play the doting husband and father so Terry didn’t bury my ass in an unmarked grave. Turns out, we actually really got on well. You know...once I stopped thinking of her as being the ruination of my life and she stopped seeing me as some lame ass Ukrainian pussy. We stopped pretending and just became pretty decent co-parents.”

Ian nodded along and waited patiently for Mickey to continue. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he composed himself. 

“She had a great money making scheme. Rent-a-womb. Rich, barren couples paid her a fuckin fortune to have their baby. She had a baby after Yev for this couple in Jersey and they forked out $20,000 in total. So she did it again. Only this time it didn’t go as easy and well...yeah...that was that.”

Ian instinctively reached for Mickey’s hand and grabbed it before he had a chance to move away. Not that he would’ve done. 

“You don’t have to...”

Mickey coughed to clear his throat. “It’s okay. Uh...the people who...um...the couple didn’t want Zara anymore when they found out Lana wasn’t the clean cut kindergarten teacher she told them she was. The doctors said Zara could have brain damage from not getting enough oxygen during the birth. They wouldn’t know until she developed some more. That was all those fuckers needed to hear. They were gone, denying all knowledge of ever meeting Lana. She was a shrewd fuckin businesswoman though. Got their money upfront. Full $25k. They ran and didn’t look back.”

Ian sucked in a breath. “Who would do that?”

“You’d be surprised how many people are so desperate for a baby but only if they’re perfect.” Mickey scoffed. “Well the joke’s on them cause she is perfect. Absolutely fuckin perfect.”

Ian grinned. “The authorities let you keep her?”

Mickey shrugged defiantly. “I was still technically Lana’s husband so I told them I was her dad and got her registered with my name on the birth certificate. Nobody ever questioned it.”

“Wow. That’s...amazing.” Ian breathed. 

“Did what I had to do. End of story.”

“Does Zara know?”

Mickey shot Ian a withering glare. “You think I’d be here spilling my family secrets to you if she didn’t know? You learn nothing from daytime soaps? That shit always comes out.”

“Guess so.” Ian chuckled. 

“I told her when she was ten and asking questions for a school project. She’s a smart fucker so I told her she’s got two stories. One for family and one for the rest of the world. She gets it.” Mickey explained. 

“Jesus. You’re like...fuck...” Ian babbled. 

“I need another beer.”

Ian grinned and leapt to his feet. “On it.”

They talked and talked and talked. Ian heard about Mickey’s job as a mechanic and all about Mandy’s exploits as a make up artist for a small fashion magazine. She’d had plenty of practice covering her own face after Kenyatta got a macho man complex, Mickey explained with a scowl. Mickey told Ian about the day he came out to his family, which was the day Terry was locked up for life. He filled Ian in on Yev’s college options and how they were visiting Columbia in a couple of days to check out the campus. Yev was apparently pretty much decided that he wanted to be in New York for college and Columbia had been chasing him for nearly a year, offering a full scholarship. Ian gave Mickey a full update on his military career; from his basic training where they discovered he was not, in fact, Philip Ronan Gallagher to being good enough for them to overlook this incident and offer him a spot when he turned 18. He told Mickey about working his way up through the ranks to Captain and the many tours of duty he’d undertaken. 

“Ian?” Mickey murmured sleepily. 

“Hmm?”

“Happy New Year.”

Ian’s grin lit up the room when he saw the time, 4:12, and realized they’d talked their way four hours into the next year without noticing. “Happy New Year, Mick.”

Mickey stretched his legs out. “I gotta go. Yev’s game starts at ten. I’m gonna be fucked if I don’t get some sleep.”

“Don’t go.” Ian blurted and then immediately cringed in embarrassment. “Stay here, I mean. Sleep here.”

Mickey’s brow arched. “Sleep?”

Ian’s blush deepened. “Yeah. Unless...you want to do more than sleep...”

Mickey chuckled and shrugged. “You single?”

Ian nodded so hard he got whiplash. “Yes. Definitely. Are you?”

“Yup. Not many gay dudes around at home that want the complicated family situation I’m dealing with.”

“Idiots.” Ian muttered and Mickey laughed again. 

“Come on, Firecrotch. Show me your bedroom.”

Ian led Mickey down the short hallway to his bedroom and paused when Mickey entered. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Captain. I thought you army boys knew how to make a bed.”

Ian giggled at his teasing companion. “I’ll do better.”

“So...what now?” Mickey challenged Ian softly. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ian asked nervously.

Kissing had never really been a thing for them back in the day. 

Mickey nodded once. “Okay.”

Ian swooped in and pressed his lips to Mickey’s. They were warm; soft and firm at the same time. It went on for ages until they both began to undress each other without saying a word. In a few short minutes they were naked in front of each other for the first time in twenty years. Ian squinted as he thought about it and Mickey tilted his head in consternation. 

“What?”

“I don’t think you have changed at all since the last time we did this.”

Mickey flashed a cocky smirk. “Still get your blood rushing south, huh?”

Ian laughed cheerfully and pushed Mickey backwards so he fell on the unmade bed. “Oh hell yes.” He crawled over the prone body. 

Mickey cupped Ian’s face in his hand. “I missed you.”

Tears suddenly filled Ian’s eyes. “God, Mick. Same.”

“Hey. Don’t stress about it. We’re here now and this is what matters.” Mickey whispered. 

“But only for tonight. I waited twenty years for this and I’m gonna lose you again tomorrow.” Ian sighed. 

Mickey smiled and pecked his lips tenderly. “We’ll figure it out. If it’s what we both want, we’ll figure it out.” 

Ian dissolved in a puddle of emotion and memories when Mickey kissed him again. Their kisses turned to licks and nibbles, their hands roamed and squeezed and scratched at skin. Hips bucked and teeth grazed nipples. 

“Captain, I’m gonna need you to fuck me.” Mickey murmured sexily. 

Ian giggled. “Whatever you need.”

His excitement turned to utter disappointment a second later when he remembered one very key fact. 

“Uh...I don’t have any condoms.”

Mickey’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “You don’t have any condoms? What the fuck?”

“I don’t usually bother...” 

Mickey cut him off and scrambled to sit up. “Hold up. You don’t usually _bother_...? Are you out of your fuckin mind Gallagher?”

Ian sat up too and waved his hands rapidly. “No! Not condoms. Men. I don’t usually bother with men. Dating. Bringing guys home. That sort of thing. It’s been a long time.”

Mickey winced as if he was in pain. “Ian...back in the day you were basically fucking three times a day since you were thirteen. You really expect me to believe you’re the reborn Virgin Mary?”

“Of course not. I’m not a choirboy. It’s just not like it used to be. I work a fuck ton and I can’t have guys on the base. Which leaves the time I'm here and I’m usually so tired I just veg out in front of the tv. Usually I just hit up a few gay bars in the village and sort out protection while I’m there.”

Mickey nodded. “I see. Well this creates a problem huh.”

“You don’t have any either?”

“I’m on a trip with my 17 year old son. Wasn’t on my list of things to pack.” Mickey rolled his eyes. 

“Fair enough. Would you settle for a blowjob, a rimjob and some fingering?” Ian grinned. “Or have I completely blown this?”

Mickey shoved at Ian’s shoulder. “Come on man. I didn’t come here expecting to fuck. That’s not what this is about. It was just going to be a bonus.”

Ian’s sigh filled the quiet room. “Sure.”

Mickey pulled Ian so he lay down next to Mickey and they curled their bodies together under the thick winter cover. 

“Let’s get some rest. We can figure this shit out tomorrow. You are around tomorrow, right?” Mickey asked. 

Ian nodded. “On leave until the middle of January.”

Mickey’s smile was beautiful. “Then we figure it out tomorrow.”

“Okay Mick.” Ian agreed and relaxed into the pillow while Mickey stroked his hair. “G’night.”

“Night Ian.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year, old revelations.

  
_**January 1st** _

  
Mickey was gone when Ian woke up. Ian wasn’t surprised, it was 9:40 after all. Mickey would be in the home of the Yankees right now cheering on his son. The pang of hurt was chased away by the note left on his nightstand. He’d left his number and a brief, very Milkovich style message.   
“ _Call me tonight. I’ll be done by 6_.”  
Ian grinned broadly and punched the number into his phone. He sent a rapid text message to Mickey’s number.   
“ _So glad that wasn’t a dream. Speak to you later. Hope Yev kicks ass._ ”  
Mickey replied a moment later with a black heart emoji and Ian snuffled a laugh. Same old Mickey, showing his emotion with a kiss and a punch at the same time.   
The day went slowly for Ian. He tidied his apartment until it would pass even Major Coen’s infamous inspections. In the afternoon he headed out for a run that took him around the perimeter of Yankee stadium. Knowing Mickey was inside, his Mickey, was driving him insane with want. All his army training to prepare him for dealing with any situation in a cool, calm way had gone out of the window. He ran home and took a scalding hot shower to kill some more time. It was still only 5 when he was dressed again and he had completely run out of ways to distract himself. Reruns of The Big Bang Theory played in the background and Ian was so distracted that he forgot he hated those types of shows. Fake, canned laughter and predictable jokes were not his thing. He liked Shark Week and Air Crash Investigation...shows that filled him with awe and intrigue. At 5:58 Ian leapt out of his seat with shock when his phone rang loudly in the quiet of his mind. His stomach lurched and his heart thudded as he grabbed for it, desperate to hear Mickey’s sharp voice.   
“Hello.” He gasped down the phone.   
“Hey! Happy New Year!”  
For the first time in his life, Ian felt the crushing disappointment of hearing his eldest sister’s voice.   
“Fiona!” He trilled with fake enthusiasm. “Happy New Year. How are you?”  
“I’m good, sweetface. How’s it going with you?”  
“Awesome. Hey listen, I’ve actually gotta make a call right now. Can I call you back in like an hour?”  
Fiona exhaled slowly. “Oh? Everything alright?”  
Ian immediately bristled at her tone. Fiona had gone completely apeshit when Ian took off to enlist and ever since he never felt like she’d forgiven him. To her, Ian was still a teenager who needed her to wipe his ass. To Ian, she hadn’t really known anything about his life from when he was around twelve years old. He loved her deeply but she could be a little overbearing at times.   
“I’m fine. I just really need to speak to a friend and he’s expecting my call.”  
“A boyfriend?” She pressed.   
“Fiona! It’s none of your business. Can I call you back or not?” Ian snapped, regretting it instantly.   
“Sure. No problem.” She replied huffily and hung up.   
“Fuck!” Ian growled, rubbing his hand over his face. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at the time on his phone. 6:01. The Ian of yesteryear would’ve agonized about playing it cool and not looking desperate. The Ian of today knew that you had to take chances when they came along. Second chances especially, and he knew he wouldn’t get a third chance with Mickey. With that it mind he dialled the number and waited anxiously for an answer.   
“Hey Gallagher.” Mickey greeted breezily.   
Ian couldn’t help comparing the Mickey of today with the Mickey of yesteryear too and smiling with appreciation for the change in him. He was more open, more transparent and had left behind the need to act like he hated the world. Whatever life Mickey had created since they’d been apart obviously suited him and he didn’t live it ruled by hate anymore.   
“Mick. Did he win?” Ian replied with warmth.   
Mickey chuckled. “Tore them a new asshole, actually. He was fuckin incredible. The Yankee scouts were there and they want to take him out to dinner tonight...guess they wanna talk college and drafting and all that shit. Wanna come along?”  
Ian tingled all over his body. “Uh...yeah. More than anything. But what about Yev? What will you tell him?”  
Mickey laughed again. “The truth. Old boyfriend, reunited, getting to know each other again. That about cover it?”  
Ian was stunned to silence. There was no way in a million iterations of life would Mickey ever refer to Ian as his boyfriend back then. It was almost impossible to comprehend that Mickey thought of him like that.   
“Won’t it hurt his chances?” Ian checked. “The world of pro sports isn’t exactly known for flying any rainbow flags.”  
“Kinda like the army, huh.” Mickey huffed.   
“Exactly.” Ian agreed. “I came out when I was a teenager and basically had to crawl back into the closet, only peeking my head out when nobody was watching. I don’t want to make things awkward for Yev...”  
Mickey snorted. “Look...the kid doesn’t give a shit. He asked me to invite you. If he’s not worried, I’m not worried. But if you wanna skip it that’s cool. Don’t feel obligated or anything.”  
“Mick.” Ian exhaled slowly. “I’d go anywhere to be with you.”

  
Ian tugged self-consciously on the sleeves of his coat as he waited for Mickey and Yev to arrive at his apartment. It was the strangest feeling; expecting Mickey to appear from the New York skyline at his front door. After years of not even knowing if Mickey was alive (extreme, but it’s Mickey Milkovich we’re talking about) to knowing he was in the same city was a complete mindfuck. He heard voices approaching his door and broke out in a cold sweat. He strained to hear what was being said and smiled when he heard Mickey’s hushed tones speaking to his son. 

“Just behave, okay? He’s important to me.”

Ian’s stomach swooped. God, this man. He heard Yev’s chuckle. “I know. I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

Even though he was expecting it, the knock on the door startled him and he jumped. Ian rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and thanked the stars that his commanding officer wasn’t around to see him acting so pathetic and vulnerable. With one final steadying breath, Ian pulled open the door with a bright smile on his face. 

“Hey.”

The image he’d built up in his mind of how Yevgeny would look was nothing like the young man standing in front of him now. He expected a younger version of Mickey; short and stocky with dark hair, blue eyes and perfectly shaped brows just waiting to raise up and shoot you down. What he actually got was a guy about a head taller than Mickey with gangly limbs and lean muscles. His hair was a sort of dark blond that reminded him of Svetlana and his eyes were a darker shade of blue, almost violet when his smile made them sparkle. He was handsome. And had the exact same eyebrows as Mickey. It was a bizarre mashup that made Ian chuckle. 

“Wow.” He exhaled nervously. “I always wondered what you’d end up looking like. This is weird.”

Yev chuckled too and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Yev.”

“Ian. Good to meet you too.”

“So...we ready to go?” Mickey clapped his hands, casting an appreciative eye over Ian. 

Ian locked up the apartment and followed the Milkovich men to the street, where a town car was waiting.

“Yankees, man. Sparing no expense to woo my kid.” Mickey winked at Ian’s surprised expression. 

Yev scoffed. “Take them for every last dime. Chances of me making it to the big time are next to zero.”

They climbed into the back of the car and Ian fixed Yev with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not being self-deprecating or whatever. Leave that shit to my old man.” Yev smiled disarmingly and dodged the swiping backhand from his father. “It’s just fact. Thousands of guys in my position, hardly any make the cut. I’m not dumb enough to pin my hopes on a pro team.”

Ian was amazed at the maturity and level-headedness of the younger man. “I wish more of my cadets had your good sense. But it would be pretty fuckin awesome to see you out on that mound throwing balls for a living.”

Yev nodded. “Yes, sir. But it’s a big world out there. I’m not gonna cry myself to sleep if I don’t make it.”

Mickey grinned at the scene in front of him. Ian and his boy shooting the breeze was exactly what he hoped for but didn’t dare expect to happen. It was enough to settle his nerves a little and relax. Ian and Yev were chatting about the trip to Columbia and the courses Yev was interested in. By the time that conversation drew to a natural close they pulled up at the restaurant and ushered into a private side room, where they were met by three men in sharp suits. 

“Yevgeny! A pleasure to meet you, son.” The nearest man greeted with a booming voice that immediately told Ian he would be the one doing 99% of the talking tonight. “Bob Cantarelli. This is Frankie Borden and Stan Cross. We look after new talent and acquisitions at the Yankees. It’s good of you to come along tonight. Give us a chance to get to know each other. The next few years could be a big deal for all of us.”

Yev smiled politely and Ian hovered in the shadows, just watching the very familiar Milkovich expression that clearly stated for all the room to understand that Yevgeny may be young but he was nobody’s fool. Mickey had raised this boy in his image, without the shitty family and house of horrors to hold him back. What Ian was seeing was how Mickey would’ve turned out if Terry Milkovich had done the decent thing and fucked off before his son became a man. 

“Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to be here. I’d like to introduce you to my father and my biggest fan, Mickey. And this is his partner, Ian Gallagher.”

A heavy silence descended on the room as everyone but Yev sucked in a breath and glanced around at each other nervously. Ian managed to hold onto his splutter but only marginally and Mickey filled in the gap with a slight squeak. The two men glanced at each other and tilted their heads in a weirdly similar gesture. So they hadn’t had The Talk yet, about futures and labels and plans, but they knew this was the start of something and not the end. So fuck it. If Yev called them partners, Ian could live with that. Bob Cantarelli was sizing Mickey up with a critical eye. From his tattooed knuckles and his scarred skin where Terry got a little too handsy with his discipline, Mickey was a lot to take in. Just when the tension was about to spill out of every pore, Yev coughed gently. 

“Sir, my father has dedicated a lot of time and money to getting me here. If anything about this is going to be a problem, just let me know now and I can save us all a lot of wasted time.”

Mickey arched his brows and Ian hid a smirk. The kid was definitely Mickey Milkovich 2.0. 

Cantarelli smiled the smile of a cornered man and the visitors knew they had the advantage. This team wanted Yev and he had to make it happen.

“No problem here.” Stan Cross cut in. “We pride ourselves on being a forward-thinking, diverse and inclusive team.”

This time it was Mickey biting back a snort and he allowed Yev to take the lead. They sat around the table and chatted about Yev’s ball career so far. Ian couldn’t get over how mature Yev was and kept shooting Mickey looks of pride and admiration for having a son turn out so well. At the end of dinner Cantarelli handed out his business cards to Mickey and Yev. 

“Keep in touch. We’re really excited to see how the next stage goes.” He told Yev warmly. 

Yev pocketed the card and shook his hand. “Thank you, sir. I had a great time playing at your stadium today.”

Once they were out in the cold January air, Yev looked at his father with a concerned gaze. 

“Inclusive my ass. Three middle-aged, married white men scouting for high school talent. What the fuck would they know about diversity?”

Mickey chuckled and petted his son on the arm. “It’s spotting baseball talent that I’m more concerned with, and they’ve done that with you so don’t stress about it. What did you think?”

Yev grinned. “A bunch of douchebags...but I mean, it’s the Yankees!”

Mickey laughed. “I know. Still, plenty time to think on it.”

Ian watched their interactions with fascination and wondered what Mickey was like with his daughter. As if the thought telepathically prompted something in Mickey, the older man checked his watch and smiled. 

“Gotta check in with Zara.”

Yev rolled his eyes. “I called her earlier. She’s having Aunt Mandy’s life.”

“That’s my girl.” Mickey grinned and turned to Ian. “Spare me another minute?”

Ian nodded, knowing he’d give Mickey whatever he needed no questions asked. 

Mickey hovered nearby and talked to his daughter just out of earshot. Yev engaged Ian in conversation about baseball and Ian told the story of how Mickey was unceremoniously dumped from their Little League team. Yev’s laughter was halted when Mickey stomped over and thrust the phone at Ian. 

“What...?”

“Wants to speak to you. Don’t ask me. She’s a law unto herself.” Mickey huffed. 

Ian cautiously raised the cellphone to his ear. “Hello?”

“That Ian?”

“Yeah. Zara?”

“Yeah. So you’re dating my dad huh.”

Ian raised his brows at Mickey. “Since you’re the second Milkovich to say so tonight, yeah. I guess I am. Even if neither of them have been your dad.”

“Cool. About time he got...anyway...just be good to him yeah?”

“Anyone ever tell you how much like Mandy you sound?” Ian replied. 

“Only like once a day.” Zara chuckled. 

“Awesome.” Ian drawled. 

“Okay. Put my dad on.”

Ian giggled at her bossiness. “Bye Zara.”

He handed the phone back to Mickey and Yev shook his head in sympathy. 

“She’s a lunatic, but we’re kinda stuck with her.” He joked and Ian laughed. “Gotta few siblings like that myself.”

Yev grinned and kicked at the raised curb while they waited for Mickey to finish up with Zara. Words such as bedtime and behave floated across to them. 

“It’s so weird talking to someone who knows my dad from back in the day. He doesn’t really keep in touch with anyone apart from Aunt Mandy.”

Ian nodded. “I’m the same. I left it all behind and haven’t gone back.”

“Why not?” Yev frowned. 

Ian shrugged slightly. “Scared I’d get sucked back in, maybe. Or I would see your dad and he’d have moved on. Not sure what would've hurt more.”

“You loved him?” 

Ian chuckled darkly. “God...so much.”

“Then it’s all gonna work out fine.”

“What is?” Mickey asked, stepping closer and slipping his phone into his coat pocket. 

“You and Ian.”

Mickey glanced away and huffed out a breath that was visible in the cold air. “Come on. It’s freezing out here.”

The three of them walked the six blocks to the hotel Mickey, and now Yev, were staying in. It wasn’t all that far from Ian’s apartment and he understood now how the bodega at the end of his block was the closest Mickey would find for his late night Pringles fix. 

“I’m gonna get my head down. It’s been a long day.” Yev told them. He held his hand out to Ian, who shook it. “Good to finally meet you.”

“You too.” Ian replied with a warm smile. 

Yev hugged his father. “Meet you at the diner across the road at 10 for breakfast.”

Mickey looked at him, confused. Yev laughed happily. 

“You didn’t get this opportunity to waste it sharing a grim hotel room with your kid. Go. Have fun. I’ll be fine.”

Ian coughed. “Yev, you don’t need to...”

Yev stepped away. “I know. But you need this. Figure out your shit. Figure out what happens next.”

Ian smiled brightly. “Thanks.”

Mickey waited until Yev was safely inside the hotel and smirked at Ian. “Tell me you’ve been shopping...”

Ian gulped. “Shit. No. I didn’t even...fuck!”

Mickey laughed in delight and shook his head. “Well at least I know it’s not just my ass you’re interested in...”

Ian pulled Mickey closer and wrapped his arms around his middle. “It’s one very attractive piece of a fucking gorgeous overall puzzle.”

Mickey leaned on his tiptoes and kissed Ian softly. “You’re still a lame fuckhead, aren’t you?”

Ian chuckled and nodded. “Guilty. Come on. There’s a CVS down the block. I’m gonna buy 500 condoms and not let you leave until they’re all gone.”

Mickey followed the giggling Gallagher. “I gotta be able to walk tomorrow.”

The first round was pure animal fucking. Mickey didn’t even wait until the door to the apartment was closed before he pinned Ian to the wall and stuck his hand down his pants. It was reminiscent of their early days, like really early days, when all they had was the briefest opportunity to get off. It was familiar and yet brand new because this Mickey knew exactly what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask for it. 

“Fuck I missed you.” He mumbled into Ian’s neck, pausing only momentarily from the task of marking Ian with his teeth. 

“Never again, Mick. Never going this long again.” Ian promised and bundled Mickey into the living room, spreading him out on the couch. 

“Hard and fast this time.” Mickey instructed and Ian flashed him a happy grin as he reached into the paper bag for supplies. 

“You got it.”

The second round was blowjobs in the shower. After making a mess of themselves in the first round (and the couch, not that Ian cared) they went to clean off and got carried away under the warm spray. Teasing hands and roaming lips led to each man taking their turn to drop to their knees and claim each other in a way they’d never done before. 

“You’re good at that.” Mickey breathed harshly when he finished in Ian’s mouth, stroking his jaw reverently. 

Ian smiled up at him. “Always wanted to do that with you.”

“What can I say? I make dreams come true.” 

Round three was the one that cast all other sexual encounters into darkness for both men. All of their shared previous efforts, every half-hearted attempt at other relationships, every casual sexual experience. They all faded into insignificance in round three. 

“Oh god. Oh fuck. This. There. Right there. Jesus Christ Gallagher. You’re killing me.”

“You love it.”

“Shut up. Keep going.”

“Admit it. You love it.”

“Shut UP!”

Ian slowed down deliberately. Mickey didn’t take it well. 

“That’s a hate crime. Fuck me harder. Now.”

Ian rolled his hips in a shallow circular motion, hitting all of Mickey’s spots and making him groan and mewl like a cat. “Like that?”

“Oh fuck you. Fuck you to the end of...oh shit. Yes. There. Keep. Fucking. Going.”

Ian struggled to keep pace while laughing at Mickey’s hilarious commentary. This was something new. The vocal instruction was not something Ian was used to. Back in the day it was a firm “get on me” and then down to business. Now, however, Mickey was eager to give Ian coordinates to his happy spot. It was refreshing. And keep pace Ian did and it was to everyone’s benefit as Mickey made noises that Ian had never heard before, with anyone, and Ian hit realms of pleasure he’d been told was possible but had yet to believe. 

“Gonna come.” Mickey grunted. 

“Now Mick. Now!”

And Mickey tried to comply. He really did. He shook, he juddered and he jerked in Ian’s grip, just as the redhead crashed headlong into his own climax. For all intents and purposes, Mickey came like a freight train and his body bowed to the intensity of the feeling. Only...

“Did you come?” Ian gasped for breath above Mickey. 

“Yes!” The older man hissed indignantly. 

“Are you sure?” Ian didn’t look convinced as he searched for physical evidence. 

“I came.” Mickey scowled and pushed Ian off him so he could sit up. “Just didn’t have anything left to give.”

“No way! That’s amazing!” Ian laughed heartily as he rolled onto his back and ran his hand down Mickey’s spine. 

“Proud of yourself, huh?” Mickey shot him a mock-glare over his shoulder. 

“Of course I am! I’ve never fucked anyone dry before.”

“Doesn’t that mean without lube?” Mickey’s brow raised. 

“Well you’ve given it a new meaning tonight.” Ian smirked and pulled Mickey’s body backwards so he fell into Ian’s arms. Ian cradled him against his chest and cupped his jaw in his large hand. 

“I don’t want to spoil anything, Mick. But we gotta talk right?”

Mickey heaved a sigh and nodded once. “Yeah.”

Ian smiled shyly. “I guess I just need to hear it from the right Milkovich...you wanna give this a try?”

Mickey leaned his forehead to Ian’s. “Course I do.”

“Okay. Good.”

“But...my life is in Chicago. It’s not gonna be easy.” Mickey added and Ian kissed his forehead. 

“It’s never been easy for us Mick. But it’s always gonna be worth it.”

Mickey pulled away and huffed out a breath. “But how will it work? You’re here. You’re in the US Army for fuck sake! You don’t get to decide your own schedule. I’m in Chicago. My kids are in school and my life revolves around them. Completely. I can’t see how it’s gonna work.”

Ian’s stomach did that swooping thing again and he felt sick. “I know...”

“I want this, Ian. I really do. But it feels like we’re setting ourselves up for more pain when we have to walk away.” Mickey mumbled. 

“I’m never gonna walk away!” Ian blurted out. 

“You can’t say that. You did it before.” 

It was like a punch in the gut and Ian gasped for his next breath. They do say the truth hurts. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not having a go at you. But it’s fact. You said you loved me and you left me. You can’t promise that won’t happen again.” Mickey explained softly and gripped Ian’s bicep tightly. “My life is different now. It’s not just me...”

Ian flipped Mickey onto his back and crawled over him, bearing down on him and gazing into Mickey’s blue eyes. “I’m not gonna make any promises. I’m only gonna tell you what I know I can give you. Okay?”

Mickey nodded once. 

“I’m gonna be there every moment I can be. I’ll travel to Chicago every chance I get. I’ll keep in touch all the time. We can call, Skype, email, send dog videos on Instagram...every day. You can visit me here. Bring the kids...we can show Zara all the sights together and see Yev if he’s in college here. We can get to know each other again. Slowly. I’ll do whatever I can to make this work. Because I love you.”

Mickey’s breath hitched and his bottom lip wobbled. “You do?”

Ian smiled brightly. “Course I do.”

“That’s big, man.”

“Maybe. And it’s okay if you’re not there yet. But give me a chance to make you happy.”

Mickey kissed Ian deeply, pulling him down by a hand on the back of Ian’s head. His fingers scraped through the short red hairs on Ian’s hairline where his buzz cut was growing out. “Okay.” Mickey agreed. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Fuck it. I’ve tried being without you. Wasn’t keen, if I’m honest.” Mickey teased and made Ian chuckle happily. 

“I’ve got a couple of weeks leave left...maybe I can head back to Chicago with you?” 

“Sure. Best you meet Zara early on. That should save us some time and heartache when you run for the hills.”

Ian dug his fingers into Mickey’s ribs and tickled him until he was squealing. “Stop. Nothing could change my mind about you.”

“Challenge accepted.” Mickey giggled and pulled him into another kiss that led to round four. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian heads back to Chicago.

_**January 3rd** _

Ian hadn’t been back to Chicago for over five years. His 30th birthday, in fact, when Fiona guilt tripped him into returning for a Gallagher blow out that ended up with Lip breaking his hand, Carl getting arrested and Frank throwing punches at Ian after a long ass rant about selling out to the man when he joined the military. As such, Ian had very little interest in returning to his birthplace and would be quite happy to turn on the news and hear that the entire city of Chicago had been spirited away by aliens. But this was different. He was flying back with Mickey and Yev in business class (thanks for the upgrade, Yankees) and absorbing every moment of the trip. Yev was asleep with his earbuds firmly in place. Mickey and Ian sat behind him, curled in to face each other as they soared through the night sky towards the place it all began for them. 

“I’m nervous.” Ian admitted softly. 

The cabin lights were dimmed but Mickey’s eyes still managed to sparkle when he smiled. 

“Rough, tough Army boy is nervous huh? Imagine how little old nobody me is feeling.” Mickey murmured with a teasing grin as he slipped his hand under Ian’s t-shirt to feel his abs. 

Ian squirmed at the tickling sensation and grabbed Mickey’s hand, holding it still against his stomach. “Firstly, you’re not a nobody. You’re my somebody. Second, I’m not nervous about us. And third, I’m still the lame ass, sentimental soft case you knew back then. A few tours of Afghanistan hasn’t changed me so much even you wouldn’t recognize me.”

“Don’t give me that bull. I’ve seen enough Dr Phil to know that shit always changes people.” Mickey argued gently. “But I get your point.”

“I’m a soldier. I didn’t get on the plane thinking Afghanistan was a beach vacation.” Ian rolled his eyes. The mental health of servicemen and women was a hot topic these days but, truthfully, Ian had seen more horrors in the Southside that would scar him worse than any active war zone. 

“So what are you nervous about?” Mickey steered him back on topic and away from Ian’s constant need to reassure people (read: Fiona) that he wasn’t a basket case just because he shot people for a living. 

“Going back. It’s...weird.”

“You don’t go back much?”

Ian shook his head. “Hardly ever. I hate it. Brings up so much shit I don’t wanna deal with.”

Mickey frowned and ran his finger down Ian’s cheek. “Like what?”

Ian swallowed the dryness in his throat. “Memories. When I go back, it’s like a time warp. Everyone has moved on but for me it’s like I’m seventeen again...standing in your hallway telling you I’m leaving.”

Mickey’s eyes closed briefly but then opened again with a hardness to them. “Ian...look at everything you’ve achieved. Leaving my closeted ass was a blessing. I swear, if I wasn’t so goddamn selfish back then I woulda bought you the bus ticket myself.”

Ian sucked in a surprised breath before Mickey continued speaking softly. 

“It was the right thing to do. Getting out of there. Getting away from me. It was your _only_ option. Being back in Chicago isn’t a reminder of what you left behind, it’s a reminder of why you had to.”

Ian scoffed quietly. “You’re very philosophical about this, Mick. I walked away from you when your whole life had been flipped in the air and set on fire. Stop making it sound like I did a heroic act.”

Mickey chuckled and leaned closer to rest his head on Ian’s shoulder. “We were kids, man. We didn’t know what the fuck we were doing. But the past is the past and this is us moving on.”

“I never dreamed I’d get this chance again with you.” Ian’s breath tickled Mickey’s ear. “Well, I did. But that’s all it was. A dream that I always woke up from.”

Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s tenderly. “I gotta give you another titty twister to prove this is real?”

“Hmm...I do like it when you pay attention to my nipples.” Ian chuckled. 

A loud, fake-gagging sound interrupted their conversation. “Oh my God. You guys really gonna try the mile high club thing huh?”

Ian giggled happily as Mickey threw his son a dirty glare through the gaps between their seats. 

“Congratulations. You sound freakishly like your sister.”

Yev scowled momentarily before he grinned and handed a small packet of gummy worms over to them. “Think you’ll find Zara sounds like me. She learned her sass from the best. Anyway, I’m gonna sleep for the rest of the trip. You guys get back to lame flirting and groping under the blanket.”

Mickey gave a sarcastic laugh and flipped his middle finger in Yev’s general direction, which Ian grabbed and brought back under the blanket and rested it to his chest. With his spare hand, Ian guided a green gummy worm to Mickey’s mouth. 

“Still like the green ones best?” Ian asked unnecessarily. A memory of sneaking packets of candy out of the Kash & Grab at the end of their shift to share in their abandoned warehouse hideout flashed into Ian’s mind. 

“You know it.” Mickey murmured his agreement. 

They silently chewed on the candy until it was all gone and then Ian drew Mickey into his arms, covering them with the blanket. 

“I’m nervous about seeing my family. It’s been a long time. I love them, but it’s not as easy as it was before. They don’t seem to get me.” Ian whispered aloud, unsure if Mickey was asleep. 

“So don’t see them.” Mickey answered quietly. “There’s nothing in the constitution that says you have to if you don’t want to.”

Ian laughed, burying his face in Mickey’s neck. “I have to. I’m staying at the house.”

Mickey hummed. “You don’t have to.”

“I know. But there’s a shortage of decent hotels in the area and I kinda like sleeping in a clean bed that hasn’t been the last resting place of a homeless junkie. The nice places are downtown and it’s a hassle to get around without a car so it’s easier if I just stay...”

Mickey’s hand shot out from under the blanket and slapped over Ian’s mouth. “Jesus. Take a breath! You can stay with us...”

Ian’s eyes widened comically. “I can?”

“Yes. If you can cope with teenage girl drama and Yev’s ridiculous taste in music that he plays at even more ridiculous volumes...”

Ian nodded wildly, his mouth still covered by Mickey’s hand. “I can.”

“There we go. Problem solved. You can be back in New York before the Gallaghers even know you were in their zip code.”

“I’ll still have to visit them...but yeah, staying with you guys would be awesome. Thanks.” Ian kissed him quickly. 

“You’re welcome.” Mickey mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. 

Mickey’s place was not what Ian was expecting. Actually, it occurred to him as they went inside, he had given exactly zero thought to what the place would look like. Somewhere in his mind’s eye he vaguely thought of something similar to the Milkovich house but now he mentally berated himself for that idea. Mickey was not like his father. He would never raise his kids in a dirty, crumbling environment. As such, Mickey had built a lovely home for his family. It was a ranch style single storey place that had a wraparound porch and a small front garden. Inside was a short hallway that led directly into a spacious living room and open plan kitchen/diner. The large window at the back looked out onto another small garden. There was another hallway from the back of the living room that Mickey led Ian to, pointing to doors as he introduced Ian to his home. 

“Yev’s room.” He gestured to a closed door with a poster of some band that Ian had heard of but couldn’t name a song by them. Mickey pointed to the door opposite, which was ajar and revealed another bedroom. 

“Zara’s room. Chemical biohazard most days, but I threatened her with removing her allowance and her cellphone if she didn’t clean it up before we got home. She obviously listened.” Mickey looked almost surprised by the outcome of his threat. He moved to the end of the hallway and nudged open a door on the left. It revealed a good size space with a bath tub and shower, sink and toilet. It was meticulously clean and that made Ian smile. Then they were entering the last room and Ian’s smile got wider again. 

“My room.” Mickey said, quite unnecessarily, as Ian took in the decor and furniture. It was basic but it was very Mickey. Sage green walls, a charcoal carpet and white sheets on the bed. The furniture was dark wood and everything seemed neat and in its place. 

“It’s not much...but you know...”

Ian dropped his bag and drew Mickey into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of Mickey’s head. “Mick...it’s nice. Real nice.”

“Yeah.” Mickey admitted with a sigh. “But you sleep in trenches filled with sewer water and rats. So...I sleep starfish. You can pick a side. Won’t matter. I’ll wake up all up in your space anyway.”

Ian chuckled at his not altogether incorrect assessment of his army sleeping conditions.

“And you can use closet space, I’ll make space in the nightstand for your stuff. Just...make yourself comfortable I guess.”

“Thanks Mick. It means a lot to me, you opening up your home to me.” Ian told him gently. 

Mickey blushed slightly. “It’s fine. Just don’t expect me to wait on you like you’re a real guest. You want food, drink whatever...you get that shit yourself. And you do your own dishes.”

Ian saluted. “It’s like the army has trained me for this exact moment.”

“Glad it’s been worthwhile.” Mickey flipped him off. “The way I see it, my parenting technique if you will, is to set the right example. I can’t be telling my kids to clean up after themselves and be functioning humans if I let you stay here and not treat you the same as us.”

Ian tipped his head back and laughed, slipping his arms around Mickey and holding him close. “That’s just about the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.”

“Bite me.” Mickey retorted and elbowed Ian’s ribcage. 

“That a challenge?”

Yev’s voice floated down the hallway. “At least close the door if you’re gonna fuck!”

Mickey spun around and glared at Yev. “I know you think you're being funny, kiddo, but this is not the time. When was the last time I had a guy here?”

Ian watched as Yev opened his mouth to reply but Mickey cut him off. “Exactly. Never. So allow me five minutes to explain the ground rules to our guest and have a little mini freak out of my own before you start the sex jokes. Okay?”

Yev’s open mouth slammed shut and he nodded. “I’ll go pick Zara up. Give you a chance to finish the grand tour of Casa Milkovich.”

Mickey nodded back and smiled. “Thanks, kid. Love you.”

Yev waved and a second later they heard the door slam and a car start up. Ian stroked Mickey’s cheek tenderly. 

“You’re freaking out?”

Mickey exhaled harshly. “No. Not yet. But gimme time. You okay with tacos for dinner?”

Ian nodded wordlessly and watched Mickey leave him in the bedroom. 

Mickey seemed to have recovered by the time Zara arrived home from staying with Mandy. She bounded into the house and leapt into Mickey’s arms. Ian stood back and smiled at their reunion, mentally congratulating himself on being naught for two on his predictions of how the Milkovich kids would look. Zara looked nothing like he pictured, which was like a mini-Mandy based on how she sounded on the phone. Zara was the double of her mother. Taller than your average 14 year old female with long, silky brown hair and icy blue eyes. She was rail thin and wore trendy black-rimmed glasses. 

“Hey baby girl. You miss me?” Mickey stroked her hair as they hugged. 

“Yes! We’re an episode behind and it’s killing me!” Zara whined playfully. 

Mickey released her and stared into her eyes. “You swear you didn’t watch it without me?”

Zara held up her hand. “I swear.”

“Good...cause I totally meant it when I said I’d evict you...” Mickey warned with a straight face and made Zara laugh happily. “Okay. I believe you. We’ll watch it tonight after dinner.”

“Ugh. It’s Yev’s turn to cook. That means mac and cheese or frozen pizza.” She scowled. 

“Hey!” Yev grumbled. “I made jerk chicken last week!”

“And we all nearly died of a scotch bonnet overdose.” Zara ragged her older brother. 

Mickey caught Ian’s eye and rolled his own. If anyone understood sibling rivalry it was Ian Clayton Gallagher. “I’m switching the schedule this week. I’m gonna take Yev’s turn tonight and yours on Sunday. Normal play will resume after the weekend.”

Zara squinted at her father and then glanced back at Ian. “You’re trying to impress this guy and you choose cooking to do it?”

Mickey closed his eyes in dismay. “Is it just my kids who treat their parents like this?”

Ian chuckled and stepped closer. “Hey Zara. I’m Ian.”

She shook his extended hand. “Nice to meet you. Aunt Mandy told me she was your girlfriend back in high school. This isn’t some weird plot to get back in touch with her and leave my dad heartbroken right?”

Ian sighed heavily. “Damn. You foiled my evil plan. Mandy is my one true love. The only person I’ve pined for since I left town. The peas to my carrots.”

Zara giggled and Ian felt a sense of achievement that she seemed to quite like him so far. “Totally gay, huh?”

“Oh yeah. Totally.” Ian agreed with a grin. 

“I’m gonna start dinner. Try to make yourself at home, Gallagher. You remember how to make yourself at home in a zoo, right?” Mickey retreated to the kitchen to the sound of Ian’s giggle. 

Dinner was actually pretty fucking delicious and a very relaxed event. The kids, mainly Zara, asked them questions about what they were like as a couple together back in the day. 

“Not a couple.” Ian remarked. 

“Hiding in the back of a very big closet.” Mickey added. 

“But you loved each other?” Zara seemed eager to keep the romance in this story, despite the attempts of Ian and Mickey to be somewhat honest about their chequered past. 

“Yes. Of course.” Mickey said simply and Ian gaped at him like he was growing another nose. “What? You think because I couldn’t say it then I can’t admit it now?” Mickey smirked and gathered up the dishes. 

Ian grabbed up some plates and followed Mickey to the sink. “I didn’t even know you _felt_ it back then.”

“Well...surprise!” Mickey rinsed the dishes and clattered so loudly he couldn’t hear Ian’s puff of breath. 

“I’m gonna take a shower, if that’s okay?”

Mickey’s expression turned stony. “You shower at home?”

Ian looked confused but nodded. 

“Then it’s okay.” Mickey turned back to the sink. 

Ian left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom thinking about how the past was popping up in strange places. 

“Drag Race?” Ian blurted in utter astonishment. “That’s what you’re behind on?”

Zara shot him a withering look. “It’s Allstars.”

“Oh. My bad.” Ian drawled. 

Mickey gave the redhead a sheepish smile. “I know, I know. But watch one episode and you’re fuckin hooked, man.”

Zara smirked at Ian. “If it helps keep his tough guy image, Dad likes it best when they have drama or mess up the challenges and look like idiots in front of Ru. He gets bored when they all love each other and never fall over on their ten inch heels.”

Mickey chuckled and lifted the blanket beside him so Ian could slide in. When the three of them were comfortable Mickey clicked play and the show started. After five minutes, when he thought Zara was distracted, Mickey reached under the blanket until he found Ian’s hand and laced their fingers together. Ian cast him a side long glance and a small smile before they got back to watching the show. A while later, Ian was completely hooked on the show and Zara was texting on her phone. 

“You wanna watch this another time, Miss Social Media?” Mickey snarked. 

“I’m texting Aunt Mandy.” Zara retorted like Mickey was an idiot. 

“Oh yeah? What’s going on?”

Zara grinned wickedly. “Nothing. Just telling her how funny it is to be sitting on the sofa watching tv with my dad and his new/old boyfriend while they hold hands and pretend I won’t notice.”

Mickey wanted to argue but since he was bang to rights he didn’t waste his breath. Ian laughed softly and pulled their joined hands out from under the cover, resting them in his lap proudly. Zara tossed her phone onto the table and smirked like a true Milkovich for the rest of the show. 

The first night in Mickey’s bed was strange. Amazing, but strange. Neither man had much inclination to fuck (and how’s that for character development) but both felt the intense need to be touching the other man. One of Ian’s hands was threaded in Mickey’s hair while the other was holding on tight to Mickey’s hip. The older man had his arms wound around Ian’s middle, holding him close. 

“No regrets about bringing me home?” Ian murmured in the darkness. 

“Nope. It’s fuckin weird having you here but I don’t regret it. What about you?” 

Ian tugged gently on Mickey’s hair so he tilted his head back and Ian could kiss him gently. “I already feel sick thinking about going back.”

“We’ve got time. Don’t think about it now.” Mickey replied and rested his head on Ian’s chest. “Night Gallagher.”

“Night baby.”

“Say that to me again and I’ll cut your tongue out.” Mickey grumbled under his breath and fell asleep to the gentle vibration of Ian’s silent laughter. 

“Ian!” Fiona grabbed her brother around the neck in a tight hug until he coughed and pulled away. His elder sister was amazed to see him and he felt shitty that the thought of visiting, of spending even a minute away from Mickey, was filling him with dread. 

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you call? I would’ve got your room ready...”

Ian followed her into his childhood home and gazed around. It was almost exactly how it was when he left and yet seemed so unfamiliar. “It’s okay. I’ve got a place to stay. I just came by to check in.”

Fiona looked at him in surprise. “You’re not staying here?”

Ian braced himself for the fallout and smiled. “No. I’m staying with a friend. So, how are you? How is everyone?”

“Uh...” Fiona was clearly thrown. “All good. Debs and Franny are coming by tonight for dinner. Lip should be around too.”

Ian smiled warmly and forced Mickey from his mind. “Great. Mind if I stay for dinner then?”

“When do you ever need to ask?” Fiona replied. 

Ian was getting antsy when it got to eight in the evening and it was only him and Liam in the house. His youngest sibling was crazy intelligent and the easiest to get along with. Liam asked Ian really interesting questions about the army, things like tactics and strategy that Ian could answer with depth and conviction. Debbie asked him how he managed to stay clean living in a camp, which is completely fucking inane and pointless. Lip ranted about sending soldiers to Fuckistan in the first place and Ian had to bite his tongue to stop from mentioning how much he sounded like Frank when he did that. Fiona mothered him to the point of smothering. It was sweet but so frustrating. Carl was pretty cool too but he liked to know a little too much detail about the number of people Ian had killed in the line of duty for his liking. Ian couldn’t look at it like that and it made talking to Carl awkward sometimes. So Liam was definitely Ian’s top choice of Gallagher for conversation and catching up, just not when he was picturing Mickey back at his place watching shitty reality tv shows with Zara and helping Yev study for his finals. He wanted to be there. With them. All three of them. 

“You okay?” Liam’s large brown eyes were filled with concern. 

Ian smiled softly. “Yeah.”

“You don’t have to be here, you know. Don’t stay if it’s not making you feel good.” 

“What do you...”

Liam smiled knowingly. “I know your mind is somewhere else. Go be there...that’s where you’ll be happy.”

“What are you, psychic?” Ian laughed. 

“Observant.”

“Yeah. You always have been.”

Liam tilted his head thoughtfully. “You’ve met someone.”

“Yeah.” Ian agreed easily. “I have.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Liam offered and Ian paused for a second. He rarely talked about his feelings to anyone, even less often with his family. Finally he nodded and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge before joining Liam at the kitchen table again. 

“I met him in New York, but he’s from Chicago. Widowed with two awesome kids, a 17 year old boy and a 14 year old girl. Mechanic. Sweet. Kind. Fucking gorgeous. I’m completely in love with him.” Ian gave a brief outline and Liam grinned broadly. 

“That’s nice.”

Ian smiled dreamily. “Yeah. But I go back to West Point in ten days and I don’t know how to make this long distance thing work. I don’t want to lose him when I just found him again.”

“Again?” Liam’s ears pricked up and Ian blushed. 

“Huh. Yeah, you were young. You won’t remember him.”

The back door swung open and Lip came in just at the right moment to hear Ian finish his sentence. 

“I’m seeing Mickey Milkovich again.”

“Oh hell no!” Lip groaned. “What is this, 2012?”

“Hello to you too, brother.” Ian rolled his eyes. 

Lip slammed closed the door. “Tell me you’re not serious.”

“Lip...” Liam warned. 

“I mean, seriously? Screwing up your entire life once isn’t enough for you? You’ve gone back for more?” Lip rambled before he even took off his coat. 

Ian rose to his feet with a heavy sigh. “And this is why I don’t visit more often. Jesus Lip, what age have I gotta be when you don’t shit all over my choices?”

“Age has nothing to do with it! You seem to learn nothing with age anyway! Mickey Milkovich fucked up everything...” Lip was on his way to launching into full scale Frank when Liam slammed his hand down on the table. 

“Enough!” He yelled, glaring imperiously at Lip. “He doesn’t need anyone telling him how to live his life, especially someone who still can’t hold down a relationship or a job for more than three months at a time. Nobody gives you shit for not having your shit together so don’t start throwing it at anyone else, least of all the most successful member of this family!”

Lip stared at Liam. “You don’t remember what it was like...”

Liam stood up to meet Lip’s eye level. “You know what else I don’t remember? Having a conversation with Ian where he was so animated and so alive and so happy. So whatever this is,” he waved his arms at Lip. “Give it a rest. Okay?”

Ian watched Lip yank his scarf back into place and storm back out of the door he had just arrived through. Ian gazed at Liam in utter amazement. 

“He needs to stay in his damn lane.” Liam muttered and reached for his coat. “Come on, we can grab a burger on the way to Mickey’s place.”

“You’re coming?” Ian gaped and Liam chuckled happily. 

“Sure. I wanna meet the guy that got you saying you’re in love. And you can refresh my memory from your first go with him.” 

“How the fuck did I forget you have a black brother? That’s just some weird shit.” Mickey mused to himself when he was huddled with Ian in his kitchen later that night, the pair of them looking into the living room where Liam was sitting with Yev and answering his questions about college. Liam was on a placement year from his engineering course at MIT, where he was on a full scholarship. Zara was on the couch with her phone, acting all cool and disinterested but Ian didn’t miss the appraising looks she sent his brother’s way when she thought nobody was looking. 

“He’s currently my favorite Gallagher.” Ian replied and sipped his beer thoughtfully. 

“Didn’t go well huh?”

Ian snorted loudly. “I asked Fiona if I could stay for dinner...she disappeared all night, Debbie didn’t turn up at all and Lip arrived just in time to tear apart my life choices. Liam flipped his shit with Lip and we took off. Turns out you’re a safe haven, Mick.”

Mickey laughed out loud. “Fuck. You’re screwed.”

Ian grabbed for Mickey’s ass. “I hope so.”

“Kids are back at school tomorrow and I took an extra day...so lemme know exactly how screwed you wanna be.” Mickey’s wink was nothing short of filthy and Ian giggled, making Liam look up at them and smile serenely. 

Liam took off when it was time to get Zara to go to bed at a reasonable time for school. He exchanged numbers with Yev and arranged to meet up with him again to help out with college application essays. Mickey could only vaguely remember the youngest Gallagher from back in the day and he was strangely delighted at how well he’d turned out. When the house was quiet and everyone in bed Mickey locked up and headed to his own room, jerking to a halt in the doorway when he found Ian wearing only his tight boxer briefs as he completed a set of rapid press ups at the foot of the bed. Mickey felt his mouth go dry and his dick twitch at the way the muscles in Ian’s back twisted and rippled with effort, not to mention the sound of Ian’s soft puffs and pants. 

“91...92...93...” Ian chanted to himself and Mickey had to steady himself against the doorframe so he could safely continue perving over his man. Finally Ian reached 100 and jumped to his feet, stretching his arms above his head and drawing Mickey’s attention to his washboard stomach. 

“Oh hey Mick.” He grinned, greeting his host like he had no idea he’d been watching for the last couple of minutes. Mickey ignored him and just stepped closer until he could reach out and run his hand over Ian’s abs. They twitched under his touch and Ian gasped quietly into the silent room. 

“Remember how we used to fuck in my room so quietly that nobody heard us?” Mickey whispered, not looking at Ian but maintaining focus on his glistening, army-trained body. 

“Those memories have fuelled many jerk off sessions over the years.” Ian admitted with no shame whatsoever. 

“Good. Cuz we’re gonna do a re-enactment right now.” Mickey closed the bedroom door with a definite click. 

Ian couldn’t keep the delighted smile from his face. This was turning out to be the best start to a new year he’d ever experienced. 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian learns a lot about family; blood and chosen.

**_January 5th_ **

Ian realized two things in very quick succession when he woke up. Firstly, Fiona had miraculously remembered he was in town and had missed their dinner plans. Secondly, Lip had informed her exactly who the ‘friend’ he was staying with happened to be. His phone had blown up overnight with Fiona texting increasingly annoying messages asking to see him as soon as possible to apologize and “talk”. Ian knew perfectly well what she wanted to “talk” about and he was less than interested, so he tossed his phone to the bottom of the bed and snuggled back under the covers and into the warm heat of Mickey’s naked body. 

“Mmm...think I like waking up like this...” 

Ian exhaled a laugh and it tickled the back of Mickey’s neck. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Hmm.” Mickey agreed, shuffling into Ian’s hold and enjoying the feel of the firm muscles at his back. “You sleep okay?”

“Like a baby.” Ian answered. “Then I woke up and got the Fiona Gallagher Misplaced Parenting Treatment.”

“The fuck?” Mickey laughed. 

“Eh. Long story. I don’t think she’s ever really forgiven me for enlisting. As far as she’s concerned I was running away from my problems and creating more in the process.”

Mickey rolled onto his side so he could look at Ian. “And what do you think?”

Ian grinned. “I’m Captain Ian Clayton Gallagher of the US Army. I’ve traveled the world, I’ve saved lives and I’ve built a life for myself in one of the best cities in the world. The only thing I was missing was this guy I used to know. I think her theory about creating problems for myself is so full of holes you could use it to drain pasta.”

Mickey’s eyebrows arched in amusement. “Ah I missed your cocky as fuck ways.”

Ian grinned and crawled over Mickey so he was straddling his thighs and bearing down on him. “I love you.”

Mickey blushed and averted his eyes. “Love you too.”

Ian didn’t make a big deal of it but he couldn’t hide his goofy smile. He kissed Mickey but the older man squirmed away. 

“No kissing until I brush my teeth.”

Ian just laughed and pecked his lips to Mickey’s. “If you say so. After all, you know where my tongue has been recently...”

Mickey’s blush was so fucking adorable. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Ian bounced into the kitchen fresh from his shower and ready to take on the world. It was Saturday and the house was quiet. 

“You’re back in the real world now, Gallagher. I gotta get my tired ass to work.” Mickey smirked and poured Ian a coffee. 

“Tired huh?” Ian leered. “And sore?”

“Fuck off. I can handle what you’re packing.” Mickey joked back and leaned against the counter to sip his own drink. “So what are you doing today while I’m slaving away over a Mercedes Benz oil sump?”

Ian screwed up his face. “Dunno. Can I just hang here today?”

Mickey looked surprised but nodded. “Course you can. Don’t you wanna catch up with the swarm of Gallaghers you call a family?”

Ian shrugged. “Nah. I’m good. Liam knows where I am and he said he’d check in with me soon.”

“Okay. Sure. Well you should have the place to yourself most of the day. Yev has baseball practice and then a study group. Zara usually hangs out with her friends while I work. I’ll be done by 4.”

Ian stepped into Mickey’s space and nuzzled his neck. “Maybe I could take a turn on the dinner rota?”

“Yeah? You turned into something of a Gordon Ramsay in the army?” Mickey leaned into his lips so Ian could nip at the sensitive skin on Mickey’s throat. 

“I can cook. So, any preferences?”

“Oh yeah...there’s this Russian dish that Yev absolutely loves. His mom used to make it. Like potatoes, vegetables and garlic...”

Ian pulled away and looked horrified. Mickey started to laugh and shook his head. 

“Chilli. Just make a big pan of chilli.”

Ian swatted his boyfriend with his hand lightly. “You say this shit with such a straight face!”

Mickey grinned broadly and pecked Ian’s lips as he stepped around him. “It’s the only straight thing about me.”

Ian grinned to himself as he watched Mickey leave. “Thank fuck.”

Mickey zipped up his coat against the fluttering snow that had started to fall. He fucking hated January. The fun of the holidays was over and all they were left with was shit weather and five minutes of natural light in a day. February was better. Yev was turning 18 then so it was something to look forward to and, for Mickey, something he needed to plan. His thoughts turned to Ian and how he wouldn’t be around for Yev’s birthday celebrations. It made him feel a sadness he hadn’t remembered even existed for him. Sure, he knew what it was like to feel sad. Losing his friend, the mother of his kids...that was a painful sadness. Remembering what Terry did to Mandy...dark sadness. But being with Ian and not having him take over nearly all of his bed and all of his life every waking minute? When Ian left to enlist all those years ago he felt it acutely but over the passing time it was replaced by other feelings. He forgot how much he hurt back then. Now, he was in the firing line to feel it all over again. He hated the idea but it wasn’t like he could ask Ian to quit the army and move back to the place that seemed to make his skin itch with discomfort. He wouldn’t want to ask Ian to do that, which only made his predicament seem worse. He wanted the best for Ian and the best wasn’t in Chicago. Mickey’s musings about Ian and sadness and everything in between came to an abrupt halt when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Fiona Gallagher, arriving for work at the diner/deli/shit-hole Ian mentioned she managed. He stopped in his tracks and watched her for a moment, wondering how someone he remembered to have so much care and compassion for her large brood of siblings back in the day could now treat Ian like he didn’t have a sensible thought in his head. She looked exactly like she did when he lived in the neighborhood. Tired, strung out and like the world was on her shoulders. 

“Don’t do it, Mickey.” He warned himself as he crossed the road to the diner. “Aw fuck it.”

Fiona was behind the counter, tying her hair up and shouting orders into the kitchen. Mickey approached quietly and waited until she looked over, savoring the look on her face when she saw him. 

“ _Mickey_?”

He smiled blandly. “Yup. How’s it going?”

“Uh...”

Mickey waved his hand in the air. “Forget it. I don’t actually give a shit. All I wanted to say was that Ian isn’t sticking around for very long. He’s making an effort with you guys so maybe you should think about meeting him halfway.”

Fiona’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“Am I not speaking English? Wake the fuck up, Fiona. Stop pushing him away.”

Without waiting for a response, Mickey whirled away and left the diner. He stomped his way to work and hoped Ian didn’t give him shit for interfering with his family. 

Ian wasn’t sure how five hours could feel like five years when he’d spent the last decade in the army, where camping out in treacherous conditions felt like a lifetime. He was trained for patience, for fucks sake! How could Mickey being at work for six hours make him so pathetic? An hour in and he was withdrawing like Mickey was crystal meth and he was an addict. His bitter annoyance was alleviated when Zara trudged into the room and flopped onto the couch. 

“Hey.” Ian greeted from the kitchen. 

“Meh.”

“Everything okay?”

“Dying.” She mumbled dramatically as she kicked the cushions off the couch. Ian raised his eyebrows and waited for her to look over at him. 

“Cramps. I get them really bad.” She muttered and looked away, blushing. 

Ian sighed internally with relief and clicked the kettle on. He quietly moved around the kitchen and brewed her some peppermint tea. While the bread was toasting he went to the bedroom, dig around in his bag and found the heat pack that he used when his knee was giving him grief. He’d sprained it when he was a week past his thirtieth birthday and rolled it the wrong way on a training exercise in the Nevada desert. Never let anyone tell you the army doesn’t take you to see the world! While the heat pack warmed in the microwave, Ian buttered the toast and set it up on a tray. Zara was still slumped on the couch and looking like death when Ian took it in to her. 

“Hey. You awake?”

“Hmph.”

“Come on. Sit up and have this.”

Zara opened one eye and looked at the tray suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Peppermint to take away the sick feeling. Toast to...well, you gotta eat. And a heat pack. It won’t fix you but it might help ease it a little.”

Zara shuffled to sit up and Ian slotted himself into the gap she’d made. 

“How do you know about this stuff?” She sniffed at the tea. 

Ian smiled and got comfortable under the blanket Mickey kept draped over the back of the couch. 

“I had a cadet last year who suffered really badly with this stuff. She almost dropped out because she thought it was going to stop her becoming a soldier. She was the best cadet in my intake and I wasn’t letting her go. So I figured out ways to help her out and make it a little better for her.”

“Did she stay in the program?” Zara asked him and smiled when Ian nodded. 

“She did. She graduated on time and head of the class. She’s my success story.”

Zara nibbled at the toast and leaned back to rest her head against Ian’s shoulder. “You’re a nice guy, aren’t you?”

“I try to be.” Ian acknowledged. 

“I think my dad is gonna be sad when you go home.”

“I’m gonna be sad too.” Ian sighed. 

Zara nuzzled her nose on his upper arm. “Just...be kind to him. Okay? That’s all. Just be kind.”

Ian lifted his arm and wrapped it around Zara’s shoulder so she could lay against his side more comfortably. He didn’t need to reply. She knew how he felt about her father. Within minutes she’d dozed off and Ian got to continue with his binge catch up of Drag Race. 

Liam visited again on Sunday and Yev immediately commandeered him to help him work on a practice math paper. Liam was more than happy to help and Mickey ordered in pizzas for dinner for everyone. Zara was feeling better but Ian still made her peppermint tea every few hours and she was enjoying being comforted by him. Everyone was relaxing and doing their own thing. Mickey felt at ease with the two Gallagher men in his home. It was an interesting turn of events for the man that barely let anyone in his home. Period. 

“You okay Mick?” Ian asked softly when he noticed the faraway look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Mickey smiled warmly, seeing Ian and Zara still in the midst of their Drag Race binge. “I’m good.”

Later, when Liam was getting ready to leave, Ian asked about the other Gallaghers. 

“Do they...”

Liam smiled wryly. “Still have their heads up their asses? Yes. Don’t stress, man. What you’ve got here...this is your life. Not theirs. They either accept it or they don’t. You can’t change for them.”

Ian nodded and hugged his brother tighter than he ever had before. Liam hugged back just as hard. 

Mickey was counting down the days until Ian left and as the date got closer he began to feel a deep sense of foreboding. Ian could tell. Mickey was a power bottom like the term was defined for him. But as they crept towards the end of Ian’s leave the redhead noticed Mickey getting a little softer, a little more clingy and a lot more affectionate. 

“No...” Mickey couldn’t stop himself from whining when Ian tried to move off him when they’d both come from their latest round of mind-blowing sex. 

“I’ll crush you.” Ian chuckled. 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and rolled them softly to the side so they were tangled together. 

“Let me get rid of this.” Ian removed the condom and threw it into the trash can beside the bed. Mickey pulled him back and laid his head against Ian’s chest. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know.” Ian agreed. 

Ian kissed him so gently. “I love you. And I’m going to make this work.”

“I know.” Mickey agreed. 

It was the day before Ian was heading back to New York and he still hasn’t heard from any of his family other than Liam. He’d texted Lip a few days earlier to see if he was around to grab a beer and got a short reply with some bullshit about being busy at work. He wasn’t even sure where Debbie was these days. Fiona sent him at least five messages daily asking if he’d seen sense yet. Mickey was about ready to kill someone when yet another message came through and stormed out of the house, not even bothering to tell anyone where he was going. 

Lip was the one that answered the door. He yelped in surprise as Mickey burst into the kitchen. 

“What the fuck Mickey! You can’t just...”

Mickey shoved Lip back until he hit the counter. “Shut up. Stop talking and listen!” He snapped. 

The loud noises drew footsteps on the stairs and Debbie appeared with Fiona hot on her heels. 

“You all should be ashamed. I thought you guys were all about family. That’s all Ian used to talk about when we were kids. How you all had each other’s backs. And fuck, I was actually _jealous_ of that shit! But you treat him like dirt. And why? Cuz he’s made a life for himself away from this shithole? Why the fuck aren’t you proud of him? He’s fucking incredible. You know that? You know how amazing he is? How much he cares about people? How he wants to make the world a better place? Do you have any idea what he does? He’s the fuckin love of my life and I’m the luckiest motherfucker in the universe to get another shot with him. He loves his family more than anything. Whatever the fuck this is...” He waved his arms angrily. “...get the fuck over yourselves! He goes back to New York tomorrow. Sort your shit out and come see him before he goes. Dumbass motherfuckers.” 

Mickey was out the door muttering about their stupidity before anyone could utter a word. He made it all the way to the fence when he heard Debbie shrieking after him. 

“Mickey!”

He stopped and turned. “What?”

“Ian’s home?” She gasped, red in the face. 

Mickey squinted. “You didn’t know?”

She shook her head rapidly. “Where is he?”

“Staying at my place. Fiona didn’t tell you? Or Lip?”

She shook her head again sadly and tears filled her eyes. 

“Jesus fuckin Christ.” He growled. 

“Is he okay?”

Mickey sighed heavily. “He’s fine. Look...come see him now. He’d be glad to see you.”

Zara wasn’t really handling the idea of Ian going away very well. She’d known him for a little over a week and he was already the best thing that ever happened to their weird little family. She had exhausted him all day by asking questions about the army and what he did and where he did it. Now she was quiet and just generally hovering wherever Ian went. 

“Are you coming back?” She asked anxiously, her eyes fixed on Ian’s freckled hands as he carefully painted her toenails a dark purple color. He cast her a smile and nodded. 

“Course I am. Unless you don’t want me to...”

She nudged his arm with her unpainted foot. “Don’t be stupid.”

He giggled and grabbed for her foot, pinning it under his arm. “I’m gonna visit all the time. And you guys can come see me too. You ever been to New York?”

“Nope. I’ve never left Illinois.” She scowled. 

“Well there we go. Perfect chance for you to travel the world.” Ian winked. 

“You’re being very calm about all this.” Zara was almost accusing. 

Ian concentrated on finishing the last nails. “I’m not. I’m not calm at all. I’m dreading getting on that plane and not being with your dad when I land.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” She huffed. 

“Zara...there’s nothing I can do. Not right now. We’ve had a great few days but it’s still early to be deciding the future of your entire family.” He tried to explain but her scowl deepened. 

“I want him to be happy. You make him happy.”

Ian laughed softly. “And now I need to figure out a way to keep making him happy.”

“I don’t think distance is going to do that.”

“Not forever. But maybe I can trick him into still loving me from afar for a little while longer.” Ian tried to joke.

Zara chuckled and buried her face in Ian’s shoulder. “It’s so crazy to think that a few weeks ago I didn’t even know you existed. Now...I can’t imagine life without you.”

“That’s the power of Ian Gallagher, baby. I worm my way in and make you forget life before I was there.” He joked and Zara giggled happily. 

Their laughter was so loud they didn’t hear the door open and Mickey enter the house. It was only when a second person joined him and yelled out his name that Ian even noticed anyone was there. 

“Debs?” Ian gaped. “What are you doing here?”

“I didn’t know you were back!” She bounced on her heels, wanting to hug Ian but holding back since he had a teenage girl with her feet on his lap. 

Zara carefully removed herself but stayed close, wary of the new person in her home. It was clear to see the woman was related to Ian but she was still a stranger. 

“Fiona didn’t tell you?”

Debbie rolled her eyes. “Fiona only talks about things that affect Fiona.”

“And Lip isn’t exactly thrilled I’m with Mick so he wouldn’t fill you in either...” Ian muttered. 

Debbie held up her hands. “I haven’t been around the house much lately. I’ve been working on a contract upstate.”

Ian nodded. “Sounds good...”

“Yeah. So what the hell is all this?” Debbie grinned and glanced around at Ian’s surroundings. Mickey was still by the door and looking very uncomfortable. Ian smiled at him softly and it made him relax. 

“I ran into Mickey in New York. We’re starting to figure things out. This is his place. And this angel with a resting bitch face is Zara...Mickey’s daughter.”

Zara snorted a laugh at Ian’s nailed on description of her and prodded him. “Hey!”

Debbie waved to Zara. “Hi Zara.”

“Zara, my sister Debbie.”

Zara nodded coolly and glanced back at Ian. “Other foot later?”

He grinned and nodded, waiting until Zara had retreated to her room before he addressed Debbie again. His younger sister looked tired and he wondered if his teenage niece was keeping her up at night. Mickey was lucky he had two good kids. 

“You guys want a beer?” Mickey shuffled into the kitchen without waiting for a reply from with Gallagher. He returned and handed bottles out before jerking his head to the kitchen space. 

“Gonna clean up in there. Yev thinks the dishwasher stacks itself.” 

Debbie sat down opposite Ian. “How are you?”

Ian smiled brightly. “Awesome.”

She smiled back at him when she saw he was serious. “You and Mickey huh. Never saw that coming.”

“Yeah well...we had some unfinished business. Turns out I still want him as much as I did back then.”

Debbie nodded. “You always knew what you wanted. Who you were. Where you wanted to be.”

Ian shrugged slightly. “Sort of. Yeah.”

“I miss you so much. You know that? I wish we were closer.” Debbie choked out. 

“New York isn’t so far away...” Ian tried to lighten the moment but Debbie was set on keeping it deep and meaningful. 

“It’s not a distance thing. I wish I knew you better. This you.”

Ian sniffed and ran his hand over his face. “I know. It’s just kinda hard when I feel so far removed from you guys. Fiona never forgave me for enlisting. Lip thought I was running away from Mickey. I was, in a way. I knew I couldn’t have him the way I needed and it was only going to hurt us both if I stuck around. So I left. Lip didn’t see it that way. He blames Mickey for it all.”

Debbie nodded. “I know. He doesn’t know anything.”

“I can’t keep holding on for them to start seeing me as a grown man who makes the right decisions for himself. I found my way back to the only man I’ve ever loved after all these years and we’re finally in a place we can be together. He’s my priority now. My focus is going to be on making it work with him. Fiona and Lip are gonna have to keep their opinions to themselves.” Ian explained. 

Debbie sniffed when emotion overwhelmed her. “I understand.”

“I love you Debs. I love you all. But I’m done holding on for things to be different.”

Debbie threw herself at her brother and held him tightly around the neck. “I love you too. And I wanna be close again. You think we can keep in touch more? Weekly calls. I’ll visit. Drag Franny away from her dumb friends for a weekend to see her uncle. Would that be okay?”

Ian felt his heart clench. “Of course.”

“You did that.” Ian lightly accused Mickey when they were alone in the bedroom late in the night. 

Mickey stopped in the process of kissing his way down Ian’s stomach - it was obvious that Ian’s body was a serious kink for Mickey - and looked up at his redhead. 

“Hmm?”

“You went to see my family.” Ian stated. 

Mickey glanced down at the twitching bulge in Ian’s boxers and back up at Ian’s face. “We’re doing this now?”

Ian laughed heartily. “No. Just...thank you.”

Mickey’s fingers dipped into the waistband of the boxers and tugged gently. “You’re welcome.”

The airport seemed huge when Mickey and Ian stood huddled together under the departures sign. People milled around them and paid no attention to the couple who were barely holding it together. 

“Just a couple of weeks.” Ian murmured, his lips brushing Mickey’s forehead. 

“Yeah.”

Ian cupped Mickey’s face with both hands and stared intently at him. 

“What?” Mickey’s brow furrowed. 

“Just memorising what you look like.”

Mickey blushed and shoved at Ian half-heartedly. “Shut the fuck up.”

Ian grinned sheepishly. “Whenever I pictured you in my head over the years you were always nineteen. I need to memorise this version of you.”

“What? Wrinkled and old?” Mickey scoffed. 

Ian traced the skin around Mickey’s eyes and moved down to his mouth. “Your laughter lines. They make me happy.”

Mickey rolled his eyes but didn’t get a chance to reply when they called Ian’s flight. “This is it.”

Ian nodded and dipped his head to give Mickey a deep kiss. “Remember: I love you.”

“You tell me every five minutes. Not likely to forget.” Mickey teased. 

The younger man just shrugged widely. “It is what it is.”

He was about to step away when Mickey grabbed him by the neck of his coat and pulled him into another deep, lingering kiss. “Love you too.”

Ian watched the lights of Chicago fade into the distance as he flew toward New York. Tomorrow he was back to work. Back to training the next generation of US soldiers and ensuring the safety of the American people. For the first time in the entire time he’d worked at West Point Ian didn’t feel the pull he usually did for his work. The pull he felt was for the family he’d just felt behind. His chosen family. The flight was quick and he turned his phone on as soon as he landed, ready to fire a quick message off to Mickey. A grin lit his face when his phone beeped to announce a new message from Mickey. It was a photo and he opened it with anticipation. The three Milkoviches were crowded in the frame as someone, probably Zara, took their selfie. They all had the same comedy sad frowning facial expression. Ian choked on air when he read the caption. 

“ _Miss you already. Love you._ ”

He got off the plane ready to have a serious think about his future. 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is forced to evaluate his life.

_**February 3rd** _

It wasn’t like Ian didn’t know how it felt to miss Mickey. He’d felt it acutely when he first left Chicago and even when it faded to something more manageable it was still there. But this was some different level shit. He was staying in his dorm at West Point rather than go home at weekends to stay in his own place. Mickey had been there. He couldn’t look at a single surface in the whole apartment that didn’t remind him of how he’d fucked Mickey there. He couldn’t handle the quiet after living with the Milkovich family for a few days. He was fucked. Completely fucked. 

“Sir, are you okay sir?” Wilson was in his field of vision waiting for his next instruction but Ian was at a loss. 

“Yes, Wilson. I’m fine. Another circuit and then you’re finished for the day.” Ian answered and Wilson jogged off. 

Ian took a deep breath to steady himself. Today was Yev’s 18th birthday and he was miles away from his favorite people as they celebrated. He had to get his shit together before it was noticed by someone with more standing that Cadet Wilson. 

He got back to his dorm and fired up his laptop to access Skype. Within minutes he was connected to Mickey, who was in his bedroom and smiling brightly. 

“Well hello Captain.” He greeted cheekily. 

“Hey.”

“God you look hot.” Mickey breathed. “So hot.”

Ian grinned, knowing Mickey liked it when he kept his uniform on when he Skyped. It turned him on and Ian was happy to accommodate. “Thanks. Where’s the spawn? I wanna say happy birthday to Yev and chew Zara out for watching the new episode without me.”

Mickey gave an exaggerated sigh. “Ahh. I remember when she used to look forward to watching that show with me...”

Ian chuckled and shrugged. “She likes watching it with me because we agree on stuff. She likes watching it with you because you rag on everyone she likes and make her laugh.”

“Yeah. Sure. Anyway, Yev’s getting ready for dinner and Zara yelling at him to get out of the bathroom.”

“Did he pick Sizzlers or Taco Bell?”

“Fuckin White Castle. How the fuck did I get a kid that wants burgers for his 18th birthday?”

“Just lucky, I guess.”

Their conversation was halted by the Milkovich kids bursting into the room and bouncing on the bed where Mickey was sprawled as he chatted to Ian. 

“Ian!” Zara exclaimed. 

“Hey Princess. Hey Yev, happy birthday!”

“Thanks! And thank you so much for my gift. That’s like crazy cool.” Yev beamed. 

Mickey shook his head. “I don’t get it. Why would anyone want to jump out of an airplane?”

Yev grinned at Ian over the screen and Ian laughed. 

“It’s a life changing experience. Seeing the world from that viewpoint. Soaring through the skies. It’s incredible.” Ian explained. 

“Doesn’t sounds safe.” Mickey grumbled. 

“People skydive every day. At least this time he’s gonna be doing it attached to a Marine! Gus is the best in the business, I swear.”

Mickey sniffed, unconvinced. “He’d better be. Your boss know you call in favors from your army buddies like this?”

Ian nodded. “It’s all legit. Gus owed me for something and this is me calling it in.”

Yev gasped happily. “I’m so excited. Thank you!”

Zara rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna want something equally awesome when I turn 18.”

Ian saluted. “I’ll start thinking about it now.”

Zara flopped dramatically onto her back. “I wish you were here with us...”

Mickey nudged his daughter. “Hey! What did I say? No guilt trips. He’s at work.”

Zara looked contrite but Ian laughed. “It’s okay, Mick. I can’t feel any worse than I already do.”

“You don’t need to feel bad.” Yev told him sincerely. “It’s all good.”

“I miss you guys.” Ian admitted. 

“We miss you too.” Mickey agreed. “But it’s only two more weeks and then we’ll all be together in New York.”

“Yay!” Zara cheered. “I can’t wait to see the sights...and you, of course!” She added hastily when Ian huffed at her, hiding a smirk. 

Mickey looked at his kids. “We’re leaving in five minutes. Go finish getting ready.”

Ian smiled serenely as the kids scrambled out of the room. When they were alone Ian allowed his gaze to become more of a leer. 

“Hey Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me back later. When you’re alone.” 

Mickey’s grin lit up the screen. “You got it.”

“Love you.”

“I know.” Mickey rolled his eyes playfully. “But it’s okay cuz I love you too.”

Ian exhaled slowly. “Fuck. I thought I’d never hear you say those words.”

“Okay. Bye bye Sappy.” Mickey disconnected the call and left Ian alone in his room laughing out loud. 

Life continued to drag along for Ian until Friday night a couple of weeks later when he was waiting at the airport for the Milkovich family arrival. He was bouncing from foot to foot, unable to settle. Finally, _finally_ , he spotted Zara as she flew ahead of everyone else and launched into his arms. 

“Hey princess.” He tugged on her braids. 

“I missed you so much!”

“Me too. You’ve grown!”

“Like a quarter inch.” She shrugged.

She was unceremoniously elbowed aside as Yev hugged Ian. “Hey Ian.”

“Hey kiddo. Good game last week!”

“Thanks! Glad you got to see some of it.”

Ian grinned, thinking of Mickey painstakingly setting up his phone to Skype Ian during Yev’s tournament. “Me too.”

A loud cough alerted them to Mickey’s impatience. “Any chance I can say hey to my boyfriend?”

Ian giggled and launched himself at Mickey, pecking kisses all over his face until he gasped and shoved at Ian’s upper body. The kids were laughing wildly at their display. 

“Come on. I’m paying a fortune for parking.” Ian took Mickey’s hand and led them to the lot. 

“We’re going to have so much fun this weekend!” Zara skipped to the door. 

And fun they had. The first night was spent at Ian’s apartment where he’d pulled out the sofa into a bed for the kids and the four of them grabbed pillows and blankets as they watched back to back movies and ate the best pizza in the borough. On Saturday they headed out and toured the famous spots, including the ferry to Staten Island at Yev’s request. Saturday night came and Ian took the family to a local bowling alley where Mickey surprised everyone by winning all three games. They ate burgers and hot dogs in the lane before heading home to crash out. On Sunday Yev took the opportunity to visit the Yankees again and Mickey went along in case someone tried to get him to sign a shitty contract. 

“Can I see where you work?” Zara asked Ian when they were alone in his apartment. 

“Really?”

Zara picked at her thumbnail. “Yeah. I think it sounds cool. I’ve been reading up on joining the army.”

Ian swallowed his immediate fear of Mickey killing him dead for encouraging his daughter to enlist. He decided it might be better for him to take her to West Point and show her first hand how much of a not great idea it was. 

“Sure!” He beamed. 

Ian could tell immediately that his plan had backfired when Zara gazed around the campus with heart eyes. His heart sank and his stomach churned. 

“This is so cool.” She squeezed his arm. “You think they’d accept me?”

Ian smiled tightly. “It’s tough. They want the elite. You have to prove you’re good enough to become that elite...”

“How did you do it?”

Ian laughed loudly. “I didn’t! I didn’t graduate from here. I tried to get in but I was too young. No qualifications. So I enlisted the poor person way and worked my way up. Hard as all fuck but it feels good to be here training these guys knowing that I’m good enough now at least.”

“Wow.” Zara sighed. “Doesn’t it make you feel so...alive?”

And Ian couldn’t argue with that. It did make him feel alive. This place. The army. It gave him purpose and a meaning to his life. It gave him a home when he left everything and everyone behind. It helped him make a living. To fend for himself. It taught him how to be a self-contained unit. Up until New Years, the army had been nothing but a force for good in his life. Now? Now it was the thing that was keeping him away from the place he truly felt at home. It was a sick feeling that he wasn’t dealing with very well. 

“It’s like Disneyland to me, the most magical place on Earth.” He answered honestly. “But it keeps me away from your Dad, and you and Yev, and that’s slowly killing me.”

Zara hugged Ian around his middle and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. “We love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don’t be sad. It will all work out in the end.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian chuckled. 

“As soon as I convince Dad that New York is the best place for us to live...”

Ian laughed heartily. “Sure. I can see him going along with that. Your dad is Southside, Princess.”

Zara just gave him and dimpled smile that loudly told him to wait and see. 

“Come on...I’ll show you the living conditions and we’ll see if I can’t put a nail in the coffin of this army fascination of yours.” He joked and led her to the dorm blocks. 

Ian was doing circuit training with some third years when his commanding officer called for him to meet him in his office. He handed the class over to the guy who was by far the best in the group to show off his natural leadership skills while Ian jogged over to the office block to see his boss. 

“Ian, have a seat.” Taylor was stony faced. 

Ian complied and frowned. “Everything okay, Sir.”

“I hope so.” He replied. “I need to ask you some questions. Establish some facts.”

Ian nodded. “Sure. Go ahead.” 

It wouldn’t be the first time a whiny, disgruntled cadet had run his mouth to an influential family member and had Ian dragged into the office to explain himself. 

“We’ve had some...uh...disturbing comments made regarding your...proclivities.” Taylor was supremely uncomfortable and it was pissing Ian off. Now rumors of his sexual orientation had reached the higher powers and he was being forced to comment on it to his boss. This was a fucking joke. 

“With all due respect, Sir, I’m not sure how my proclivities, as you put it, are anyone’s concern but my own.” Ian’s eyes narrowed into angry points. 

“Well I think it is absolutely my business when cadets are spreading gossip about one of my staff...particularly gossip of this nature.” Taylor huffed. 

“Cadets gossip every damn year. It’s never got me called in here before. Just because I’m a little different outside of the military and my proclivities are considered taboo doesn’t mean I have to apologize for them.” Ian argued firmly. 

Taylor’s eyes widened. “So it’s true?”

“Yes it’s true! But I still don’t see what business it is of anyone here!” 

“Because she’s clearly underage, Captain Gallagher!” Taylor yelled at Ian abruptly. 

“What? Who? Huh?” Ian felt his jaw open. 

“The girl you were seen taking into your dorm room last weekend! And having extensive video calls with. It is completely unacceptable to have relations with an minor and it is quite a different level of unacceptable to bring the minor onto campus for you to engage in your sordid activities!” Taylor blasted him and Ian exhaled harshly when he realized what he’d inadvertently admitted to. 

“You mean _Zara_?” Ian mumbled and Taylor held up a hand. 

“Don’t! I want no details. I can’t be party to this, Ian. I’m already going to be digging myself out of a hole as it is.”

Ian was raging with anger. “Hold up. You think I’m a pedophile? _Me_?”

Taylor went red. “I...uh...well...”

“How long have you known me, sir? Have I ever given you reason to think I’m a pervert?” Ian crossed his arms across his chest and glared. 

“Ian, I have to act on concerns raised to me in good faith. Are you telling me you didn’t have an underage girl in your room this last weekend?”

Ian laughed bitterly. “Yes, sir. Yes I did. I had a fourteen year old girl in my room. Her name is Zara. We also Skype each other, pretty much every night and definitely every weekend. She’s family!”

“Family?” Taylor gaped. “In what capacity?”

“We don’t have a label decided just yet, sir. She’s my partner’s daughter. One day, perhaps my stepdaughter.” Ian said haughtily. 

“Oh! Oh my goodness!” Taylor blushed furiously. “I didn’t realise you were in a relationship.”

“Well I am. A very loving and committed relationship with someone I first dated when I was a teenager. We reconnected at New Years and we’ve been together ever since. Zara expressed an interest in joining the military so I was showing her around the campus.” Ian felt his anger simmering as he explained himself. 

“I see. Well, it all appears to be a misunderstanding!” Taylor looked sickeningly pleased with himself that he didn’t have to publicly deal with a scandal. 

Ian’s mouth tightened into a grim line. “I didn’t think I’d ever have to explain myself like this to you.”

Taylor sighed. “I have to investigate, Ian. It’s my job.”

“You thought I would do that to a child...”

“No!”

“Can I be dismissed, sir?” Ian rose to his feet and straightened his back, ready to salute. 

“Of course.” Taylor sniffed, discomfited. 

Ian stopped when he reached the door, his hand on the knob. “Sir, you didn’t ask but I think I should make my position clear. The thing I thought I was admitting to...I’m gay. My partner is Zara’s father. Just thought you should know.”

He didn’t wait around to see the response. He headed straight back to his dorm and locked himself away in his room. 

Mickey’s expression when Ian finally answered his fifth Skype call made Ian’s heart break all over again. 

“Where the _fuck_ have you been? I nearly called 911!” He snapped, his relief making him sag into his chair on the slightly grainy screen. 

Ian sniffed and swiped at his eyes. Mickey’s heart sank. Ian was the toughest motherfucker he knew so if he was emotional it meant the issue was bad. The one thing that stood out for Mickey since he met Ian again was how differently he dealt with his emotions. Back in the day, Ian Gallagher was a hot mess when it came to sentiment and emotion. These days, he could box things up and store them away in his mind. Mickey wasn’t sure he knew which way was better. 

“Hey, tough guy. What’s up?” Mickey softened his voice. 

“This isn’t the place I thought it was, Mick. These people. I replaced my family with these people but they have no place in my life. They hurt me just as bad...worse...than my family ever have.”

Mickey’s blood ran cold. “What the fuck?”

And so the whole story came tumbling out. Mickey was ready to board the next plane to New York to fix this mess for his man, and probably killing a few people along the way. Ian looked so desolate and dejected. 

“Come home, Ian.” Mickey’s voice was thick with sadness. 

Ian sniffed. “I don’t have a home.”

“Of course you do.” Mickey chuckled quietly. “Right here with us. Come home.”

“I need some time. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

The realization didn’t happen immediately. Ian needed some time to think about his life. All the things he thought were positives were now turning out to be the pain in his life. He glanced around at his fellow soldiers and wondered which of them thought he was capable of hurting a child...which of them Ian thought he knew and would take a bullet for only to find out he never really knew them at all. Mickey was still there every night to talk but Ian didn’t want to discuss the feeling of abandonment he felt right now. It was easier to pretend it wasn’t happening. After a couple of weeks he was called back to see his commanding officer. This wasn’t going to be good. 

“Ian, how are you?” Taylor waved him into the seat opposite him. 

Ian shrugged, not bothered if he came off as petulant. “Fine. Are you about to tell me about more gossip from the rumor mill?”

Taylor steepled his fingers and tapped them against his lips. “I want to apologize. From myself but also on behalf of your comrades. We should have known better.”

Ian scoffed. “But you didn’t...”

“And for that, I am sorry.”

“Okay.” Ian shrugged again. 

“You haven’t been yourself since we talked. I hoped we could move on.”

Ian rubbed at his forehead. “It’s not that easy, sir. You see, the army has been my family for a long time. It replaced the family I left behind. But my real family, my blood, may be a fucked up mess sometimes but they never, ever would’ve believed the things you did about me. They would’ve known me better. I feel let down.”

Taylor sighed heavily and Ian knew he wanted him to just say he would forget all about it. But Ian was beyond that now. 

“I think I’m going to request my discharge papers.” Ian said finally. “I’m done here.”

Taylor’s mouth opened and his eyes went wide. “What? No. You can’t do that because of a misunderstanding. We can move past this. Bigger things have been overcome, Ian. You’re a damn good soldier. The best. We can’t lose you like this.”

Ian smiled softly. “It’s not just about a misunderstanding, sir. I miss them so much. I’ve never had a family of my own before and now I have a real shot at it and I’m so far away. I love Mickey. I have since I was fifteen years old. He’s got two great kids. One of them is going to college in a few months. Zara wants to enlist. Everything is happening around me and I just have to watch.”

He didn’t know why he was trying to explain to Taylor. Sure, they had a friendly relationship built up over years of working together. But he wasn’t really sure Taylor wanted to know details about his personal life and, particularly, his homosexuality. Taylor smiled and nodded in understanding. “My wife threatened to divorce me, very seriously, a couple of years ago when I dragged her along to an Army black tie dinner on her birthday for the fifth year in a row. I understand how difficult the military can be on your private life. But this is the life we chose and the life we thrive in. You can find a way to make this work.”

Ian rubbed his eyes again. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Why don’t you take some extended leave? Sánchez has been chomping at the bit to have more responsibility. He can take over your cadets for a while. Take some time. Head to see your family and have a conversation about your future. I don’t want to lose you, Ian. But if that’s best for you I will understand completely. Just make sure it’s what you want before you do it.” Taylor offered. 

“How long?” Ian squinted. 

“How long do you need?” Taylor asked. “You have about six years of leave banked so I guess it’s up to you.”

Ian laughed quietly. He hadn’t bothered using much leave since he didn’t have anywhere or anyone he wanted to visit. “Three months?”

Taylor barely blinked before he nodded. “Sure. Three months will be enough for you to know if you want to be a civilian. And long enough for you to know if Mickey is who you want to pin your hopes on.”

Ian felt a weight lift off his shoulders. “Thank you, sir.”

Taylor nodded. “I’m deeply sorry for everything that happened. I want you in my unit, Ian. But more so I want you to be happy.”

Ian could have cried with relief. He rose to his feet and saluted his boss. He left the room and went to immediately pack his bags. 

Mickey was in the middle of cooking dinner, taking over Yev’s turn since he was studying with Liam in the living room for his math test in the morning. He was stirring the sauce and keeping an eye on the garlic bread and yelling for Zara to get her ass out of her bedroom and set the table. The doorbell rang and Mickey rolled his eyes at the complete ignorance of everyone in his household. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get it. I’m not busy or anything.” He muttered as he stomped to the door, all geared up to yell at the Jehovah’s Witnesses who didn’t know better than to interrupt a Milkovich at dinner time. He yanked open the door and gasped when he saw Ian on his stoop. 

“Hey.” Ian greeted tiredly. That’s what Mickey noticed first. Ian was exhausted and it was written all over his face. 

“What the fuck...? Are you okay?” Mickey stepped out to him and reached out to touch his arm. 

“I came home.” Ian smiled shyly. 

“You came home.” Mickey repeated and threw his arms around Ian, kissing his neck as he held him tightly. They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing each other in and letting their racing hearts settle down. It was amazing. Until...

“DAD!” Zara shrieked. “THE GARLIC BREAD IS BURNING!”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s good to talk.

_**February 28th** _

A little over a week had passed since Ian returned to Chicago and began staying with Mickey and the kids. The smell of burnt garlic bread still lingered in the kitchen and it reminded Ian that everything seemed to be happening so quickly. It was still only two months since he met Mickey again and now he was living in his home with his kids and on the verge of turning his back on his distinguished military career for good. Mickey was giving him space to think without putting any pressure on, and Ian was grateful, but he couldn’t help wondering what it all meant. It was unfair for him to expect Mickey to just make all the choices for him but just a sign from him to let Ian know he was making a good call would ease his pain. 

“You going out?” Mickey asked when he saw Ian pull on his heavy coat. 

“Just visiting the house to see Debbie. Won’t be long.”

Mickey smiled reassuringly. “Take your time. I wasn’t giving you a curfew.”

Ian grinned and backed Mickey up until his back rested against the door frame. He kissed Mickey deeply, pulling all the air from the brunet’s lungs before stepping back. “Love you.”

“Yup. Got that memo.” Mickey teased and shoved him towards the door. “Love you too.”

Debbie was sitting at the kitchen table in the Gallagher house, where she still lived on a semi-temporary basis, with a load of paperwork in front of her. When Ian walked in she leapt up and hugged him tightly. 

“Oh my God! You look great!” She gasped. 

“Thanks. What’s going on here?” He pointed to the table. 

“Filing my taxes. Living the fucking dream.” She scowled and went to fix Ian some coffee. 

“Oh yeah. Mickey did his last week. Never heard him swear so much since that time I kneed him in the balls when I was sixteen...” Ian mused aloud at the memory. 

Debbie squinted at her brother. “Huh?”

“It was an accident. We’d closed the store so we could fool around but Linda started banging on the door. I freaked out and accidentally caught him in the unmentionables with my knee. He went fucking crazy.” Ian chuckled. 

Debbie burst into laughter. “Damn. Poor Mickey. It’s still kinda crazy to me that you guys were a thing back then...”

Ian sighed heavily. “Yeah. Wasn’t the most stable point in my life.”

“But look at you now. Love’s young dream. It’s so nice to see you this happy.” She nudged his shoulder with her own. 

Ian nodded. “For now. I’m bound to fuck it up sooner or later.”

Debbie glared at him, horrified. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Ian shuffled his feet and leaned against the fridge. He couldn’t find the words to articulate the thoughts in his mind. 

“Ian...you love him. Like, actual love. The kind that lasts.” Debbie reminded him. 

“Like Frank and Monica?” Ian chipped in bitterly. 

“Okay now I’m really lost. What have they got to do with anything in the real world? Which, as you very well know, they haven’t inhabited since the late eighties.” Debbie snarked at her brother. 

“I just don’t want him to feel like he’s trapped with me. That if I do leave the army, he’s obligated to stay with me. It’s only been a few weeks. Maybe he doesn’t know what he wants yet.”

“Do you?” Debbie shoved Ian aside and opened the fridge, pulling out a couple of beers and popping the caps off with her teeth. Sometimes the Fiona influences were hard to hide. Ian took the offered bottle. 

“What?” He asked her. 

“Do you know what you want yet? You’re right, it’s only been a few weeks. But you’re ready to leave the army to be closer to them so you must know how you feel...”

Ian gaped at her. “Well...yeah...”

Debbie failed to hide her triumphant smirk. “So maybe we have to believe Mickey knows what he wants too.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Fine. I get it. You’re smarter than me.”

She patted his stomach lightly. “But you can still run a mile way faster than I ever could, so we just have to play to our strengths huh.”

Zara was untying the laces on the new running shoes Ian had bought for her when she told him she wanted to join him on his daily exercise. Mickey had raised his eyebrows at the declaration but was vaguely surprised when she actually followed through. This was the third time they’d gone out running together and Ian was impressed by her stamina and technique. 

“I’m starving!” She stretched her arms above her head. “Can we get pizza for dinner?”

Ian snorted. “Not really how you’re supposed to follow up a 5k run...”

Mickey’s eyes followed the hem of Ian’s shirt as it lifted and he was fixated on his abs, completely unaware he was perving on his boyfriend until Zara fake-gagged. Mickey shot her a glare. 

“I’m gonna take a shower and then order a pizza or three. Leave your credit card by the phone before you disappear into your room...” Zara grinned back wickedly and bounced down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Mickey looked at Ian in disbelief. “Where the fuck did I find her?”

Ian laughed and moved closer to Mickey until they were almost chest to chest. “She’s fuckin adorable. Now, where’s your credit card?”

It was less than ten minutes later and Ian was sliding into Mickey, feeling the familiar spark at the base of his spine. Ian got a perverse pleasure in fucking Mickey to within an inch of his life knowing he couldn’t scream out his pleasure with his daughter down the hall. 

“Fuck.” Mickey hissed, pushing back on Ian. “We gotta ditch these rubbers, man. I wanna feel you again...like I used to...”

That sent another spark up Ian’s spine and he squeezed Mickey’s hips hard. “Oh yeah...”

“I’m gonna come, Gallagher. Don’t fuckin stop.”

Ian kept going, harder and faster, until he was snapping his hips in a blur. Mickey’s only sound was a muffled whine as he bit down on his pillow. A second later the whine turned into a grunt as he spilled all over the bed cover. Ian only needed another ten seconds and then he fell over the edge of his own bliss. They slumped together on the bed for a moment and Mickey growled under his breath. 

“Hmm?” Ian murmured in a daze. 

“Wet spot.” Mickey replied. 

“Sorry.”

“I’m not. We need a night away together though. Not sure how much longer I can do the silent thing.”

Ian giggled and pressed a kiss to the back of Mickey’s neck. “Sounds amazing. Maybe we could get tested before and then...”

Mickey rolled over, smirking at Ian. “Oh yeah I’m all in.”

“Good. I’m all in too. Cuz you know what?”

Mickey chuckled. “You love me?”

“How did you guess?” Ian flipped over and started to tickle Mickey’s ribs. When Mickey fought back it didn’t take long for him to end up on top of Ian, gazing down into green eyes that he still couldn’t believe he got to look at again. 

“You gonna stay?” 

The words tumbled out of Mickey’s mouth before he could stop them. He’d sworn to himself he wouldn’t add any pressure onto Ian’s already difficult and life changing decision. His eyes went wide and he shook his head. “Ignore that.”

Ian smiled sweetly. “It’s okay. And honestly? I don’t know. We gotta have a serious conversation and I’m having way too much fun right now to be serious...”

Mickey nodded. “I get it.”

“Do you? Because as soon as I open my mouth and say what I gotta say...there’s no going back from that shit. You gotta be ready for it too.”

Mickey puffed out his breath and tried to roll off the redhead, who held him firmly in place. “Are you ready to have that conversation Mick?”

“Not yet.” Mickey admitted. “But soon.”

Ian nodded. “Soon.”

“You talked to Lip yet?”

“Definitely not ready for _that_ conversation.” Ian snorted and made Mickey chuckle. 

“Don’t leave it too long.” The older man warned. “Life’s too short for grudges.”

Ian knew he was thinking about Svetlana and squeezed his waist tenderly. “I know.”

They fell silent until they heard a knock at the front door. 

“Mmm...pizza.” Ian mumbled longingly. 

Knowing Mickey was right and doing something about it? Two very different things. It took Ian another week to get the energy and inclination to see his brother. But now here he was, sitting in the Alibi chatting to Kev while he waited for Lip. Kev was Mr Alibi and talk of moving on to pastures new over the years had been just that: talk. Nothing ever seemed better than running the bar so he was still pouring drinks and sharing his weird version of wisdom with patrons day in and day out. Lip arrived a little while later and they sat in a booth at the back, Ian with his bottle of beer and Lip nursing a coffee. 

“So you’re back in town huh. Didn’t wanna stay at the house this time either?” Lip started off on a high and Ian had to hold his breath to stop the sigh of disappointment from escaping. 

“Would you stay there when your partner has a perfectly warm bed to sleep in?” Ian shrugged gamely. 

“Partner?” Lip scoffed. “That’s what we're calling Mickey these days?”

Ian took a breath. “Look, I get it. I really do. You saw me back then when I was at my worst. My whole life was consumed by how much I loved Mickey and how he could never give me what I wanted. But that was then, Lip. You were there for me back then and I appreciate it more than you’ll ever know but it’s all in the past now. The Mickey I’m with today isn’t that guy. He’s...”

“Don’t you fucking dare say perfect!” Lip warned. 

Ian started to giggle. “Absolutely not. But who is?”

“Yeah. I guess.” Lip conceded. 

“I love him, Lip. That’s all there is. I love everything about him and he makes me happy. He has a beautiful family and they’ve welcomed me so openly. I feel like this is my second chance at being happy with him. And I really want you to support me this time too.” Ian finished gently. 

Lip sipped at his coffee. “Ian...you’re asking me to forget the memories I have of you falling apart because of him.”

“I’m not. I’m asking you to put them behind you. Like I have. Because there’s a lot of stuff you didn’t know about back then and it was all so relevant to the story. And that’s on me. I didn’t tell you everything and let you form an opinion on us. But it wasn’t my story to tell.”

Lip rubbed his hand over his mouth. “So what’s the plan? How is this gonna work? You gonna get married and live happily ever after?”

Ian smiled and shrugged. “We haven’t talked about it all yet. But we will. Soon.”

Lip exhaled shallowly and flicked Ian’s thumb with his fingers. “You know I love you.”

“I know.” Ian acknowledged. 

“And I’ll always have your back.”

Ian beamed happily. “Thank you.”

Lip sat back in his seat. “I’m only doing this because I’m scared of Liam...he’s a scary fucker when he’s mad.”

Ian chuckled warmly. “Yeah. He yelled at Yev last week for slacking off on his math revision and I don’t think the kid is over it yet.”

“Yev, huh.” Lip mused. “You get on well with his kids?”

This was Ian’s happy place. He could, and often would, wax poetic about the Milkovich family and how much he loved them. He rambled to Lip for a few minutes about how great they were and when he stopped he frowned at the dazed smile on Lip’s face. 

“What?”

Lip laughed softly. “Nothing. You’re just...”

“Happy?” Ian teased. 

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

“I know.”

“So you kissed and made up?” Mickey asked Ian later that night when the house was quiet and they were in bed. 

“Yeah. It’s hard to be mad when it comes from a place of love.”

Mickey grunted. “I dunno...I found it pretty easy to be mad at him.”

Ian kicked him gently in the shin. “Well I didn’t. So hopefully he’s over it and we can move on.”

“Amen.” 

With one difficult conversation down Ian was left with one to go. He had no interest in chasing Fiona for her time, love, forgiveness whatever the fuck. He’d leave it up to her to make a move to heal the rift. He had Liam in his life, and his home almost every other day, and Debbie was always in contact now. Lip would be around if he needed him. Carl was Carl. No hassle. No drama. A rude Instagram meme and a tag in some army fail video a week was the best he could hope for from his brother and that was fine with Ian. But the big conversation he needed to have with Mickey was unavoidable, especially as he didn’t have all that much time left of his leave. Ian decided to put it off for another few days as he conspired with Yev and Zara for them to hold the fort at home while he whisked Mickey away for a couple of nights in a hotel. Yev was more than happy to stay home with Zara and she was delighted to be aiding and abetting the grand romantic plan Ian had cooked up for her father. It was long overdue and she wasn’t going to stand in the way of his happiness. 

So that’s how Ian ended up with the traumatic task of getting Mickey into the car and driving across the state to a sprawling country hotel with gorgeous views of woodland and clean air. It was only a couple of hours to drive but it felt like another world. Ian wanted it to be a surprise but Mickey hated surprises more than he hated a case of the clap. Or, at least he suspected he did. He’d never had the clap but it was still a safe bet. He muttered and grumbled for the entire journey until they arrived at the hotel. At that point all annoyance was lost and he broke into a blinding smile directed at Ian. 

“You did this?” 

Ian shrugged. “Thought we could use some time alone.”

“This is pretty sweet, Gallagher. I’m gonna start thinking you gotta crush on me.” Mickey joked. 

“Oh I do. I definitely do.” Ian pecked a kiss to Mickey’s head. “Let’s go inside.”

When they were shown to their room, Mickey couldn’t stop gazing around him in amazement. There was a huge bed in front of the double French window that overlooked a quiet courtyard and a freestanding bath tub in the middle of the room that could fit a football team. It was decorated with dark wood furniture and opulent red drapes. 

“This is...” Mickey gaped. 

“Like a Jane Austen novel.” Ian concluded and Mickey looked at him. “She the Pride and Prejudice chick?”

“Yeah.” Ian laughed. “You read it?”

“Nope. But Zara made me watch the movie.”

“It’s a really nice room.”

Mickey nodded. “You think this place is soundproof?”

“Dunno.” Ian shrugged casually. “But I wanna find out.”

“Can’t believe you brought me here. You must really love me.”

Ian was taken aback. “You doubted it?”

Mickey smirked. “With how often you tell me?”

“I’m not into holding a part of myself back anymore.”

Mickey nodded and pointed to the bed. “Good. Cuz there’s one piece of you I don’t want you holding back anymore.”

Ian laughed musically as he picked Mickey up and tossed him onto the bed. 

The first night was spent in bed. From the moment Mickey’s back hit the mattress they had no plans to get dressed again. Room service came and went but still they remained naked. It was very liberating. 

“You’re gonna make me have the conversation now aren’t you?” Mickey was hoarse from all the screaming he’d been allowed to do. 

“Make you?” Ian ran his fingertips down Mickey’s bare back. He was face down on the bed, unable to move. 

“You know...make us...whatever.”

“Don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t wanna do.” Ian replied. 

“Cut the bullshit, Gallagher. We’ve gotta do this.”

Ian watched as Mickey turned onto his side and smiled softly at him. “You know, talking about having this conversation had taken longer than the actual conversation is gonna take.”

Ian nodded and turned on his side so he was almost nose to nose with Mickey. The older man snagged Ian’s hand and held it against his chest. “So...talk to me.”

Ian closed his eyes and thought back to a time where he would’ve sold a kidney to hear Mickey say those words. He kept his eyes closed as he began to speak. 

“Okay...well...I love you, Mick. I love you and I love Zara and I love Yev. This life you’ve created is everything I wanted for you. I’m only mad that I didn’t get to see it for longer.”

Mickey smiled and knocked his forehead against Ian’s. “Me too.”

“I love my job too. It’s all I’ve ever known and I’m fuckin good at it. The army took me in when I needed a new start and it’s built me into the man I am today. It scares me to think about walking away from that and leaving behind everything I know.” Ian’s eyes remained closed. 

Mickey swallowed and it was loud in the silent room. “I understand.”

Ian inhaled a shaky breath. “But I’ve walked away from you once before and I really don’t think I could survive it a second time.”

“I’m not asking you to walk away from the army, Ian. It’s not an us or them situation here...” Mickey told him softly. 

“But it is...because being so far away from you all, watching from a distance as you all live your lives and the kids growing up...it’s a half life. I’d just be an observer.” Ian sighed, eyes still closed. “I know you would never make me choose. I love you for that. But I know I’m gonna have to choose.”

Mickey took a deep breath of his own and used his spare hand to touch Ian’s jaw. “Ian, look at me.”

Ian’s eyes squeezed shut. “I need to finish this.”

“Okay...”

“I need you to know that if I leave the army and come back to Chicago...you don’t owe me anything. You’re not obligated to stay with me if it’s not working out for you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Ian...” Mickey gasped. “The fuck? That’s not even a thing...Jesus!”

“Promise me you’ll never force yourself to stay with me.” Ian’s eyes were starting to burn from the tightness of shutting them. 

“I know what I want, Gallagher. You think you’re the only one who fell hard here? I can’t stop thinking about your ginger ass for more than five minutes in a day! I see something funny at work and I can’t wait to get home and tell you about it. You’ve fucked me over, Ian. I’m gone for you.”

Ian rested his head against Mickey’s cheekbone and inhaled shakily. “It’s only been a few weeks...”

“Fuck off. No it hasn’t. It’s been twenty damn years and you know it.” Mickey huffed and tickled Ian’s face with his breath. “I want you, Ian. However I can get you. If you go back to New York then we keep doing this. We make it work like we have been. There’s no version of this conversation that ends with us walking away from each other.”

“I don’t want to go back to New York.” Ian confessed. “I have no idea what I’m gonna do instead, but I don’t want to leave you guys again.”

“Okay.” Mickey cupped the back of Ian’s head and held him. “Okay.”

“We’d have to talk to the kids. It has to be their decision too.” Ian added. 

Mickey scoffed gently. “Sure. Like they’re gonna have a problem with it. More chance of them kicking my ass out onto the streets.”

Ian allowed his body to relax and he started to chuckle. Mickey pressed gentle kisses to his face. 

“Ian, look at me.”

This time Ian pulled away from Mickey and opened his eyes, emerald green locking on azure blue. 

“I love you.” Mickey whispered. “Always have, always will.”

A tear rolled down Ian’s face and he smiled brightly. “So gay.” He teased and the tension was broken, dissolving into a tickle fight and another round of mind-blowing sex. 

Zara and Yev shared mixed looks of confusion when the four of them sat at the table in the kitchen to talk about the future. 

“You’re quitting the army?” Yev repeated. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Ian smiled, his thigh resting against Mickey’s for moral support. 

“But why?” Zara frowned harder. 

Ian squinted as his brain replayed the words he’d used to tell the kids the decision he’d made regarding his future with the Milkovich family. He was certain he’d been pretty clear about it. 

“Because for some reason he wants to stay here with us bunch of misfits.” Mickey replied. “That wasn’t clear?”

“I mean, sure. Staying with us. I get that. But why quit the army? You love your job, Ian.” Yev glanced at Zara and she nodded along. 

Ian sat back in his chair. “You don’t want me to live with you guys?”

His leg was starting to shake so Mickey clamped his hand down on his thigh. 

Zara rolled her pretty eyes. “Are you two just the dumbest morons on the planet?”

Yev snorted a deep laugh and fist bumped his sister. She definitely had a Milkovich tongue in her head. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Princess. Please explain how I’m such a moron.” Ian folded his arms across his chest. 

“Why are you thinking about leaving West Point and moving here when we could just move closer to West Point?” Zara retorted. “I mean, it just makes way more sense!”

“It does?” Mickey frowned. 

Yev nodded. “Sure! I’m moving to New York in the summer anyway.”

“And you work for a national company. You could easily get a transfer to one of the 74 branches of auto shops in New York.” Zara shrugged. 

“Wait...how do you know how many...know what? Never mind.” Mickey waved his hand. 

“We don’t have any family nearby apart from Aunt Mandy but she travels for work so much we’d have more chance of seeing her regularly if we were in New York...” Yev chipped in again. 

“And Ian’s family are a bunch of douchebags so it’s not like he’s moving back to be closer to them.” Zara added with her Milkovich tongue. 

Ian raised his eyebrows. “You make a good point.”

“And Liam was saying last week that he wasn’t planning on sticking around in Chicago forever once he’s qualified.” Yev stated. 

Mickey fixed Zara with a stern look. “What about your friends? You’re fine with just leaving them behind?”

Zara shrugged. “If they’re true friends they’ll stay in touch and visit me. And I’ll make new friends. Cool friends. It is New York after all.”

Ian and Mickey looked at each other then back to the kids. 

“My apartment isn’t big enough for all of us.” Ian said, rapidly running out of reasons to argue the point. It wasn’t that he _wanted_ to argue the point, but he needed everyone to understand what they were dealing with here. 

“We could get a bigger place...if I sold the house.” Mickey suggested quietly, biting his lip. 

“You’d sell this place?” Ian gasped. “But the kids grew up here!”

Zara groaned at Ian. “God, are all gays born so sentimental or did you get an extra helping at the hospital?”

Mickey couldn’t contain his laughter. Zara shared none of his actual DNA but she was his child to the core. If anyone wanted to debate nature versus nurture he had a living case study right here in his baby girl. 

“Life moves on, Ian. Just because we were happy here doesn’t mean we can’t be happy somewhere else.” Yev noted. 

Zara nodded. “Bricks and mortar make a house, family makes a home.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and pointed at Zara’s cellphone where it rested on the table in front of her. “Instagram ban for a week.”

She giggled happily. “That’s actually a wall sticker on Abbie’s living room. Her mom is one of those people.”

“Those people?” Yev tilted his head. 

“Live, laugh, love types.” She replied. “Barf.”

They all laughed and when it died down they were all suspended in anticipation.

“New York, huh?” Mickey smirked at Ian. 

“We’re really doing this?” Ian replied. 

They looked back at the kids, both nodding firmly. 

“Group decision?” Ian checked. 

“All in favor, say aye.” Zara raised her hand. “Aye.”

Yev was next. “Aye.”

Mickey grinned widely as his hand lifted. “Aye.”

Ian glanced around at the group, blown away by the sacrifice they were all agreeing to make for him. But wasn’t that what family did for each other? He was just about to do the same for them after all. A blinding smile lit his face as he lifted his hand in the air. 

“Aye.”


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location, location, location

_**March 20th** _

Moving a family to New York was not an easy task. Mickey couldn’t request a transfer until they knew where they would be living and Zara was pouting about all the possible locations the guys came up with because they were at least an hour outside of the city. 

“We can’t afford a decent place big enough for four people in fuckin Manhattan, Zara. That’s just crazy money.” Mickey explained, growing frustrated. 

“But it’s only three of us! Yev is going to college.”

Mickey stared at her. “So, what? We just kick him out and don’t let him back in the house?”

“Well, no...” 

“Besides that, the city is too far away from West Point. It would mean Ian would have to stay on the base during the week and only come home at weekends...” Mickey added, knowing that would be the thing that made Zara reconsider. 

“But that’s rubbish!” She huffed. 

“I know. But New York is a big place. We have to make the right choices now so we don’t end up in a worse situation than we’re in now, kiddo.” Mickey’s voice softened. “It’s gonna be tough. Starting a new life in a strange city? Not easy. We need to stick together and have Ian with us. He’s the reason we’re doing this, right?”

Zara’s expression turned in an instant. This was Ian they were talking about. She’d move heaven and earth for him. 

“Yeah. And I can get the train into the city on weekends. It’s not too far.”

Mickey’s skin prickled. “Sure. Maybe we go together the first few times.”

Zara giggled and hugged her father. “Of course. Thanks Dad.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Now go pack your shit for the weekend. Ian’s got us hooked up with a realtor and we’ve gotta hit seven places in one day.”

Zara skipped to her room, singing at the top of her voice with excitement. 

Ian welcomed the Milkovich family at the airport once again and they stopped for a brief bite to eat before heading straight off to meet up with Kathy, the perky realtor who was stunned to discover Ian’s partner was a tough looking male thug with tattoos all over his hands. After introductions were made Ian pulled her aside before they went into the first place, which Ian already knew wasn’t right for them. 

“Look, heads up. Mickey looks mean and sounds even meaner but he’s actually a sweetheart. If he swears, it’s just his way.”

Kathy nodded and smiled. “I can’t quite picture the two of you together...”

Ian chuckled and started up the steps. “He’s the love of my life.”

He opened the door and came face to face with Mickey, who was on his way back out again. 

“Nope. Not this one.” Mickey said with a firm glare at Kathy. “It’s got a smell.”

“A smell?” Kathy was surprised. 

“Yup.” Mickey was adamant, and headed back to the car. “Smells like dead people.”

Zara sighed as she trailed behind with Yev. “How the hell does he know what dead people smell like?”

“Don’t ask.” Yev giggled. 

Ian just smiled and spread his arms at Kathy. “Love of my life.”

The second place was even worse than the first and they didn’t stay more than five minutes. 

“Smell that?” Mickey glanced at Ian knowingly and the redhead grinned. 

“Crystal meth.” Ian replied. “It’s in the walls. That shit is never going away.”

Kathy was perplexed. “What? How?”

Zara and Yev shared another disbelieving look. “Since when has Dad been a sniffer dog?” Zara whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

The next place was better but it was a little small and it didn’t click with any of them. Ian could see Kathy was starting to get twitchy but she pressed on anyway. 

“This next one is an older property but it’s in good condition and going for a decent price.”

“Where is it?” Mickey asked, which was pretty irrelevant since he didn’t know where anything was located this far north. 

“Sleepy Hollow.” Kathy replied and Zara’s eyes instantly widened in Johnny Depp related excitement. 

“Aww fuck no.” Mickey shook his head vehemently. 

“Mick...” Ian sighed. 

“No way! I’ve seen the movie...I’d like to walk down my driveway to get my paper without seeing any headless fuckers thank you very much.”

Ian glanced at Yev. “Wanna take this one?”

“Sure.” The teenager shrugged and turned to his father. “Firstly, it’s not real, it’s a movie. Secondly, you don’t get a paper delivered. Finally, you’re a goddamn adult and IT IS NOT REAL.”

Kathy had no idea what the fuck was happening here. Ian smiled reassuringly. 

“Do you have anywhere to show us that’s not been featured in literary folklore and is maybe on the other side of the Hudson? Getting over the bridge can be a bitch in the winter.”

Kathy looked down at her notes and her frown deepened. The family watched as she took a deep breath and internally pulled herself together. 

“Okay. I’m telling you absolutely nothing about this place until we get there. Let’s go.”

She got into her car and waited for then to follow behind in their own car. 

Mickey glared at Ian as they headed further north. 

“We moving to fuckin Canada?”

Ian glared back at him. “What the fuck is your problem?”

Zara huffed a sigh from the back. “Jesus. Here we go.”

“What did you just say?” Mickey snapped at his daughter but she was entirely unperturbed. Yev snickered beside her and patted Ian on the shoulder. 

“We’re about to head into what we like to call The Mikhailo Milkovich Freak Out Zone.” 

Zara giggled and Ian joined in, which only made Mickey get more mad at them. 

“The fuck?” He growled. 

“It happens when you get hit with too much change at once, Dad. We’ve actually been waiting over a week for this.” Zara told him. 

Mickey concentrated on keeping Kathy’s car in his sights as she flew up the interstate in her little Fiat. _Fuckin shitty Italian_ _imports with less credibility than Barbie’s camper van._

“This true, Mick? You freaking out?” Ian rested his hand on Mickey’s thigh. 

“No I am not freaking out fuck you very much!”

Yev chuckled. “It’s okay, Dad. It’s a big thing to pick up everything and move to another state.”

“Yeah, Dad.” Zara agreed. “At least it’s the big stuff you freak out over.”

“Like what?” Ian grinned. 

Yev smirked and tapped his lips with his fingertip. “Like when I started high school and he had to let me walk to school by myself.”

“Or when I started my periods.” Zara said. “Major freak out.” She mouthed silently to Ian. 

“Okay, alright!” Mickey yelled. “Shut the fuck up. I get it. I’m a miserable piece of shit.”

Ian laughed heartily and squeezed Mickey’s thigh. “It’s kinda sweet. But I don’t want you to freak out because it’s not what you want...”

“I sure as fuck don’t wanna live in Canada!” Mickey retorted but relaxed and covered Ian’s hand with his. “But I definitely wanna live with you.”

Ian grinned back at his partner. “Alright then. Turn here.”

“What?” Mickey was distracted by Ian’s beautiful smile. 

“Kathy is taking the next turn.” Ian added and Mickey jerked into action, turning left swiftly so they all screamed and the car groaned in agony. 

“Or we could all die in a fireball crash and never move at all.” Zara muttered dryly when they were back on course. 

“Vails Gate?” Yev murmured as they passed the sign welcoming them to the town. 

“No horror movies set here.” Ian chuckled and earned himself a punch in the shoulder from Mickey. 

The family looked out of all the windows and got a better view of their surroundings as Mickey slowed the car behind Kathy. She was pulling into a tree-lined street with decent sized ranch style houses. 

“This is a nice neighborhood.” Yev noted. 

“Too nice.” Zara agreed. “Something is wrong with this place.”

Ian let out an exasperated breath. “Can we at least wait until we find a dead body in the bathtub before we write this place off?” 

Mickey met Zara’s eye in the rear view mirror and winked. “I dunno, Gallagher. This’ll be one of those places that has a creepy mouth breather for a mayor, the lady who runs the diner likes to keep her fingernails in a jar and the headteacher of the elementary school is a zombie.”

Zara squealed with laughter and clapped. “Love this place already!”

Ian rolled his eyes in dismay. “I hate you all.”

Kathy rolled to a stop at the end of the cul-de-sac and Mickey pulled in behind her. When she got out of her car, Kathy fixed them all with her sunny realtor smile and bounced to them. 

“So...let me tell you about this little gem. Built in the 70’s when the town was a thriving vacation bolthole for the city slickers, this one is a four bed and two bath house with a basement and back patio. It’s been on the market for over a year so I’m confident we can get some wiggle room on the price. The area is very family oriented and the local high school is a ten minute drive from here. It’s less than thirty minutes to West Point and the train station is fifteen minutes north and will have you in the city in less than 90 minutes. Want to see inside?”

Mickey and Ian shared a nervous glance but nodded, following Kathy who was already on the steps leading to the pristine red front door. 

“What the fuck is wrong with this place?” Mickey muttered. 

“Fucked if I know...let’s find out quick so we can fire Kathy and find someone else to waste our time.” Ian retorted. 

On the surface of things nobody could see anything wrong with the house. In fact, it was as close to perfect as either man had let himself believe. It was in need of some fresh paint and a clean up but otherwise it was structurally sound. The kids loved it, agreeing immediately and without argument which room they would take. The back patio was a ridiculously understated way of saying ‘pool area’ and Mickey spotted a barbecue grill that had his name all over it. 

“Kathy...” Ian was bewildered when they met back in the large kitchen area. “Did I accidentally add an extra zero to our budget when I emailed you?”

Kathy waved her hand airily. “Of course not. Sit down, I’ll run through the back story.”

Still suspicious, Ian and Mickey dropped into seats at the dining table while Yev and Zara went out to the back yard again to check out the pool. 

“So...” Kathy folded her hands on the table. “The house was owned until two years ago by a retired army officer. When he died it passed down to his son, who lives abroad. Thailand or somewhere in that direction. He’s never been back over since the funeral and has been trying to sell this place ever since.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard. This place is sweet.” Mickey tapped his hand against the table top as he looked around.

Kathy gave a distinctly unladylike snort. “You’d think. But his dear old dad placed a covenant in the property deeds that means it can only be sold to a member of the military. He was seriously old school about the army and it’s bond of brothers. Drove his son crazy!”

Ian tilted his head. “So I qualify?”

“You do. The important thing to consider is that if you ever wanted to sell up the same rule would apply. And, as the new owner would attest, it’s not always so easy to find a buyer with a rule like that in place.”

Mickey swiped at his nose with his thumb. “We wouldn’t be selling up. This move is our last move.”

Ian smirked at Mickey. “Oh yeah?”

“All in, Gallagher.” Mickey shrugged and Ian reached for his hand on the table. 

“Good. Me too.” He agreed. “And besides, Zara will qualify if she sticks with her plan to enlist.”

Mickey’s expression clouded over and Ian turned back to Kathy before he could hear Mickey’s grumbling about his little girl being a soldier. 

“So, how much? I need to get a second job as a stripper or some shit?” Ian grinned. 

Kathy blushed and shook her head. “It’s two thousand over your budget.”

Ian’s jaw dropped and Mickey squeezed his hand. “That’s it?”

Kathy nodded. “Yep. The owner wants it gone. He’s tired of paying to maintain it and has reduced the price three times already. If you want it, I’m going to go in at five under your budget and see if he bites. Just be prepared for a hard no, he’s a little sore about the cost already so he might stick to his asking price.”

Mickey bit his lip. “Can we have a minute with the kids to talk about it?”

Kathy smiled the smile of a relieved lady and rose to her feet. “I’ll be in my car.”

Mickey and Ian joined the kids in the yard and took another look around. The yard backed onto a creek so they had the gentle ripple of water as background noise. The view over the fence was treetops and skyline. It was stunning. 

“I feel lightheaded.” Yev murmured. “Never breathed air so fresh before.”

Zara wrapped her arms around Mickey’s middle and rested her head on his arm. “Please don’t make us leave.”

Mickey chuckled and stroked her hair. “That’s what we need to talk about, kid. You guys think we could be happy here?”

“Yes.” Yev and Zara answered instantly and in unison. 

Ian was serious. “You need to be sure. This is...it’s fuckin big. The biggest decision we’re probably ever gonna make. And you wouldn’t be doing it if it weren’t for me...so please be sure before you say yes.”

Yev cleared his throat and nodded at Zara once. “Ian, this is the right thing to do. For all of us. A new start, away from Chicago. The location may be swayed by you and your job but the moving is for all of us.”

Ian sniffed and laughed. “Damn allergies.” He joked as he wiped his eye. 

“Fuckin sap.” Mickey teased and hugged Zara a little tighter. 

“We’re doing this?” Ian asked them. 

“All in favor, say aye.” Zara grinned and raised her hand. “Aye.”

Yev was next. “Aye.”

Mickey didn’t hesitate. “Aye.”

Ian beamed at his little family. “Aye.”

They headed back to Ian’s apartment and left Kathy to work her magic to secure their new home. Zara set about doing some research online about their possible new town and Yev went out for a walk, leaving Ian and Mickey alone in his bedroom to talk about the move. At least, that’s what they told Zara. 

“Domesticity turns you on, huh?” Ian reached into Mickey’s boxers and jerked on his hard dick. 

“Mmm yeah. Talk china patterns to me baby.” Mickey joked and bucked his hips in time with Ian’s hand. 

“I’m gonna love fuckin you in that place. On every surface. In the pool.” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s neck as he bit down. 

“Give the neighbors something to see.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Fuck I’m close.”

“Come for me, baby.” 

Mickey froze as he gave in to his body’s need to come and Ian exhaled harshly when he felt his partner spill into his hand. 

“Shit that was good.” Mickey pecked Ian’s lips. “Your turn.”

Just as Ian was about to switch places with Mickey, Zara’s voice filled the air. “I’m meeting Yev for a burger!”

“Okay.” Ian called back. 

“Bring us something back!” Mickey added. 

The door slammed shut and Ian wiggled his eyebrows at Mickey. “Wanna really work up an appetite?”

“Yes, Captain!”

It was a slow process that really got on Mickey’s nerves. Kathy was in negotiations with the owner of the house, who lived in a remote part of the Philippines and not Thailand after all. The time difference made it difficult to get things done with any kind of urgency. Ian was back at work and handling Kathy while Mickey was back in Chicago listing his house and working out if a work transfer was a viable option. Yev was spending even more time with Liam as he sped towards his finals and Zara was still pretending she didn’t have a crush on Ian’s younger brother because...eewww, that’s kinda her uncle now. One person that was pleased with the events was Ian’s commanding officer, George Taylor. He was delighted when Ian told him he was staying and invited him over for dinner with his wife Gloria to celebrate. And apologize again, but mainly to celebrate. 

“I’m glad you decided to stay with us, Ian. It’s a bigger man that sticks around when his comrades let him down. Thank you for your grace.” Gloria squeezed his arm tenderly as she passed the carrots. She was a true army wife, indoctrinated by her husband’s loyalty over the years. 

Ian smiled back indulgently. “Thank you. It was a misunderstanding.”

“But still, thank you. George has felt terrible since it happened.”

Ian chewed carefully on his food. “I wish I knew who said that stuff about me.”

Taylor coughed. “You know I can’t say...”

“I know.” Ian smiled. “It just hurts me to know someone out there believes I could be that person.”

Gloria smiled cryptically. “Some people will say things to discredit others when they feel overlooked.”

It suddenly clicked with Ian and he knew exactly who the culprit was. Richard Daley. His fellow cadet trainer who was always one step behind Ian for every promotion and award since they left the training academy together years earlier. Daley had never come out and said anything to Ian about it but Ian knew exactly how pissed off Daley got about it and how he’d labelled him as Taylor’s Pet. 

“I wondered why you gave my cadets to Sánchez when Daley was the most obvious choice.” Ian mused aloud and speared a piece of chicken with his fork. “I was just so pleased to be getting back to Mickey that I didn’t think to question it.”

Taylor nodded. “I wasn’t about to reward him with more responsibility. Besides, Sánchez is performing better than Daley in every area these days. It was an obvious choice for me.”

Gloria lightened the mood but leaning closer to Ian conspiratorially and smirking wickedly. “Tell me all about this Mickey...I’m dying to know about the one that captured your heart!”

Ian felt himself blush slightly. “Oh...he’s...um...”

Gloria giggled into her hand. “You’re so smitten!”

“Yeah. I am.” He agreed and thought back to how he’d described him to Kathy. “He’s the love of my life.”

“What does he look like? Is he dreamy?” She pressed him for details, more like a teenage girl than a woman in her early fifties. 

Ian grinned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping the screen to light it up. The wallpaper was a photo he had taken when he was on leave in Chicago and showed Mickey close up and smiling at the camera. His blue eyes were like glittering sapphires and the corners crinkled as he smiled. Mickey wasn’t often keen on his photo being taken but Ian had snapped it when he was in a good mood, after dinner and after sex. A winning combo for Mickey Milkovich. 

“Oh my.” Gloria gasped. “He’s beautiful.”

Taylor was surprised at her reaction and glanced at the picture. “He looks happy.”

Ian nodded and put the phone away, returning to his meal. “Yeah. It’s nice to see him like that. We didn’t have all that many good times the first go around.”

Gloria stared hard at Ian. “We’re gonna finish up this meal and then you’re going to tell me all about your man.”

Ian ducked his head and smiled. “Sure.”

“So...yeah. I guess we’re going to dinner with my boss when we finally make the move up here.” Ian told Mickey over Skype when he got home from the Taylor house later that night. Mickey nodded and shrugged in his usual relaxed way.

“Sure. Why not? Everything straightened out with Taylor now?”

Ian took a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess he was just doing his job. And I figured out who started shit in the first place...”

“Oh?” Mickey leaned closer with interest. 

“Some guy who is obviously fucked off with coming second to me for the last decade.” Ian chuckled. 

“Hmm.” The brunet grinned evilly. “I’d hate to always come second too...”

“So rude!” Ian laughed. “I love you.”

“No way?! Really?!”

Ian prodded the screen. “Stop teasing me. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. And the kids miss you. Zara has half her room boxed up already and we ain’t even got the go ahead on the house yet.”

Ian laughed softly. “It’s gonna be at least three more months before you guys can even start to move up here. Until Yev finishes school we’re gonna have to keep doing this.”

“I know.” Mickey sighed. “But it’s fine. I’ve waited twenty years. What’s three more months?”

Kathy called Ian when he was supervising a night exercise and he had to duck into the shower block to take her call. 

“Please tell me this is good news!” He greeted. 

“Oh, it’s better than good!” Kathy was brimming with excitement. “He accepted seven grand under your budget!”

“SEVEN? You got SEVEN grand knocked off?” Ian choked out. 

“I am the greatest, Ian. Never doubt that.” She joked but Ian was inclined to agree. He was already drafting her five star Yelp review in his head. 

“I told him you can’t complete the transaction until May and he was fine with that. If I transfer a deposit he will let you have the keys and you can start redecorating immediately.” She added. 

“Kathy...this is incredible!” 

“I. Am. The. Greatest.” She giggled warmly. 

“You really, really are.”

“Okay. Go call Mickey and let him know he has a house to sell!”

“I will. Thank you so much!”

It was an excruciatingly long night. Ian watched his cadets complete the course for the final time at 5am and troop inside for a shower and then breakfast. When he couldn’t wait any longer he grabbed his phone and headed out to a quiet spot near the running track where he could watch the sun come up. When enough time passed for Mickey to answer the phone without a curse word greeting, Ian clicked the buttons and waited. 

“Fuckin early as shit, Gallagher.” Mickey answered in his deep, sleepy morning voice. 

Oh well. Enough time had clearly not passed. 

“I haven’t been to bed yet.” Ian retorted. 

“Sucks to be you.”

“Hmm.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

A silence fell over them and Ian took a deep breath. 

“Hey Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“You maybe wanna buy a house with me next week?” 

Ian thought the line had disconnected when he was met with silence. Just as he was about to check, Mickey’s slow exhale filled the void. 

“We got the house?”

“We got the house.”

“Oh thank fuck.” Mickey murmured. “Thank fuck.”

“Hey Mick?”

“Yeah I know, Gallagher. I fuckin love you too.”


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving fast and moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨 SMUT ALERT 🚨  
> I wanted more action in the final episode than we were given, so I wrote my own. Apologies if it ain’t your thing!

_**May 9th** _

Ian had never really been one to celebrate his birthday. It was the day before Liam’s and once his youngest brother came along his birthday took on more significance. Ian didn’t mind so much. Who wanted to celebrate a death countdown anyway? Years spent in the army had driven home the need to live each day like it was your last so birthdays became even less important. All of that remained true. Until now. Once Mickey rediscovered Ian’s special day was on the horizon he set about arranging a few surprises for the redhead. It started with breakfast in bed, admittedly made by Zara, surrounded by boxes in the bedroom that had been packed up ahead of their move. Ian sipped his orange juice and smiled at the plate of eggs and bacon. 

“This looks amazing.” He lied smoothly, shovelling rubbery eggs into his mouth. 

Zara grinned proudly. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thanks Princess. Has Yev already left for school?”

“Yeah. His nose was buried in a book. I don’t think he even knew I was there.” She sniffed. 

Ian squeezed her arm. “He’s got a lot on his mind.

This week was AP finals time and Yev was on tenterhooks as he prepared for them. 

Mickey rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, snatching some burnt toast from Ian’s plate. “Never thought a kid of mine would end up so smart.” 

“I did.” Ian stated simply and washed down his eggs with more juice. “It’s his last exam today. We should take him out for dinner to celebrate.”

Mickey stared at Ian like he was crazy. “Or...we could take _you_ out for dinner since it’s _your_ birthday...”

“Oh yeah.” Ian laughed, genuinely forgetting he was supposed to be the special one that day. “Well we can share the celebration.”

Zara launched herself at Ian and hugged him tightly. “I gotta get to school. See you tonight!”

“Bye princess. Thanks for breakfast.”

As soon as she left the room, Ian discarded the plate on the floor and rolled over to where Mickey was getting crumbs all over the bed. “Quick. Suck me off before you go to work.”

Mickey’s eyes widened in surprise and he choked on the dry bread. “Fuck off!”

“It’s my birthday!” Ian’s eyebrows danced mischievously. 

“Tough shit.” Mickey argued and Ian pouted like a child. 

Mickey tried to maintain but relented when Ian looked genuinely sad. He shoved his boyfriend onto his back and crawled over his firm body to gaze down at him. “I’m not going to work. As soon as Zara is out of the house we’re getting naked and you’re gonna fuck me so hard they hear me screaming your name back at West Point.”

Ian’s jaw dropped and his eyes sparkled. “You took the day off?”

“Course I did. It’s your birthday, man.” Mickey pecked his lips. 

“Damn.” Ian stroked his fingertips down Mickey’s cheek. “You’re kinda awesome Mick.”

“I know.” Mickey sighed dramatically. “It’s my cross to bear. Now I’m gonna go make sure the kid is gone...you grab the lube.”

“Sure!”

“The supersize bottle.”

“Damn...” Ian repeated in awe as Mickey left the room. 

It took a while for Mickey to return to the bedroom. Ian had been to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and found the industrial sized bottle of lube in the time Mickey was gone. But when he returned it was definitely worth waiting for and Ian lit up the room with his grin. 

“I hope you’re gonna sing to me.”

Mickey, naked as the day he was born and carrying a cupcake with bright orange frosting, rolled his eyes playfully. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Gallagher. You look like a moron and you act like one too...” Mickey sang very deliberately off-key as he held out his hand to proudly display the cupcake with a single candle. 

“Don’t be mean to me on my birthday.” Ian pouted and blew out his candle. 

“Did you make a wish?” Mickey asked softly as he removed the extinguished candle from the cake. 

“Yes. But it won’t come true if I tell you.”

Mickey laughed quietly and shoved the cake in Ian’s face so a smudge of frosting clung to his nose. Ian giggled and stuck out his tongue to try and reach the sweet goodness. 

“Meanie.” Ian grabbed at Mickey’s waist and tossed him onto the bed, swiping the cupcake out of his hand before he dropped it. With Mickey flat on his back and Ian looming over him it was clear to Ian where he wanted this to go. 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey smirked, reading Ian’s mind. 

“Oh yeah.” Ian cackled and used his finger to gather up some frosting. Like Picasso at his easel, Ian began to paint a picture with Mickey’s gorgeous body as his canvas. Nipples were covered, a trail down his sternum, hipbones dotted, the crease of his thigh where it meets his groin...and finally, Mickey’s twitching dick was carefully painted with the last of the orange frosting. 

“Hmm...guess this makes you Firecrotch now too huh.” Ian chuckled to himself as he admired his handiwork. 

“So lame.” Mickey mouthed and his eyes crinkled as he smiled. 

“I’m gonna enjoy this.” Ian said, mostly to himself, as he lowered his head and swirled his tongue around Mickey’s left nipple. The sweetness of the frosting and Mickey’s subtle flinch was a sexy combination. 

“Oh wow. That’s good.” The brunet’s voice cracked. 

Ian continued his journey, cleaning his canvas with tongue, lips and teeth until Mickey was twisting one hand in the sheets and trying to grasp at the too-short strands of Ian’s buzz cut with his other hand. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Ian. Fuck.” He chanted when the birthday boy swallowed hard around Mickey’s dick so it was in the back of his throat. Ian pulled off with a satisfying pop and Mickey’s dick slapped back against his stomach. 

“You close?” He asked, his voice as scratchy as you’d expect if your vocal chords had just been tickled by a dick. 

“Too close.” Mickey warned. “Kiss me.”

Ian happily, no _ecstatically_ , obliged and Mickey groaned in pleasure when he got to taste his own saltiness mixed with the sweetness from the cake.

“Kinda feeling like it’s my birthday.” Mickey grinned and flipped them so Ian was on his back. Green eyes sparkled with happiness when Mickey straddled his thighs and grasped both of their dicks in his hand, tugging gently but firmly. 

“You gonna fuck me now, Captain?”

Ian gripped Mickey’s hips and bucked up. “Damn straight, Milkovich.”

“Nuthin straight about me.” Mickey leaned down and kissed Ian deeply. “So get to it.”

Once given the green light, Ian was raring to go. He flipped them so Mickey was sprawled on his stomach, ass in the air and face in his pillow. Ian grazed his teeth over the pale, unblemished skin on Mickey’s back all the way down to the peachy ass cheeks he could pick out of a crowd of thousands. Just more than a handful and the milkiest white, they were perfection and Ian’s mouth dried up with lust and longing. 

“Gonna stare at it all day or you gonna stick something up there?” Mickey taunted, his voice muffled but still commanding. 

Ian huffed a laugh at the vulgar commentary and retaliated by leaning down and sinking his teeth into the left cheek. 

“Gahhh!” Mickey jerked. “Fucker!”

“Let me do my thing! Can you even remember the last time we had the house to ourselves and more than five minutes to get each other off?”

Mickey didn’t have the mental capacity to think when Ian’s erection was nudging at his ass so he just grunted and Ian took it as agreement. 

“Exactly! So let me worship you like you deserve.”

Mickey shut the hell up and let Ian continue without further discussion and was pleasantly reminded that, actually, foreplay wasn’t as bad as his teenage self had come to believe. Ian’s lips and tongue opened him up slowly and deliberately until he was a quivering, leaking mess. The redhead stretched him carefully but purposefully and the pressure was enough to make Mickey freeze and thaw over and over again. 

“Now, Ian. Please.” Mickey begged and the use of his given name was not lost on Ian. Mickey used it when he was serious. With another generous helping of lube Ian got into position and held onto Mickey’s hips as he inched his way into heaven. Mickey whimpered as he took the last inch and Ian ran a hand down his back to soothe him. No amount of lube would ever be enough to take the burn away completely and Ian was constantly amazed at how well Mickey could take it. 

“So good.” Ian mumbled his praise. “You take me so good. Feel so amazing. Fuck.”

Mickey tentatively pushed back, testing to see if he was ready. When a shiver of pleasure jolted through his whole body he knew he was good to go and wasted no time getting Ian moving. They met each other thrust for thrust, push for pull. Ian grasped Mickey’s hair in his fist and held him in place as he fucked into him hard. 

“More.” Mickey demanded loudly and Ian wondered how much more he had left to give. His knees were aching so he switched to crouching behind Mickey on his feet instead and, Jesus, that change in angle was the beginning of the end for both of them. 

“Jesus Christ Ian!” Mickey screamed, overwhelmed by the constant pressure on his prostate. 

“Gonna come so hard baby. So close.” Ian added his own warning, the angle bringing a tightness that threatened to cut off the blood supply to his dick. 

“Ian. Ian. Oh fuck. Ian. Iaaaaaaaaaan!” Mickey’s garbled scream filled the air as he came all over the bed without so much as a finger laid on his dick. Once Ian realized, the idea of making his man come untouched went straight to his dick and he let go, jerking and shuddering to his own end. If he died now, right here in this position, it would be a damned shame but without doubt he would die a happy man. 

“You okay baby?” Ian whispered when Mickey didn’t make a move or even attempt to speak. 

“I’m...I'm...you _broke_ me...” 

Ian chuckled softly and carefully extracted himself from Mickey’s rigid body. He pecked a kiss to Mickey’s shoulder blade as he moved off him. 

“Meet me in the shower. I’ll help you clean up.”

“Broken.” Mickey repeated hollowly. “Broken.”

After a shower, a nap, some lunch and then more fooling around Mickey turned slightly more serious. Everything was going to be happening in the next few weeks and it was as terrifying as it was exciting. He’d found a buyer for his house who paid the asking price without too much tedious negotiations. Mickey didn’t have any room to negotiate. His asking price was exactly what they needed, along with Ian’s share from his Yonkers apartment sale, to meet the payment for the house. Once that was signed and sealed they started to pack up and Mickey was now looking for a new job. Despite having 74 shops in the continental US, his company didn’t have anything within a reasonable commute from their new place. He wasn’t prepared to make Ian travel for hours to get to work so it was hardly viable for him to do so. Zara kept researching online while his boss used his contacts to find somewhere but so far every option was a bust. Ian didn’t seem too concerned. He was on good money and he could afford to keep them going until Mickey found something but that was a kick in the pride that Mickey couldn’t cope with. He had worked all his life, if you included his less than legal work opportunities that never quite made it onto his official resume, which Mickey _did_ include because he had a fuckin family to support and you did it by any means necessary. He’d raised his kids as a single parent and accepted help from absolutely nobody, that wasn’t going to change now that he was shacking up with a Ian. 

“Not sure if the burning smell is Zara’s attempt at toast or the cogs in your brain working overtime.” Ian mused to himself when he noticed Mickey had drifted off in his mind again when they were watching a movie in the living room. 

“Funny. You’re a funny guy.”

“What’s going on, Mick?”

Mickey sighed and kicked out at the leg of the coffee table, tapping it impatiently. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit. It’s my birthday. You’re not allowed to lie to me on my birthday.”

“Oh. Sure. Just so we’re clear...every other day of the year is fine though?”

Ian dug his fingers under Mickey’s ribcage and tickled him. “You dare even try it.”

“We move to the new place in, like, six weeks and I still don’t have a job.” Mickey finally admitted. 

Ian sighed softly. “I know. But I told you...I can handle things until you find something. It’s not a big deal.”

“You keep saying that but it is a big deal, Ian. It is to me. I can’t support my family without a job! I need to support my kids!” Mickey argued his point. 

“So, what, you’re never gonna accept anything from me?” Ian sat up, his mood souring. 

“I never said that.”

“You kinda did. Your kids, your responsibility. I’m just there for what? Decoration? Someone to fuck and make dinner?” Ian snarked. 

Mickey’s eyes went wide. “What the fuck are you talking about? I never said that!”

“I thought we were doing this together. Me and you and the kids. Making decisions together. Wanting the same things for our future. But you’re freaking out over the thought of me paying for stuff for a little while because you haven’t found a job yet. All for one and one for all...except when it hurts your damn male pride!” Ian ranted at his boyfriend, who was doing an excellent impression of a deer in the headlights. 

“Ian...I just...this is all so new and fuck...I just...” Mickey stammered. 

Ian exhaled shallowly and he nodded. “You’re right. This is new. Maybe too new. It’s less than six months in and we’re already locking horns over shit like this. Maybe we’re moving too fast.”

Mickey jumped to his feet. “Oh my GOD! Will you quit the fuckin dramatics for fuck sake! I love you, you stupid bastard! I want to be with you, in our house that WE bought and I want the kids there with us and I wanna get a cat and I want you to be there to make the place look pretty and cook my dinner and fuck me until my legs don’t work properly! I want all of that right now. I wanted it from about an hour after I saw you again on New Years. So don’t sit there telling me it’s going too fast. All I want that you can’t give me is the ability to pay my share and raise my family. Why does everything have to be about you? Can’t you let me freak out about something unrelated to your lanky ginger ass just for one fuckin minute?”

Ian crossed his arms and tilted his head as Mickey’s rant drew to a close. “You get the irony, right?”

“What?” Mickey frowned. 

“Calling _me_ dramatic.” Ian smirked and Mickey flipped him off. 

“I love you too, asshole. Now come here so I can suck your dick until you forget about everything.” Ian pulled his partner closer and yanked down his boxers. 

Yev was beyond relieved that his first round of tests were over and he had four weeks until they started again. His finals would be over by the 27th June and they were scheduled to move the following weekend. 

“Carl, Liam and Lip have all freed up their weekend to help us move.” Ian told Mickey and the kids over their birthday/exam celebration dinner at a local steakhouse. 

“Oh goody.” Mickey drawled. “Think of all the fun I’ll have.”

“Shut the fuck up. They’re doing us a favor.” Ian laughed and tossed a paper straw at Mickey. 

“Kev is gonna drive up with a load of stuff for us too. Debbie can’t make it for the weekend we move but she’s gonna head up a couple of weeks after and help with the painting and stuff.” Ian added. 

Mickey nodded. “Sure. Sounds good.”

As much as Mickey liked to complain about the Gallagher siblings, he definitely had a soft spot for Debbie and her daughter as well as Liam. They were closest to Ian and spent the most time around the family. 

“And what about Saint Fiona? Is she offering up any level of support for this life choice?” Mickey asked sarcastically and momentarily regretted it when Ian’s expression clouded. 

“How would I know? She barely speaks to me these days.” 

Yev sighed quietly. “I don’t get it. Why is she like that? I can’t imagine ever choosing to ignore Zara.”

The teenage girl snorted a laugh. “Well that’s just a lie!”

Yev rolled his eyes. “I mean, seriously. In actual real life.”

Zara shrugged and nodded. “Yeah. I guess it’s weird. She’s your sister. Doesn’t she understand that you’re happy?”

Ian smiled tightly. “I don’t know. It’s complicated. Fiona had to step up and look after us all from when she was young. Way younger than you are now. I guess when I enlisted and left Chicago it was giving her one more thing to worry about. She thought I’d done it for all the wrong reasons and she was scared I wouldn’t come back.”

“But you did. You’re here and she still ignores you.” Zara argued and Mickey met her gaze, shaking his head once. He didn’t want Ian’s birthday to finish on a sad note. 

“Sometimes too much time passes and people change too much for you to go back to how it was before. The army to Fiona was like a punishment. To me, it was a lifesaver.”

Yev glanced between the two men. “How come you guys found your way back? If time passes and people change...”

Mickey smiled an honest smile at his son. “Ah...well the thing we needed back then was for some time to pass and for some changes to be made. Once that was done, we found our way back.”

Ian felt a lump form in his throat and he squeezed Mickey’s hand under the table. He couldn’t imagine loving this man more than he did right now. His musings were interrupted by a server approaching their table with a bright smile and a notepad poised to take their order. She was a pretty young girl around Yev’s age with a natural sunniness about her that she didn’t seem to have to force to get extra tips. Once they’d gone around the table and ordered their meals she began to gather up the menus. 

“Are you guys celebrating anything in particular tonight?” She asked with a smile. 

Zara nodded happily and pointed at Ian. “Yes. It’s my dad’s birthday today.”

The server lit up with a huge smile. “Oh how lovely! Happy birthday!”

Ian was stunned into complete silence and only responded when Mickey kicked his foot under the table. 

“Uh...thanks!”

“Let me see if I can score a slice of cheesecake on the house after your meal.” She winked and bounced off to the kitchen. 

Zara cringed and bit her lip anxiously. “I’m so sorry. That just came out.”

Ian saw how distressed she looked and gave a soft chuckle. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“I did it the other day.” Yev said, slurping on his soda through a straw and addressed Ian directly. “That night you came to school to get me? One of the guys on my baseball team offered me a ride home after practice but I said I was okay and that my dad was picking me up. It just slipped out.”

Zara seemed to relax at Yev’s confession but Ian was still anxious. He glanced at Mickey to gauge his reaction but he didn’t really seem to have one. That made Ian even more nervous. The last thing he wanted was to make Mickey feel awkward and bad about his kids calling him dad. 

Finally, Mickey spoke. “Well, I think that’s kinda nice.”

Ian squinted at him. “You do?”

“Of course. I mean, I want my kids to love you and respect you. It just shows how comfortable they are with you.”

“You mean it doesn’t...I dunno...upset you?” Zara checked, almost surprised. 

Mickey smiled indulgently. “Nah. I know I’m not getting pushed out. There’s enough love for all of us.”

Ian looped his arm around Mickey’s neck and pulled him into a smacking kiss. “You’re amazing.”

“Just know that with great power comes great responsibility.” Mickey smirked. “It’s not all ‘Daddy I love you, you’re the best!’ Sometimes you have to be the bad guy.”

Ian laughed in utter delight. “My cadets will tell you exactly how much I enjoy playing the bad guy.”

“Ha. I bet they could.” Mickey nodded. “But it’s a whole different ball game when you have to be a shithead to the people you love just because it’s in their best interests and they don’t know it yet.”

Zara rolled her pretty eyes at her brother. “He’s never gonna let me forget that is he...”

“Nope.” Yev shook his head. 

“Ooh do we have a story?” Ian gasped excitedly. 

Their server returned with garlic dough balls and nachos for their table. “Enjoy!”

Zara quickly immersed herself in the food and ignored Ian’s urging to tell all. 

Ian glanced around the master bedroom of the new house and smiled to himself. This was the room he’d wanted to decorate himself as a surprise for Mickey, who had little to no interest in interior design. He had found the perfect color for the feature wall, a sage green that caught his eye on a display board at the hardware store. He’d bought it straight away and got to work. Now the room was complete and Ian was seeing it for the first time. Hardwood floors with a charcoal grey rug, a subtle chandelier above the king bed and heavy dark wood furniture completed the look perfectly. It was relaxing and comforting. The end of June sunshine was warming up the house as he moved from room to room and sizing up the space. Yev’s room was decorated but very basic as he wouldn’t be living in it much. Zara had opted for a soft grey carpet and lilac walls. Her bed was made and the closet ready for her to unpack all her worldly goods. The spare room was painted but left empty. It would eventually be a guest room but for now it was storage for Ian’s belongings now that his apartment was sold. The kitchen was next and he was immediately blown away by how much improved it was from when they first saw it. Mickey and Carl had worked hard together to rip out the old units, replacing them with modern fixtures and fittings. The floor was a dark linoleum and their dining table was the one left behind by the previous owner. It was a spacious family area that Ian couldn’t wait to fill with good food and happy laughter. The pool out on the patio had been uncovered after the winter and still needed to be cleaned but Zara had already been out on one of the many weekend visits to arrange some plant pots and tidy the garden area. She’d done a great job. The living room was quite empty aside from the tv that Ian had brought with him from his apartment and the coffee table from Mickey’s place. The same carpet from Zara’s room covered the floor and they were taking delivery of a brand new couch and chair in a couple of days. Ian did another lap of the house, still unable to believe this was his and Mickey’s place. If he let his mind wander too far back in time he was likely to cry so he fixed his focus on finding more little jobs to fill his time until his family arrived. He was immersed in tightening the toilet fixture so it didn’t leak when he heard a rumbling of a truck along the street. He washed his hands and was just about to step down the first step when the front door flew open and Zara ran into the house. 

“DAD! We’re home!” She shrieked. 

Ian laughed at her excitement and she looked up to see him barely hanging onto his dignity. “Hey Princess.”

He met her at the bottom of the staircase and she threw herself into his arms. “I can’t believe we’re here at last!”

“I know. Dreams really do come true.” Ian murmured and stroked her hair. “I’d better help your dad unload the truck.”

“Okay. I’m gonna head up to see my room!”

Ian laughed again, knowing it was completely unchanged since she visited two weeks earlier, and headed out front to see Mickey lifting the shutter on the back of the truck. 

“Hey.” He grinned at Yev, fist bumping the teenager as he passed on his way inside. Ian made his way to the truck and grabbed Mickey in a rough embrace. 

“What are you doing, Captain Lame-o?” Mickey giggled and accepted the kiss Ian was offering. 

“This is the best day of my entire fuckin life.” 

Mickey cupped Ian’s face in his palm and ran his thumb under his eye. “Yeah? Mine too.”

“Oh my God...he was so lame!” Zara teased as she related to Ian the tale of the family’s last night in their home in Chicago. 

Yev sniffled and put on a voice that sounded so like Mickey it was spooky. “That’s where Yev sat when I showed him how to tie his shoelaces...that’s where Zara took her first steps...”

Zara squealed with laughter. “It was so cute!”

Mickey blushed and shook his head. “Laugh it up, guys. You won’t know what it’s like until you got kids of your own and they’re growing up faster than the speed of light in front of your very eyes.”

Ian pushed the last slice of pizza in the box on the floor between him and Mickey across to the older man, who picked it up and held it out for Ian to take a bite. They were all exhausted from a long day of packing, moving and unpacking but now they were all together - relaxing in their sparse living room with takeout pizza and a retro baseball game on the tv just for background noise. 

“No regrets?” Ian smiled at his boyfriend. 

“I regret nothing but the burrito I ate for lunch at some roadside shithole on the way up here. Needs a fuckin biohazard sticker on the door.” Mickey snarked but broke into a grin. “But this? Nope. No regrets.”

“Good. Me neither.” Ian grinned back and pecked Mickey’s lips, smearing them with pizza grease. 

“You say that now.” Zara joked. “But you’re sharing a room with the burrito fallout from hell later.”

Mickey sighed his fake long-suffering sigh. His daughter really knew how to be a true Milkovich sometimes, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey makes a comeback

**_21st July_ **

Settling into their new home in their new town was a different experience for everyone. Ian loved everything about their new life. From his half hour commute to West Point to his weekends with Mickey fixing up the house, everything just felt so perfect. He loved waking up to Mickey every morning and turning in every night with him, and all the fun stuff that happened after lights out. He loved helping Zara with her training runs. He loved going to the batting cages with Yev on the other side of town so the youngster could practice his pitching. It was all coming together perfectly. Zara had visited her new school ahead of the summer break so she could collect her schedule and work out where she needed to go. She met a group of six kids her age hanging outside a diner in the town and got talking, thrilled when they invited her to join them for a milkshake. It transpired they were all in her grade and arranged to meet up to go bowling the next week. Yev loved hanging around the house with the guys and helping shape it up. He was sad and excited that he was going to college but so much more relaxed now that his family were only an hour away. He got the train into the city a few times with Zara to find his way around and joined the local baseball team to keep up his practice. The team were all older guys who did it for exercise and were thrilled to have a young buck like Yev join their ranks, albeit temporarily. The only person who really seemed to be struggling was Mickey, and even he couldn’t really complain too much. He had a sweet life with the man he loved and his kids were happy and healthy. But he was bored. Being unemployed was fine for the first couple of weeks but once the kids were settled and didn’t need him around so much and Ian was back at work it left Mickey alone with too much time on his hands. He was trying really hard to not be a dick about it but Ian could tell it was getting to him. 

“Dad, you want me to stay home today?” Zara asked Mickey one morning when he was making breakfast for them. 

“What? No. You’re hanging out with your new nerdy friends at the library. Why would you stay home?” He frowned and tipped some eggs onto her plate. 

“Oh, you’d rather I made friends with the stoners and hooligans?” Zara teased. 

“Stoners and hooligans need friends too.” Mickey joked back. “But seriously, what gives?”

Ian was wandering around getting dressed for work but overheard their conversation and paused by the door to hear more. 

“It’s just...I don’t want you to be stuck here on your own...we should hang out together in town maybe...”

“That’s sweet, baby girl, but I’m okay. My biggest worry about moving here was that you would struggle and hate it because you’d left your friends behind. Seeing you making new ones so fast, even if they are the geek brigade, it makes me so happy. You do your thing and I’ll be fine.” Zara nodded and fist bumped her father before she settled in to eat her breakfast. Ian chose that moment to bustle in, fastening the top button on his crisp shirt. 

“Morning family.” He greeted and ran a hand down the back of Zara’s neck before moving on to Mickey, tipping his chin back and pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth, stroking his hand over the facial scruff Mickey had grown over the last few weeks. It was different to the adolescent effort he’d sported back when he was pretending Ian was nothing but a warm mouth to him and Ian was happy to indulge the physical change in his man. It was really fucking hot. 

“Hey Dad.” Zara mumbled through a mouthful of eggs, chewing furiously. “I gotta go catch the bus...”

Ian was about to open his mouth and offer her a ride on his way to work but she was already gone, blowing through the door and hightailing it down the street. 

“Good thing I said I didn’t want her to stay back and hang with me today...” Mickey mused aloud as he buttered his toast. 

Ian chuckled and stole the freshly prepared toast.

“Hey! Hands to yourself, Gallagher.” Mickey snapped. 

“Not what you were saying last night but sure...” 

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s blatant leer and picked up his toast. “I’m gonna pick up some groceries. Anything you want?”

Ian thought about it. “We’re running low on lube.”

“Jesus Christ, Ian. I’m not buying lube at the grocery store.” Mickey shuddered at the very thought of prim and proper Ms Jessica, the elderly store owner, ringing him up for his purchase of lube. 

Ian chuckled happily. “Okay. But you’ll have to buy some online instead because I am not going back to the good old days of spit and hope.”

“Fine. Anything else you need that isn’t gonna announce details of our sex life to the townsfolk?”

“Nope. I’m good with whatever. But I really liked that jambalaya you made last week...”

Mickey blushed at the praise, not yet getting around to admitting it was meant to be more of a risotto that turned out too dry. “Uh...okay.”

“I gotta go. Have a good day, babe.” Ian brushed the crumbs off his lap and dipped his head to kiss Mickey softly, scratching his fingers through the curling hair at the back of his neck. “You need a hair cut.”

Mickey slapped Ian’s hand away. “Get outta here!”

When Ian was gone the house filled with oppressive silence. Mickey knew there was still a lot to be done around the house but he also knew Ian liked to participate in the jobs. He couldn’t face another day of watching shitty daytime tv so he showered and dressed before walking into the town center. 

The population of Vails Gate wasn’t huge and Mickey got the feeling everyone knew most of their neighbors really well. Maybe not as intense as Gilmore Girls but definitely on par with Desperate Housewives. The thought of having people twitching their curtains to keep tabs on Mickey and his family made him feel queasy, but here he was living in that environment and trying his best to be more than his knuckle tattoos led people to believe. He waved nervously at passing neighbors in his street as he wound his way out of the cul-de-sac. The family hadn’t really met anyone yet and Mickey wasn’t sure he wanted to face people on his own. Once he made it to Main Street he found a traditional barbershop and, before he could change his mind again, pushed open the door and went inside. The shop was quiet with only one other guy in a chair and two workers. The one not doing anything was a tall, chunky guy with a shiny dome where his hair should be and brown eyes that looked too big for his head. He smiled at Mickey and beckoned him in. 

“Haven’t seen you around before. You new in town?”

Mickey released his bottom lip from the bite hold he had on it and nodded. “Uh. Yeah. Few weeks.”

“Welcome! I’m Marvin, this is my place. That’s Harvey.”

“Hey. Uh...Mickey.”

“Have a seat, Mickey. Let me get out our brochures and you can pick out the hair style for you.” Marvin smiled and kept a straight face when Mickey’s jaw swung open. 

“Brochures? Uh nah...just...you know...a little snippy snippy at the back. Shave the sides a little...” He stuttered and backed away. 

“Ignore him.” Harvey chipped in front his spot behind the other customer. “We’re not that kinda place.”

Mickey nearly fell down with relief and Marvin cracked up laughing. “Forgive me, spooking newbies is my only source of entertainment these days and we never seem to have any!”

Mickey rolled his eyes and cracked a smile. “I wonder why...”

“C’mon. Take a seat and I’ll get my snippy snippers.” Marvin teased, laughing harder when Mickey blushed. Once he was seated, Marvin snapped on a cape and twirled Mickey to face him. 

“How short?”

“Kinda short. I never normally let it get this long.” 

“Got an older photo I can check out?” Marvin suggested and Mickey grabbed his phone out of his pocket, relieved at the sensible idea. He quickly found a photo of him and Zara that Yev had taken a couple of days before they left Chicago. He showed Marvin, who nodded once and twirled Mickey back to face away from him. 

“Nice photo. That your sister?”

Mickey laughed heartily, it wasn’t the first time but it had definitely been a while since someone made that mistake. It was an easier mistake to make in a photo than in real life. “Nah man. That’s my kid.”

“Seriously?” Marvin gaped. “No shit!”

“She’s almost 15. Scares the shit outta me, having a teenage girl.” Mickey grumbled.

“I hear you man, I’ve got three girls. 28, 25 and 22. Remember the teenage years well.” Marvin chuckled as he snipped away at the curly strands of dark hair. “It gets better.”

“Never felt the fear with my boy like I do with her.” Mickey stated simply and gained another raised eyebrow from Marvin. 

“You got a son too?”

“Yup. 18. Going to college after the summer break.” Mickey answered, vaguely wondering if some Harry Potter style truth gas was being pumped in through the AC to make his lips loosen like some kind of sorority sister. 

“Jesus. You musta started young!”

“19.”

“Jesus.” Marvin repeated. “You married?”

“Nah. It’s complicated.” Mickey shut that thread down before the Svetlana story came out. It was never easy to talk about the woman he once hated and then sort of loved. Once Yev was born Mickey just assumed she would always be there, in some capacity, and it helped him grow closer to his wife once the acceptance settled in. Losing her, and the kids losing their mom, was never going to be something he could talk about casually at the barbershop like it was just another thing in his life. That shit was locked down and nobody got to know about it. 

“Seems like a nice enough town.” Mickey blurted suddenly to change the subject. 

Marvin respected the redirection and clicked his tongue as he nodded. “Small, everyone knows everyone and a little snooty at times but yeah, it’s mainly good people.”

“Yeah. Different to my last place.”

“Oh?”

“Chicago.” Mickey shrugged. “I’ll get used to it.”

“What brings you all this way?” Marvin quizzed, “if you don’t mind me asking.”

Mickey’s brow arched sharply. “You’d get your head cracked for being that nosy where I’m from.”

“Oh.” Marvin laughed. “Sorry!”

“Nah. It’s fine. Kinda why I wanted out. I mean, we moved up here to be with my partner but it was a good time to get outta Chicago. Not really where I wanted to raise Zara. Girls don’t got a good outlook where we’re from.”

“Hmm. I understand that.” Marvin looked serious, meeting Mickey’s gaze in the mirror. “Respect, man. Takes a lot of balls to cut ties and move to a different state. Whatever the reason.”

Mickey smiled shyly. “Yeah, well it was the right thing to do. I think we’re gonna be happy here.”

“Amen.” Marvin grinned and clipped the hair around Mickey’s ears. It was interesting to see his old style reappear. Nerves and fear had kept him indoors for most of the last month but seeing his old self come back, if only visually, was a step closer to feeling like he was himself again. Deep in his heart and soul he knew this move was good and right but his nervous system still needed the boost. His fingers absentmindedly moved to his beard and Marvin noticed as he was finishing up. 

“Want me to tidy that up? You didn’t have a beard in that photo.” He offered and Mickey’s eyes widened. 

“I dunno...I guess with the move I’ve just let it all go.” Mickey admitted. “Yeah. Can you take it all off?”

Marvin flashed a smile at him in the mirror that made Mickey think this random stranger he met twenty minutes ago might understand the symbolism better than he did. “Sure.”

Another twenty minutes passed and the old Mickey Milkovich was back in business. His baby face features had returned and he couldn’t help his goofy smile. 

“Thanks Marvin.” 

“Anytime, Mick.” The barber replied, casually shortening his name like they’d been friends forever. He rang him up at the till and Mickey paid. 

“Got anything going on for the rest of the day?”

Mickey frowned slightly. “Nah. Not really. I haven’t found a job up here yet.”

“What do you do?”

“Mechanic. I worked at an auto shop in Chicago.”

“Oh. Well, you’re bound to find something around here with those skills. I’ll keep my ear to the ground.” Marvin winked. 

“Thanks, man.”

The grocery store was a brief and uneventful experience and Mickey found himself back home in no time. His phone beeped around lunchtime and it was a photo from Ian, a slightly blurry snapshot of his washboard abs taken in a changing room mirror. Mickey snorted and shot back a reply. 

“ _That ain’t what send nudes means Gallagher._ ”

A second later his phone beeped again and it was an even more blurry photo of Ian’s cock, half hard and poking out of his boxers. Mickey laughed happily and sent back the eggplant and drooling emoji. 

“ _Send nudes!_ ” Ian replied immediately. 

“ _Should I be worried about you getting your rocks off at work surrounded by cadets?_ ”

“ _Lunch break. Got the gym to myself, locked in stall away from eyes. Send me something, Mick. Need some help._ ”

“ _Undoubtedly_...” Mickey fired back before lining up his camera to take a photo of his face. His hair was perfectly in place and his skin was soft and smooth. Before he could think better of it he sent the photo to Ian and waited anxiously for his reply. The speech bubble popped up instantly and Mickey bit his lip. 

“ _He’s BAAACCCKKK! Fuck yeah!_ ”

Mickey giggled to himself and sent back a heart. Yeah. It had taken a few weeks to find his new equilibrium but fuck it, he was back. 

Marvin was true to his word and kept his ear to the ground. Once he heard of a job lead it didn’t take too much work to track Mickey’s address down. He turned up a couple of weeks after they’d first met and was surprised when Ian opened the door. 

“Oh hey. I’m looking for Mickey. Have I got the right place?”

Ian smiled in greeting. “Yeah. He’s out back. Come through.”

Marvin followed the tall redhead as he headed through the house and into the kitchen. He glanced around and tried to figure out the set up. Ian opened the french doors to the back and gestured for Marvin to follow him out. 

“Mick? You’ve got a visitor.” 

Mickey appeared around the corner with his hands full of bedding plants. “Marvin! Hey.”

The barber smiled warmly at the younger man. “Hey. Nice place you got here. Ms Jessica told me where to find you.”

Ian loitered curiously behind Marvin, watching his boyfriend interacting with this relative stranger in his home. He smiled encouragingly at Mickey, who rolled his eyes slightly as he smirked back. 

“Marvin, this is my partner Ian. Gallagher, this is Marvin...he has the barbershop in town.”

Ian grinned and reached out his hand to the visibly stunned man. “Ah...so you are responsible for this! Nice to meet you.”

Marvin shook his hand. “Uh...hi...yeah you too.”

Mickey’s eyes rolled again and he huffed out a laugh. “Probably shoulda warned you I was a fag, huh.”

Ian’s laugh punctuated the air at the same time Marvin gasped. “Ignore him. He likes to shock.”

Mickey grinned cheekily. “So what brings you here?”

“I think I found you a job. If you’re still interested...” Marvin smiled. 

Mickey’s eyebrows quirked up. “Sure. What’s the deal?”

“Friend of mine, name’s Spencer, runs a business up at the lake. Boat trips, water sports that sorta thing. Needs a guy to fix up his equipment.” 

Mickey squinted while he thought about it. The lake, he presumed, was Beaverdam so it was local. 

“I’ve never even been on a boat.” He stated bluntly. 

“You went on the Staten Island ferry.” Ian snorted and made Marvin chuckle. 

“Once. And it took me 37 years.” 

Marvin laughed merrily. “You interested? I can set up a meet.”

“I dunno, man. I’m grateful and all but I don’t wanna let anyone down...” 

Marvin clamped his hand down on Mickey’s shoulder. “Look, kid. You’re not letting anyone down. If you can fix a car you can fix a boat, or a jet ski or whatever Spencer needs you to fix. It’s just a meet.”

Mickey caught Ian’s eye and saw the encouraging glint in his eye. He nodded once and smiled shyly at his new friend. “Sure. Thanks man.”

Ian rolled his hips slowly, allowing Mickey to feel all of him as he draped his large body over Mickey’s back. He mouthed at the damp skin on his boyfriend’s neck and bit down when Mickey clenched around him. 

“Proud of you, baby.” Ian murmured. 

“Mmmf.”

“So proud. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. But you’re just so... _fuck_...”

Mickey squeezed his muscles around Ian until it was almost painful. “Just fuck me, Chatty Cathy.”

“Hush. Let me tell you how much I love you. How happy I am here with you. Let me tell you how fuckin perfect you are.” Ian sucked on the back of Mickey’s neck. “You’re so fuckin perfect.”

Ian’s soft voice and hard thrusts got Mickey off way faster than he’d want to admit. He came hard and groaned into his pillow. Ian couldn’t hold on much longer and followed a minute later. 

“God that was good.” Mickey could barely lift his head up. 

“So good.” Ian panted and flopped onto his back. He glanced at the clock and scowled when he saw it was nearly time to get up. He loved morning sex but hated leaving Mickey behind in their warm bed. 

“Love you, Gallagher.” Mickey mumbled sleepily. 

“You’re soft when you’re all fucked out.” Ian teased and stroked a hand down his man's back. 

“Fuck off.”

“Ah. There he is.” Ian giggled and squeezed the handful of ass he could reach. “I love you too.”

The alarm clock blared and Mickey punched it clean off the nightstand. 

“I hate that fucking thing.” He growled and sat up, wincing when the inevitable leaking started. 

Ian pulled him into a deep kiss, morning breath and all, before getting out of bed. “Won’t be saying that next week when it’s waking you up for work.”

Mickey grinned. “Guess not. I’m kinda excited.”

“I’m excited for you.” Ian agreed. “And seriously, I’m proud of you.”

“It’s not big deal, Gallagher.”

Ian ignored him, blowing a kiss as he left the bedroom. 

Ian was at home alone on the following Sunday morning and he was catching up on some tv that he’d missed. Mickey was at work, already loving his new job after figuring out that engines were engines no matter what they were powering. The guys at the lakeside garage were cool and hadn’t even flinched when he casually outed himself on his third day in the job. Yev was on the train heading to Manhattan to meet up with some guys from the Columbia baseball team to see about getting a dorm together. Zara was out with her new friends in the town and wouldn’t be home for hours. It was peaceful and quiet. For all of, like, ten minutes. His silent reverie was broken by the front door blowing open and then slamming shut followed by footsteps stomping up the staircase. He listened carefully and his suspicions were confirmed when Zara’s door closing so hard the light fitting above his head rattled loudly. He heaved a sigh and went to the kitchen. Ian didn’t know much about the female of the species but he knew Zara well enough to give her a few minutes alone while he brewed her a peppermint tea. What started off as a cure for her period cramps had now evolved into a cure for all ailments. He headed upstairs and cautiously knocked on Zara’s door. 

“Hey Princess. You okay?”

“Go away.”

“I made you some tea.”

“Leave me alone!”

Zara was in full raging anger mode and Ian didn’t want to force her to interact. He placed the tea on the floor next to her door. 

“I’ve left it outside. I’ll be downstairs if you want to talk.” 

When he was back in the living room he muted the tv and a minute later heard the door open upstairs as Zara retrieved her tea. He smiled to himself and patiently flipped through a magazine. When Zara crept down to the living room an hour later he continued to browse the TV guide until she spoke first. 

“Dad.” She sniffled. 

Ian looked over and saw her tear-streaked face. She never bothered with make up like most girls her age but she always wore a little mascara. Now it was running under her eyes and Ian felt a flash of rage in his heart for whoever caused this pain. 

“Hey princess. You doing okay?” Ian held out his arms and Zara immediately folded herself up in his embrace. She wept into his t-shirt for a few moments while he stroked her hair tenderly. 

“It’s okay. Just let it out.” He murmured. 

Finally she was able to speak and Ian shifted to get the more comfortable. “What’s going on princess?”

“It’s Tim...one of the guys I’ve been hanging out with. He’s in my grade.” She choked out and Ian tried not to show his gut reaction kicking in when teenage boys were concerned. “I met up with him earlier and he asked me out on a date. I said no...I don’t like him like that...”

Ian squeezed her tighter when she started to cry again. “That’s okay, sweets. That’s perfectly fine.”

“He said the only reason he let me hang out with them was because he wanted to date me. Now that he knows I’m not interested he said I can’t hang out anymore. None of the others will be my friend either.”

Ian’s heart broke into tiny pieces at her inconsolable sadness. He rubbed her back and rocked her while she cried. 

“I thought they were my friends. I thought they liked me. He’s turned them all against me.” She wept sadly. 

“Oh princess I’m sorry. I mean this from the bottom of my heart...boys suck.” Ian told her. 

“I bet you didn’t!” Zara huffed. “You loved my dad when you were my age!”

Ian chuckled softly. “I know. And love made me an asshole sometimes. The fact is, Princess, all boys suck sometimes. We don’t always mean to but we do. I’m sorry this has happened to you but I’m proud of you for telling him no. That’s way more important.”

“I didn’t think he’d take it so badly.”

“Yeah. We have very fragile egos.” Ian nodded. “But we do grow up eventually.”

“What am I gonna do? I start school soon and I’m back to square one.” She wailed. 

Ian wiped her face with the back of his hand. “Right now you get washed up and I’m gonna take you out for the biggest ice cream sundae we can eat without throwing up. Then we’re gonna wait for your dad to come home and watch some awesome cheesy movies. I know this sucks, Zara, but you’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

She sniffed and nodded. “Okay.”

He wrapped her up in another tight hug. “I love you, princess. Those kids have no idea what they’re gonna miss out on.”

Zara laughed shakily and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “Thanks Dad. I love you too.”

Mickey was beyond livid when Ian relayed the story to him when he got home from work. 

“I’m gonna rip his fuckin face off...”

Ian rested his hand on Mickey’s arm. “You are not going to prison for beating up a pubescent asshole.”

“Totally worth it.”

“That may be the case but unless you can guarantee conjugal visits I will not stand back and let that happen. Now...forget about him and go give Zara a hug. She needs you.” Ian clapped his hands to shoo Mickey out of the kitchen. 

Zara was flicking through the menu screen on Netflix in her search for a movie to cheer her up when Mickey plonked his ass down beside her on the couch. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure?”

“Mostly. Dad did good.”

“I’m glad. He’s better at this than I am.”

Zara smiled and leaned her head on Mickey’s shoulder. “You’re not as bad at this as you think.”

“I hate seeing you upset, baby girl. It makes me want to rip the arms and legs off of whoever makes you feel this way.” He added and Zara full on laughed out loud. 

“He’s not worth it. I didn’t even like him much anyway. It’s the rest of them I’m sad about. I thought they liked me but when it came down to it Tim said jump and they asked how high.”

Mickey pecked a kiss to Zara’s forehead. “Fuckin mindless sheep. You’re better off without that level of stupid in your life.”

“I know...but I was just so glad I had friends before I started school. Now I have enemies instead.” Zara murmured. 

Mickey sighed and took her hand in his, smiling to himself when Zara instinctively traced the black ink on his knuckles. It was something she’d done for comfort from a very young age, long before she could read the words they depicted. _That_ was an interesting conversation when she was old enough to understand. 

“School is gonna be full of new people. There’s gonna be so many cool kids and so many irritating jackasses. Part of the fun is figuring it out.” He assured her. 

“I guess.”

The front door opened and Yev came in with a weird look on his face. 

“Za, there’s a guy out front asking for you.”

She sat bolt upright. “There is?”

Mickey was out of his seat and at the door before anyone could blink. 

“Who are you?” He growled. 

“Uh...Tim...sir.”

Zara scrambled to the door. “Dad!” She hissed. 

“What? I’m just saying hi to the jackass on my lawn.” Mickey sounded a picture of innocence. 

“Mickey.” Ian’s warning voice came from down the hall. “Behave.”

The young boy out front was trembling. “I...uh...I...”

“Gonna finish a sentence some day soon Little Timmy?” Mickey cracked his knuckles. Tim’s eyes were immediately drawn to the tattoos and widened comically. “Sorry! I came to say sorry!”

Ian appeared behind Mickey and Zara grabbed his arm. “Dad. Please tell him...”

Mickey folded his arms across his chest and leaned into Ian’s back when his boyfriend stepped closer. “Alright. Fine. Zara, you got ten minutes. Holler if you need help hiding the body.”

The three men went inside and Zara closed the front door behind her while she talked to Tim. Mickey strained to hear but Ian pulled him away. 

“I don’t get it. She hated his guts a minute ago.” 

Yev laughed heartily. “Don’t even begin to follow when a teenage girl is involved.”

Ian nodded. “He’s right Mick. We sucked at it even when we were teenagers.”

Mickey had to concede the point but continued to prowl by the door, jumping away at the last second when Zara reappeared a moment later. 

“Well?” Mickey demanded, ready to raise hell on behalf of his wronged daughter. 

“He said sorry, asked if we could hang out tomorrow and then left.” She shrugged casually. 

“And what did you say?” Ian asked softly. 

“I said I accepted his apology and maybe we can hang out sometime but I’m busy tomorrow.”

“You are?” Yev frowned in surprise. 

“Nope. But he doesn’t need to know that. So one of you is gonna have me tagging along with you.” 

Ian laughed delightedly and hugged her. “Proud of you, Princess.”

“Thanks. So everyone good with Bohemian Rhapsody?”

“Again?” Yev groaned, settling in to watch the movie for at least the twentieth time. 

“My Queen phase is not a phase.” Zara announced and jumped on her brother until he wrestled her into a comfortable spot next to him, arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. 

Ian pulled Mickey closer and kissed his temple as the movie started. “I love this crazy family.”


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey makes some friends and Ian makes some decisions.

**_5th September_**

The house was quiet again. Too quiet. Yev was gone; packed up and moved into his dorm just the day before in preparation for starting college. His timetable was packed with classes and baseball so they didn’t know when they would see each other again. Zara was at school now too. She’d made up with her merry band of nerds after their falling out over Timmy the Jackass and she had skipped off for school that morning in a way that had Mickey questioning her Milkovichness. Ian had night exercises for the whole week so he was pretty much living out of West Point until Friday. Mickey jumped to answer his phone when it rang. 

“Hey Mick. I know it’s your day off but...” Spencer’s voice drifted down the line. 

“I’ll do it!” Mickey cut him off and quickly changed into his work clothes. 

The lake was stunning. Mickey hadn’t grown up around a lot of nature and beauty so it still knocked him sideways when he was at work and spotted a family of deer in the woods or a huge fish in the water. The September weather was doing right by Spencer and his aqua sports center was still booked up all day every day. Mickey was a good worker and the older, retired fisherman was pleased with the recommendation from his friend Marvin. 

“Hey Mickey!” A cheerful voice called from the jetty. 

Mickey waved at the young apprentice, Joel, who was learning the trade. He was Spencer's 18 year old nephew, eager and happy to be paid peanuts. “What’s up Joel?”

“I’m glad you’re here. We’ve gotta corporate party coming up from Wall Street later. Twelve rich assholes who wanna break their necks on a jet ski and sue the ass off us later.” The kid rolled his eyes and made Mickey laugh. He saw a lot of himself in Joel. 

“So we gotta check them all out first...got it.” 

Spencer waved from his office, a small wooden hut on the shore of the lake, and Mickey jogged over. 

“Hey boss.”

“Thanks for coming in. Joel fill you in?”

Mickey nodded. “Daddy Warbucks and his friends coming to show off who can drown last...”

Spencer snorted a laugh. “That’s the one. We gotta make sure that if any of them drown it’s cuz of their own damn stupidity and none of my machines.”

Mickey saluted and grinned. “On it.”

“Hey Mick?” Spencer called out as the younger man was leaving. 

“Yeah?”

“You any good at pool?”

Mickey frowned. “Sure. I’m not bad. Not much to do in Chicago dive bars but play pool and do drugs...”

Spencer laughed and waved his arms. “Don’t tell me that shit. I hate that I gotta drug test you guys as it is.”

Mickey shrugged. “I’m a fuckin Boy Scout these days so don’t worry about me.”

“Good. So, I play in a pool league out in Cornwall. Small fry really but it passes the time. We’re a man down these days so if you wanna join...”

“Oh yeah?”

“Sure. Marv plays with us too.”

Mickey smiled shyly. “Alright. Text me the details.”

“You’re going out?” Ian looked a little crestfallen when he got out of bed on Friday evening after sleeping through Mickey’s day at work. As much as he enjoyed dragging cadets through a round of night exercises it had a less than positive effect on his sleep patterns. 

“Yeah. Playing pool with Spencer and Marv.” Mickey sprayed deodorant under his arms and sniffed at the shirt in his hands. Deciding it was clean enough, he pulled it over his head and smiled at Ian. “That okay?”

Ian smiled tightly and nodded. He was absolutely not interested in being _that_ asshole who didn’t want his boyfriend to hang out with his friends but he’d missed Mickey like crazy the past week and had hoped to catch up with him. All night long. 

“Course. I’ll hang with Zara. See if she wants to paint my nails or some shit.” Ian replied, making a joke of the black paint Mickey’s own hands. 

“No dice.” Mickey smirked. “She’s going to a movie with Bella and Izzy.”

Ian frowned again. “Oh. Right. Guess I’ll just walk around naked and jack off all night then.”

Mickey licked his lips and wiggled his brows. “Hmm. Maybe I should stay home...”

Ian laughed and pulled his partner into a deep kiss. “Go. Have fun.”

It was that night Ian found a whole new respect for Mickey. The fact that he’d moved to a completely new state with his family and then spent every day and night in the house while Ian carried on living his life was a feat Ian hadn’t really given much thought to. Faced with one night alone in his house, Ian was pacing the floor like a wild animal. True to his word, he’d already jacked off in the shower to a mental image of Mickey on his knees but he’d given the walking around naked thing more thought and changed his mind. The last thing he wanted was Zara coming home early and finding him starkers in their living room. He made good money but there wasn’t enough of it in the world that would cover her therapy bills. His fingers twitched on his phone and he ended up ringing Liam to stop himself being _that_ asshole who texted his boyfriend when he was out with his friends. 

“I’m being so pathetic.” 

Liam chuckled. “Yeah. But it’s a love thing.”

“I don’t get it. I hated being away from him when we lived apart but I was at least somewhat functional. He goes out for one night with his friends and all of a sudden I’ve turned into a pining lump of co-dependent crazy!” Ian ranted. 

Liam was quiet and Ian exhaled the breath he was holding onto in his lungs. “I don’t know how to be normal anymore, Liam.”

If Ian thought his brother would be any source of solace...well, he was mistaken. 

“You’ve never been normal, dumbass. Especially where Mickey Milkovich is concerned. Just embrace it. He obviously loves you and your pathetic-ness.” Liam said bluntly. 

“You think?”

“I know. This is still an adjustment period. You’re used to being a one man band, then you were in a pretty intense long distance relationship and now you’re in an intense live-in relationship. Let yourself adapt.”

Ian sniffed. “I still feel like an idiot.”

“Because you are. Just not for the reasons you think.” Liam assured his brother. 

“Smart ass. When are you coming to visit?” 

Liam laughed again. “I’m meeting up with Yev for a burger in a couple of weeks. He’s found a hole in the wall next to his campus that apparently rivals Patty’s so I gotta try it out. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Sounds good. Thanks for keeping an eye on him.”

“I’m not. He’s just a cool kid to hang out with. A super-nerd uber-jock? It’s like knowing a unicorn.” Liam joked. 

“I know. I did well in the stepkid lottery.” Ian acknowledged. 

“Damn right. Take it easy brother.”

“Night Liam.”

In the next big town over, Mickey was gulping down his beer while the pool team assembled. Spencer was the captain but Marvin was by far the best player in their group. He was paired up with Mickey since nobody knew what skills he brought to the table yet. Spencer and Joel teamed up and the other pair was made up of a couple of guys from Spencer’s neighborhood. Billy was a huge black guy that could easily have been a stunt double for Michael Clarke Duncan in The Green Mile. Mickey winced thinking about chiropractor bills when the large man hunched over the table to take a shot but his accuracy was spot on. The other guy couldn’t be more opposite if he tried. Weedy, white and clearly there to make up the numbers, Rick rounded off their team of six. After a warm up it was obvious that spending his days hustling drunk guys in the Alibi had paid off for Mickey. Marvin was the better technical player but Mickey wasn’t far behind and seemed to have all the luck in the world on his side. They were a force to be reckoned with and by the halfway point in the night they were clearly going to win. Rick and Billy lost their games but Spencer and Joel won theirs so the overall points went to their group. Mickey wasn’t at all interested in the winning but he was really enjoying being with the guys. Knowing his kids were settled and Ian was at home meant he could relax for the first time in years, kicking back and having fun without worrying about babysitters or money troubles. 

“You with us?” Joel nudged Mickey with his elbow when he saw his friend had drifted off in his mind. 

Mickey took a drink of his beer. “Sure. Just weird. Not used to this sort of thing.”

“What, people?” Joel teased, well aware of Mickey’s antisocial tendencies. 

“Basically, yeah!” Mickey laughed softly. “Never trusted anyone enough to look after my kids when I was back in Chicago.”

“So you just never went out?” Joel looked appalled. 

“Not really. If my sister was around she’d take them for a while but mostly it was just me.”

“It’s so fuckin weird to me that you’ve got kids.” Joel grinned and waved the bar tender down to order another coke. His fake ID stretched as far as getting him into bars but he didn’t actually drink. He was their designated driver every week, much to his disgust. 

“I have a kid the same age as you. That’s fuckin terrifying.” Mickey prodded Joel in the arm. 

Billy and Rick joined them at their table and sat down, the stool groaning under Billy’s weight. 

“You do?” Rick seemed surprised and Mickey realized he hadn’t spent much time with the guy since he’d arrived and so hadn’t shared anything about his life. 

Mickey smirked. “Yeah. He’s just started college. Smart as fuck. And he pitches a baseball like nobody’s business. Gonna play for the Yankees one day.”

“Cool.” Rick said, clearly believing Mickey was a victim of the plight of so many fathers: thinking their kids were something special. 

“Nah. Seriously.” Mickey replied. “He’s being scouted right now. They’re at all of his games.”

Rick’s eyes widened. “No shit.”

“He’s good.” Mickey smiled. 

“And Zara?” Marvin asked, joining them with his beer. “She got any hidden talents?”

“Fuck. She’s got her heart set on enlisting. Wants to go to West Point. Ian’s trying to pretend he’s putting her off but I know he’s secretly proud as fuck she wants to follow him into the military.”

Joel shuddered. “Ugh. Can’t imagine.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Cuz you’re a prissy princess who needs regular naps and hot meals.”

Joel beamed cheerfully. “Damn right!”

“Fuckin fairy.” Rick teased Joel with a loud guffaw. “You sure you ain’t a faggot?”

The whole table fell deathly silent with the exception of Rick’s hyena laugh. Joel scratched at the back of his neck nervously while Marvin coughed delicately. Spencer sighed heavily and rubbed at his forehead, watching Mickey’s fingers clench around his glass until his knuckles went white and made the black ink stand out even more than usual. 

“What?” Rick finally stopped laughing and glanced around the group. His gaze settled on Joel and he scowled. “You’re not are you?”

“No.” Mickey stated coldly. “But I am.”

Rick reeled back. “Fuck off. No way! You can’t be...”

“Why not? Don’t fit your mental picture huh. Heard that all before, man.” Mickey scoffed, gulping down more beer. 

“You’re just so...” Rick stammered. “I mean...uh...”

Mickey folded his arms. “So...?”

“Fuck it. I don’t know!” Rick shot Spencer a dark glare. “You could’ve fuckin warned me!”

“Maybe he should go around introducing him to people as Mickey the Fag, just so nobody gets upset when they find out later.” Joel muttered in irritation, going up in Mickey’s estimation even further. 

“You’ve got kids!” Rick blurted. 

“Yeah I know. My dick works the same as yours, dumbass.” Mickey snarked. “I’ve also got an Ian.”

“Ian?” Billy chipped in. 

Mickey gazed incredulously between the two men he didn’t know. “Who do you think I’ve been talking about all night? Ian is not the family dog for fucks sake!”

Marvin scoffed a laugh. “He’s got the coloring of an Irish Setter.”

Mickey laughed abruptly. “Gonna tell him you said that.”

Rick seemed to realize how badly he fucked up. “I didn’t mean anything by it...I was only joking...”

“Hey it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Now I know we get to make jokes like that I won’t feel bad about calling you trailer trash to your face.” Mickey grinned wickedly. 

Rick sized him up, from his take-no-shit posture to his inked hands, and tried to figure if he was going to make it out of this alive. He held up his hands placatingly. “I meant no harm. I’m sorry.”

Rick extended a hand to Mickey and the brunet stared at it for a second. Finally, he shook it. Getting a man to apologize was difficult in any scenario. Full of beer and on his home turf? Even more rare. Mickey took the win and finished his own drink. 

“So, Mickey.” Billy smiled widely. “Tell us about Ian...”

Joel smiled to himself and caught Mickey’s eye, giving an encouraging wink. He knew deep down the guys weren’t homophobic in the pitchfork and picket signs sense but it was good to see Mickey calling out the casual shit that they’d gotten away with for too long. Mickey smiled back at Joel. The kid was a decent sort. 

Mickey got home a little after midnight smelling of beer and cigarettes. He wasn’t drunk but he was a little soft around the edges from a few beers. 

“Zara home?” He mumbled to Ian when he crawled into their bed. 

“Mmm. A little before ten.” Ian turned to welcome him into his space. 

Mickey immediately clamoured for skin on skin contact and breathed in Ian’s familiar scent. 

“You have a good time?” Ian stroked his hand down Mickey’s back. 

“Hmm. Yeah. Was good. Missed you though.” The older man mumbled quietly. “Think you might wanna come along next time?”

“Really? I don’t wanna get in the way, you know, impose on your friend time...”

Mickey gave a sleepy chuckle and sloppily pecked a kiss under Ian’s chin. “Fuck that shit, man. You know you’re my best friend.”

He was asleep before Ian could be caught filling up at Mickey’s words. Maybe codependency wasn’t a terrible thing when you’re both in it together. 

Ian was once again called into Taylor’s office but this time the older man was smiling broadly. 

“Ian! How’s life treating you?”

Ian relaxed and dropped onto the chair opposite his boss. “Real good!”

“Glad to hear it. Gloria is still on my ass to get you boys over for dinner.”

“Oh! Yeah. I’ll speak to Mickey later about it.”

“Good.” Taylor replied and leaned into his desk drawer, pulling out a sheaf of papers and tossing them onto his desk. Ian frowned at them curiously. 

“Given your circumstances have changed I took the liberty of pulling together your service benefits. Just thought it might be an idea to review where your money would go if anything happened to you...” 

Ian’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t even given it a thought, as comfortable as he was living at home now and having a normal job he could commute to. This brought crashing home the fact that he was still an active soldier and if war broke out somewhere he would be called up to fight. 

“Shit. Yeah. Guess you’re right.” Ian rubbed his mouth. 

“In your own time.” Taylor smiled warmly. 

“I need to read the small print. Do you know if there’s any rules I should be aware of? Like...do we have to be married for Mickey to be named as a beneficiary?”

Taylor smiled again. “I’m afraid it just refers to spouse an awful lot.”

“Fuck.”

“Something to think about...” Taylor said casually and Ian got the impression he was being dismissed. 

“Guess I need to pin my hopes on him for real huh.” Ian joked as he rose to his feet and saluted his boss. 

“Guess you do.” Taylor winked. 

It played a little on Ian’s mind for the next few days. He wanted to be with Mickey forever and then again in their next life but the thought of actually being married never really appealed to him. Seeing Mickey get married when he was just a kid flicked a switch inside of him that hadn’t yet been switched back. The whole institution of marriage was fucked, in Ian’s opinion. How could you love someone so much, so deeply, and still be able to marry someone else? After that, Ian resigned himself to being on his own. If marriage meant so little in the grand scheme of things then he had no business getting involved. But now? Well now it seemed like Mickey was edging closer to that switch in his mind and getting ready to flip him back to how he was before; a romantic wedding chaser. 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Mickey rapped Ian on the top of his head with his knuckles. The redhead pulled off Mickey’s dick with a loud pop and looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Huh?”

“You keep catching me with your teeth! I gotta get you blowjob lessons for Christmas?” Mickey growled. 

Ian looked contrite. “Sorry...”

“What’s on your mind?” Mickey softened his tone and scraped his nails over Ian’s scalp. 

Ian crawled up the bed and flopped heavily beside Mickey, sighing softly. “I love you.”

Mickey waited for more but Ian was silent. “That’s it? You’re chewing my dick off because you love me?”

“No. I want to marry you because I love you.” Ian murmured, tracing a fingertip over a scar on Mickey’s hip. 

“Oh.” Mickey replied. “Right.”

“I got my service benefits to review and all they talk about is what my spouse will get...and it scared me a little because you’re not my spouse. I don’t think being ghetto married means anything to the Army...”

“Probably not.” Mickey agreed, his whole body tense. 

“And I want you to have it all. You and the kids. Whatever I leave behind, I want you to have it. I want it to keep you in this house, I want it to help out the kids and...hopefully...their kids too. But nothing so far that I’ve found can guarantee that for me.” Ian added. 

“Hmm.”

“And I guess the thing I’m struggling with most is that I never wanted to do the marriage thing...and I’d totally understand if you never wanted to do it again...but it turns out I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Ian.” Mickey cut him off with a sharp snap. “You got a fuckin question to ask me or what?”

Ian’s eyes shot to meet Mickey’s. “Huh? Seriously?”

“You’ve talked a lot about reasons why we should and feelings about doing it but you ain’t actually asked me shit.” Mickey drawled, his face a mask of indifference. 

“Uh...well...” Ian stammered. “I don’t want it to be about paperwork and death plans.”

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s buzzed hair again. “Ian...fuck...we’re adults now. Kids and mortgages, man. They kill romance faster than Terry and his shotgun.”

“I’m not asking you now. Not like this. You deserve better.” Ian smiled shyly. 

“Alright.” Mickey shrugged, smiling back and conveying his understanding to Ian. “We’ll talk about it when we’re ready.”

Ian pounced and covered Mickey’s naked body with his own. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mickey mumbled happily. “Now suck my dick properly, bitch.”

A couple weeks after Mickey’s first foray into the world of organized friendship found him gearing up for another attempt, this time with Ian coming along for the ride. Mickey glossed over the brief confrontation he’d had with Rick the time before. The last thing he wanted was Ian to go in all guns blazing when Mickey wanted to move past it. There was no league game happening that week so they were meeting up for practice and some beers, which took the pressure off a little. Ian was nervous but wasn’t about to make Mickey feel worse about it. So he sucked it up and plastered a bright smile on his face as they entered the bar. He was Captain Ian fuckin Gallagher. He had this. 

“Mickey!” Joel greeted like an enthusiastic puppy, drawing the older man into a brief hug. Ian’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. Mickey was not a hugger. And yet, here he was...embracing his colleague like it was nothing. 

“Hey Joel. This is Ian. Ian, this is our cheap labor, Joel. He’s Spencer’s nephew.”

“Hi Ian. Heard a lot about you.” Joel’s easy manner relaxing Ian immediately. 

“Ignore all of it.” Ian joked. “Let me get you a drink.”

Ian got on brilliantly with Joel from the start. They ganged up on Mickey to tease him and the older man just brushed it off with a mock scowl and a rigid middle finger. Marvin and Ian had already met, briefly, so were now getting to know each other better. Spencer was delighted to meet the Ian he’d heard so much about, extolling Mickey’s virtues for all to hear. It was only when Rick and Billy arrived that Mickey seemed to get a little tense. After the introductions Rick immediately rammed his foot back in his mouth when he declared in amazement that Ian “didn’t look like a fairy either.”

Billy sighed loudly and shook his head. “We rehearsed this in the car, Rick.”

Rick blushed furiously. “I meant it in a nice way!”

“Oh sure.” Joel snickered. “I mean...we should really make them all wear badges. Maybe like a nice bright pink triangle?”

Ian grinned at the youngster and Mickey twisted his lips to hide his own smile. Rick was beside himself with discomfort. 

“Honestly! I don’t have an issue with it. I don’t! I swear.” He rambled. 

Ian shrugged. “Prove it. Let me suck you off in the bathroom...”

Mickey bit down on his lip so hard it almost bled while Rick squeaked loudly. “No! No fuckin way! I ain’t gay.”

“A warm mouth is a warm mouth, Rick.” Billy added, his serious expression a work of art. 

“Amen.” Spencer raised his bottle of beer. 

“It’s a bit like being Army-gay, right Ian?” Marvin chipped in. “Still straight...just wanna get laid.”

Ian nodded firmly. “Totally a thing.”

Rick was apoplectic with something not quite rage but definitely a strong emotional response. “Look. I’m sorry I opened my big mouth. I didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t give a shit that anyone here is gay. Can we leave it now?”

Suddenly everyone cracked up laughing and Rick grew even more red. 

“Assholes!”

“You think I’d even consider letting my man give away blowjobs in the bathroom?” Mickey grinned. 

“At least not for free.” Ian chuckled. 

“Relax Rick. It was a joke.” Billy ruffled his friend’s hair.

“You all suck.” Rick scowled. 

“Well...me and Ian do, that’s for sure.” Mickey quipped and caused more laughter. 

The pool table became available to they headed over, Mickey holding back and squeezing Ian’s hand tightly. “Hey...”

“Yeah Mick?”

“I...uh...I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” Ian pecked Mickey’s lips right there in the middle of the busy bar. To the credit of everyone in that small, rural town nobody even glanced in their direction. Another step forward. Another tick in the box. Chicago felt so far away and this place was really their home now. 

Zara was doing her homework at the dining table while Ian was making tacos for dinner. 

“Zara?”

“Hmm...” She glanced up from her books. 

“Do you think it would be alright if I married your dad?”

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

He winced at her squeal but nodded. “Yeah. I just want to make sure you’re okay with it before I do anything about it.”

Tears filled her eyes. “Oh my God. That would be so amazing!”

Ian smiled with relief and reached out to hug her. “You know I love you, right?”

Zara nodded. “I know. So...how? When?”

Ian sat down and shrugged. “I dunno. We’ve talked about it, sort of, but I wanna do something special. Just for him. He’s everything to me.”

Zara clapped excitedly. “Yes!! Okay. Thinking caps on...”

Ian chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Exactly. He deserves the world.”

“Yeah but he’s a simple guy. He would hate anything too over the top. What about taking him out dinner?”

“Boring.” Ian fake-yawned. 

After a few moments of thought Zara’s face lit up. “I think I’ve got it!”

“Keep talking...” Ian smirked and listened to Zara detail her plan. It was all coming together in his mind and he couldn’t wait to put the wheels in motion. 


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan comes together

**_December 18th_ **

Getting Mickey back to Chicago was a lot harder than Ian expected it to be. He thought his boyfriend would jump at the chance to return to his old stomping ground for a brief visit but he was actually pretty resistant. 

“The fuck we wanna go back to that shithole for?” Mickey yelled over the loud spray of the shower as he cleaned up after work. 

Ian leaned against the sink and folded his arms, following Mickey’s tight ass with his eyes. “To see our family. I don’t wanna get dragged into an argument about where I spend the holidays so I’m heading there this weekend to see everyone and then getting the hell outta there.”

“So why do I have to go? Mandy’s in Vegas until New Years. There’s nobody else I wanna see in Chicago.” Mickey sounded petulant. 

“Because you’re my partner and I want you with me. So pack a bag and suck it up, champ.” Ian retorted and stomped out of the bathroom. 

“Remind me again why I love you...” Mickey yelled after him. 

Once they made it to their Southside roots Ian was pleased to hear Mickey say that he would drop in on his cousin Sandy. That was ideal as far as Ian was concerned and left him alone for a couple of hours while he set about making his proposal happen. With her clear strategy and contingency planning, Zara was one day going to an unbelievable asset to the US military. She had planned the whole thing to the letter and it was only Ian who could screw it up now. 

“Ian!” Lip embraced his brother when he arrived at the Gallagher house. 

“Hey Lip. Anyone else home?”

“Nah. Fi is at work...why?”

Ian smiled brightly and leaned his hip against the kitchen counter, looking relaxed and calm. “I’m gonna ask Mickey to marry me. And I want you to be my best man.”

Lip’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Married? You?”

Ian nodded. “Yeah. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and the kids. I’m gonna make it official.”

“And you think he’s gonna say yes?” Lip squinted at his brother. 

Ian tried to not take offence. “I know he will.”

“Right. Cuz his first go around was a raging success.” Lip muttered and Ian sucked in a deep breath. It was testament to his maturity that he was trained and able to access firearms without using them on his nearest and dearest. 

“Look, it’s happening alright? It’s happening this weekend and I need your help. If you’re gonna treat us both like idiots I will find someone else and you can go back to pretending that your denial of my feelings makes any difference to me.”

Lip stared at him long and hard. “What do you need?”

Ian grinned at his older brother. “Let me tell you the plan...”

Mickey was about to leave Sandy’s place and head over to the Gallagher house when he got a message on his phone from Ian. 

“ _Hey Mick. Meet me at the place it all began. Don’t worry about Terry. He won’t be there._ ”

Mickey frowned at the phone and wondered why the fuck Ian wanted to meet up with him at his childhood home. Sandy was hovering by the door looking at him curiously. 

“And so it begins.” Mickey chuckled to himself, only confusing Sandy even further. 

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter. I gotta go!” He grinned and hugged his cousin briefly. 

“Where are you going?” She called out after him as he almost skipped out of her house. 

“Gonna get my man.”

The Milkovich house was actually in better shape now than when Mickey last saw it over a decade earlier. Once he’d moved out when Zara was a toddler he never looked back. Iggy, Joey and Colin still lived there but Mickey and Mandy had made their permanent escape a long time ago. He climbed the steps to the door and knocked, jerking slightly when the front door opened under the weight of his fist. 

“Hello?” He yelled out. 

Nobody answered so he edged in slowly. For all Ian had reassured him his father would not be an issue, the memories of what Terry did in this house came flooding back to him when he stepped carefully down the hallway. He hated this house with an intensity that burned deep and he honestly couldn’t figure out why Ian wanted him to come here. But Mickey had long ago given up any pretence that he wouldn’t kill or be killed for Ian Gallagher so here he was, back in his house of horrors waiting for the man he loved. 

“Gallagher?”

Mickey pushed open the door to his old bedroom and was met with the smell of a very familiar perfume. 

“Hey Fuckface.”

“Mandy?!” Mickey gasped, bursting into the room. 

“In the flesh.” She grinned and hugged her brother. “How’s it going?”

“The fuck is going on? Did Ian do this?”

Mandy giggled and handed over an envelope. “Read this.”

Mickey was inpatient and nearly ripped the paper in half as he opened it up. 

“ _This was the place that changed my life. For better or for worse, I don’t regret it. Meet me at the spot we used to spend most of our time and grab a Snickers with me_.”

Mickey folded up the note and shoved it into his pocket. His goofy grin made Mandy snicker. 

“Fuck off.”

She laughed harder and hugged him again. “I’m proud of you, Mick.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” He sniffed. “You gonna come to the house soon?”

Mandy smiled shyly. “Was kinda hoping I could spend the holidays with you guys.”

Mickey felt his heart leap in his chest. “For real?”

“Yeah. I got off work so...”

“Done. Definitely. The kids will be excited to see you.” He nodded firmly. 

“Okay. Now go get your man.” She wiped away a tear and shoved him toward the door, handing him a backpack. 

“What’s this for?”

“You’ll see. Go!”

The Kash & Grab was still standing but it had long ago been sold on to new owners. The outside was nicer, a decent paint job and new windows made it fit into the neighborhood better these days. Mickey opened the door and heard the familiar bell about the door ringing to announce his entry. He looked around the place and found it had barely changed at all since he was last in it. The young kid behind the counter gazed at him lazily and Mickey could see the boredom written all over his face. Mickey couldn’t relate to that. The time he spent working in this shop was some of the best in his life. No responsibility and nowhere to be but hanging with Ian for hours at a time. Most people wish their day at work away but Mickey spent his time wishing for more time. 

“You Mickey?” The kid asked him. 

“Yeah.”

“Down there.” 

Mickey followed his pointing finger and saw Lip leaning against the fridge door. 

“What the fuck is this?” Mickey laughed darkly and approached Ian’s older brother slowly. 

Lip gave him a resigned smile back. “You know Ian...doesn’t do things by half.”

“Yeah.”

Lip handed over another sealed envelope, pausing before he released it to Mickey. “Look after him, okay?”

Mickey rolled his eyes but nodded, opening his latest note. 

“ _This is the spot where I wished I did every shift with you. For richer or poorer, these were my best days at work. Grab some snacks and meet me at the spot we had our first kiss. Don’t worry about gun-toting grandmas._ ”

Mickey burst into loud laughter, the sharp pain of the shrapnel in his ass returning in a vivid memory. Lip regarded him curiously but Mickey couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh.” Lip noted. 

“It’s like a leap year. Once every four years.” Mickey joked, wiping at his eyes. “I gotta go.”

“Where you headed now?” Lip asked and Mickey knew he was only aware of his own role in the great plan Ian had concocted. 

“North Side.” Mickey replied. 

Lip was thoroughly confused. “Sure. Oh hey, take this.” He grabbed up a paper bag from the shelf. Mickey looked inside and saw two tubes of barbecue Pringles and four Snickers bars. 

“Fuckin Gallagher.” He laughed again and stuffed the bag inside his backpack. “See ya.”

Mickey made his way to the North Side in an Uber and got out on the main street that he recalled from that fateful day two decades earlier. He had to walk around for a while before he found the right street. His memory of the exact address had faded but once he saw the huge house he knew immediately he’d found the spot. It was made even more obvious when he saw his two kids sitting on the front wall. 

“Dad!” Zara leapt to her feet, throwing herself at her father when he reached them. 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey was stunned. As far as he was aware his daughter was in New York and Yev was home for the weekend to keep an eye on things. 

“We came to give you this.” Yev smiled and hugged his father, handing over another envelope. 

“Fuckin Gallagher.” He laughed happily and ripped it open. 

“ _This is the spot that made me realize I meant something to you. You kissed me and took a bullet for me. In sickness and in health, I will always be around to dig shots out of your ass. Head to our spot. Our first real spot. See if we can beat the sprinklers_.”

Mickey was in awe of the effort Ian had put into this. When they talked before about getting married it sounded a lot like it was the best thing to do financially and for their own security. Mickey was being taken on a magical memory tour and it brought with it all the special feelings that he had to fight back all those years ago. He sniffed back his emotion and looked at his kids. 

“He’s fuckin nuts. Right?”

Zara grinned broadly. “He’s the best thing that could’ve happened to us.”

Yev nodded along. “Go get him, Dad.”

“Love you guys.” Mickey mumbled thickly. 

They shared a Milkovich group hug right there outside the mansion Mickey had robbed when he was a closeted teenager. Life was a fuckin trip. 

Just as he was about to head off Yev reached behind the wall and pulled out a six pack of beers and handed them over. 

“You’ll need those.” He winked and Mickey just laughed and put them in his backpack. 

The dugouts were deserted on a dark, cold night in December when Mickey arrived. His thick winter coat kept out the chill but he could still feel it when he was breathing. The lights were dim and Mickey saw the deteriorated state of the baseball pitch. 

“Gallagher?” He called out. 

“Over here.” Ian’s voice drifted over. 

Mickey followed the sound and turned into the tunnel, where Ian was lifting and lowering himself on the metal pole. 

“Hey.” Ian beamed and dropped onto the ground. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows. “Very elaborate plan you worked out here, Firecrotch.”

Ian laughed and drew him into a soft kiss. “Zara helped.”

“Course she did.” Mickey snorted and handed over the backpack. Ian took it and immediately began to lay out the beer and snacks, pulling out a blanket that was already in the bag when Mandy gave it to him. Ian sat down on the blanket and tapped the spot beside him. 

“A picnic?” Mickey cried. “Oh my God!”

“A ghetto picnic.” Ian corrected and pulled a flick knife out the side of the backpack. “Shotgun?”

Before Mickey had a chance to think a cold can of beer was shoved in his face as it spewed liquid all over. He gulped it down and shoved the last half back at Ian, belching loudly when he was done. 

“Fuck. That takes me back.” Ian chuckled. 

Mickey leaned back on his elbows and looked up. The stars were bright in the clear, dark blue sky. 

“You ever think this would be where we’d end up?” He asked Ian gently. 

The redhead shuffled closer and shared his body heat with his boyfriend. “I wished for it so hard it had no choice but to happen.”

“Yeah.” Mickey agreed quietly and tilted his face to kiss Ian. “Me too.”

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my whole life, Mick. I dunno what I did to deserve another shot at this with you but I’m grateful every day for it.”

“We needed to figure out some shit first. We were always meant to end up together. We just needed time.” Mickey stated in a moment of uncharacteristic certainty. 

“I want you forever.” Ian whispered, his breath blowing warmth on Mickey’s cold face. 

“Til death us do part?” The older man bit down on bottom his lip to stop it trembling. 

“Longer than that.” Ian smiled. “Will you marry me, Mick?”

Mickey cupped Ian’s cheek in his cold hand. “Course I will.”

Their lips brushed tenderly together and both men had to hold their breath to stop from crying. Ian pulled back slowly and gazed at Mickey. 

“It’s been good to be back here for this. But I can’t wait to get home.”

Mickey laughed almost silently. “Me too. I love that you did this...but it’s made me sure we did the right thing moving.”

“Totally.” Ian agreed. “I wish I’d thought of this in the summer. There’s no way my dick is gonna get hard in this temperature.”

Mickey smirked and shook his head. “Save that thought for later.”

Ian sat them up properly and handed Mickey a Snickers bar. “Share this then head back?”

The wrapper was off before Ian even finished his sentence. 

The Gallagher house was silent when Mickey opened the door into the kitchen. Ian was right behind him and flicked on the light. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Mickey jumped as the room lit up and he saw the faces of their friends and family, crowded into the small space and looking overjoyed for them. Zara was at the front and darted to Mickey. 

“You said yes, right?”

He laughed happily and looped an arm around her neck. “Course I did.”

Yev embraced Ian warmly. “Congratulations.”

Suddenly, Mickey and Ian were wedged in the center of a huge pile of people as Carl, Mandy, Lip, Sandy, Debbie and Franny joined the Milkovich kids in their hug. When they dispersed a moment later Ian stepped aside and came face to face with his eldest sister. 

“Fi.” He murmured quietly. 

She fixed him with a level stare. “You look so happy.”

Ian smiled shyly. “I am happy.”

A tear slid down her face. “I’m sorry for pushing you away.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay.”

Ian wiped away her tears with his thumb and grinned. “Well no, but it will be. Everything will be fine.”

“I love you so much.” Fiona sniffled. 

“I love you too.” He hugged her tightly. “Come on...let me introduce you to my kids.”

Fiona exhaled a wet, shaky laugh. “Fuck. That sounds so crazy.”

“Trust me, I know!” 

The house turned quickly into an old fashioned Gallagher rager that culminated in Franny and Zara discovering they were virtually the same person in a different body, Yev and Liam crashing out on the couch after a couple of beers and Ian dragging Mickey into the downstairs toilet to make out with him for nearly an hour. Carl and Lip set up drinking games that got everyone so hammered they pretended not to notice when Lip and Mandy went out for a smoke together and didn’t come back for nearly two hours. Fiona listened to everything going on around her and admitted to herself that she had made a huge mistake in her treatment of Ian. He wasn’t one to hold a grudge and they danced in the living room like old times. At the end of the night (or start of the next morning) Mickey and Ian woke up in Ian’s old bed with hellish hangovers and a feeling of contentment. 

“We’re really getting married.” Ian whispered into the darkness of the room. 

“Yeah.” Mickey snuggled closer to Ian. “No changing your mind now.”

“Never.”

Sleep was about the claim them both once again when Mickey whispered into Ian’s ear. “I love you.”

“Always.” Ian held him closer. 


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara gets into project manager mode

_**December 25th** _

“It still so weird to me that you dated Dad. Ian-Dad!” Zara shrieked with laughter. 

”You did?” Liam looked surprised.

Mandy tipped her head back and laughed raucously. “Technically, yes.”

Mickey groaned and passed the platter of turkey in his hands over to Liam. “Do we have to?”

Ian chuckled and grabbed Mickey up in a tight hug, pressing loud smacking kisses to his face. “You know it wasn’t like that. It was mutually beneficial.” 

“Oh yeah?” Yev grinned. “For who?”

“All of us.” Mandy shrugged. “Ian got to hide behind a girlfriend so nobody would give him shit for being gay. I got to have a steady boyfriend so the sick fucks at school would leave me alone. And your dad got to see Ian hanging around all the time at the house.”

Zara smiled dreamily. “That’s so sweet.”

“Barf.” Mickey stuck his fingers in his mouth. “I had to hear her goin on and on and on and fuckin on about how amazing and perfect and gorgeous he was...”

“Cuz you didn’t already know that.” Ian scoffed. 

Mandy leaned over and tickled under his ribcage. “I didn’t know you guys were banging, did I?”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say...eew!” Liam visibly shuddered, accepting Yev’s fist bump across the table. 

“Let’s change the subject.” Ian announced. “And let’s talk about how Yev is blowing the minds of everyone at the Yankees.”

The teenager blushed but Mickey cheered. “Yes! Let’s talk about that...”

With the conversation diverted, Mandy winked at her brother. This version of family he’d created for himself was more than she thought he would ever achieve, mostly due to his own refusal to date with anything close to consistency, and it was fucking incredible to witness. 

Liam hung out with the kids while Mickey and Ian took Mandy out to the bar for pool night with the guys. Rick’s eyes popped out of his head when he saw the female Milkovich propping up the bar. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Mickey growled. 

Rick gazed at him with wide eyes. “But she’s so pretty.”

“She would break you.” Ian warned with a grin. 

“You should listen to him. We dated in high school.” Mandy appeared to their left and Rick jumped in surprise. 

“No fucking way!” Rick hissed. 

“Yes fucking way.” Ian nodded. 

“Jesus Christ. Are we doing this again?” Mickey threw his arms up in despair. “You didn’t even fuck!”

“Not for the lack of my trying.” Mandy looped her arm through Ian’s. 

Rick was stunned to silence but Billy was cracking up. “You guys entertain the shit outta me.” He clapped Mickey on the shoulder and sent him lurching into Ian’s side. The redhead slipped his arm around Mickey’s neck and pressed a kiss onto his partner’s temple. A minute later Marvin, Joel and Spencer arrived so Ian headed to the bar and ordered a round of drinks for everyone. 

“Okay.” Mickey cleared his throat. “Everyone; this is my sister Mandy. Dickface; this is everyone.”

Mandy rolled her eyes and waved at the group. “Ain’t he the sweetest. I hope he makes a nicer husband than he does a brother.”

Marvin’s eyes flew open wide. “Husband?”

Mickey blushed and scratched at the back of his neck. “Uh yeah. We’re getting married.”

“No shit!” Spencer clapped his hands. “That’s awesome!”

“Congratulations!” Joel added, his young face lighting up. 

“When’s the big day?” Marvin asked. 

Mickey scoffed. “Just as soon as Zara organises the whole thing!”

Ian laughed in agreement. “To be fair, she helped me pull off an amazing proposal. I totally want her on the planning committee.”

Joel leaned closer to Ian. “How did you do it?” 

Ian tapped the side of his own nose. “It was something personal to us. We’ll leave it at that.”

Marvin raised his drink. “To the happy couple.”

Billy led the rest of the group in clinking glasses and they gulped down their drinks collectively. 

“Seriously though,” Marvin continued. “Anytime you wanna get married let me know. I’m an ordained minister so I can hook you guys up whenever.”

Mickey, Ian and Mandy gaped at the barber, who casually sipped his next beer. 

“The fuck?” Mickey grunted. 

“Seriously?” Ian added. 

Marvin shrugged. “Got it all done legit so I could marry my cousin.”

Mandy’s eyes bugged open wide. “What the fuck kinda hick town is this?”

Spencer threw his head back and laughed. “He married his cousin to her husband...but that shit sounded hilarious!”

Marvin chuckled. “We’re not quite that backward up here, ma’am.”

“So, what, they just let you marry people?” Mickey sputtered. 

“Sure. I did the course online and got the certificate. Good to go.” Marvin shrugged. 

“Jesus.” Ian exhaled. “That’s pretty fuckin cool.”

Mandy gazed at her brother. “So when do you guys wanna do it?”

“You got a significant date?” Joel chipped in and Mickey rolled his eyes at his young friend. He was a lot like Mickey in many ways but got an extra helping of romantic when they were dishing out personality traits. 

“I guess...New Year’s Eve.” Ian smiled shyly and blushed. 

Mickey laughed. “Where it all began again.”

“The reboot.” Ian ran his hand down Mickey’s back and rested it on his hip. “But that’s in, like, five days.”

“So? Zara would kill to plan a last minute, romantic New Years wedding for her dads.” Mandy wiggled her brows. 

“We don’t have a venue...” Ian stated. 

“...or outfits...” Mickey added. 

“...a guest list...”

“...catering...”

“...rings...”

Mickey and Ian took turns reeling off all the very valid reasons they couldn’t plan and execute a wedding in five days. It was only sensible to wait a little longer. 

“So the fuck what?” Billy cut in with his booming voice. “Marvin does the service. Spencer clears out one of the lakeside cabins. I’ll organize the food, my brother is a chef. Rick can sort out some tuxes from his uncle’s hire shop. Mandy can get in touch with family and get them up here. You guys pick out your rings. Easy.”

Mickey gaped at his new friend. “You’d do that?”

Billy grinned. “You’re one of us now, Mickey.”

Ian could honestly have wept with joy and contentment at Billy’s words. Mickey was a tough nut to crack but when you did it was totally worth it. Tonight had proven that the nut had been cracked. 

“I mean...it’s not a terrible idea.” Ian smiled at Mickey. 

“It’s a fuckin crazy idea!” Mickey laughed aloud. “Who the fuck is gonna drop everything on New Year’s Eve and come up here to see a couple of fags get married?”

Rick was the first to raise his hand. “I would.”

Billy nodded. “Same.”

Joel grinned. “Totally there.”

Marvin smiled. “Nothing else goin on.”

Ian tugged on Mickey’s hand until he was pressed up against Ian’s firm body. “We can do it whenever you want. It’s your call.”

Mickey giggled into Ian’s shirt. “Kinda wanna do it now.”

“Yeah?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay then.” Ian beamed. “Guys. We’ve got a wedding to plan.”

Zara was utterly beside herself with glee when the guys got home that night, tipsy and giggly, and explained they were having a wedding in five short days. She grabbed her pink glittery notepad and feather pen ready to make some plans. Mandy joined her at the table while the guys made some late night snacks and really got to work. Each page had a header (venue, food, guests etc) and Zara whizzed her pen over the page. 

Mickey was leaning against the wall while Ian made coffee. He was squinting and clearly more drunk than initially believed to be, smiling goofily. “Princess. Tell us we’re crazy.”

“Oh. Totally batshit. But this is actually the best kind of crazy.” She grinned at her father. “I’m creating a Whatsapp group so I need numbers...”

“Who? Numbers?” Mickey frowned. 

“Spencer, Joel, Marvin, Billy, Rick the Prick ...anyone else involved.” She replied and grabbed for his phone from the counter. 

Yev stumbled into the room sleepily. “Thought I could smell bacon.”

Ian handed over a spare sandwich. “We’re getting married.”

“I know...” Yev frowned. 

“On Sunday.” Mickey added. 

“ _This_ Sunday?” 

“Yup.”

Yev burst into laughter. “Holy shit!”

Mickey threw his arm around Yev’s neck. “Will you be my best man?”

“Abso-fuckin-lutely.” Yev hugged his father tightly. 

Zara suddenly burst into tears and waved her arms wildly. “Happy tears. I’m okay!”

Mandy surveyed the scene as she chewed on her own bacon roll. “Jesus Christ on a cracker.”

With two days to go Mickey and Ian were convinced they’d made the highest form of an error in judgement with the whole wedding thing. 

“It’s just not possible.” Mickey enunciated slowly when Ian was trying to speak to the only jeweller in Vails Gate about getting two of the same rings but in, very coincidentally, the same size. The fuckin dinosaur in charge couldn’t figure out why they needed two identical rings for a wedding in a couple of days. 

“No! One ring is NOT enough because I need TWO! Did you learn to count when you were a kid? I need TWO rings!” Ian was losing his temper at a rapid rate. 

Zara swept into the room and grabbed the phone from a gaping Ian. “Hey. Yeah I’m the wedding planner. I need you to listen carefully. I got a couple of homosexuals here who are planning a very short notice wedding and you are pissing me off with your ignorance. Do you want me to call the New York Times and tell them you won’t sell two identical wedding rings to them? Is that what you want? No. Didn’t think so. I’m gonna come down there myself tomorrow at the very second you unlock your door and I’m gonna expect to have two of the brushed platinum Montgomery bands out on display for me to inspect. Understood? Fantastic. See you then. Bye bye now.”

Zara handed the phone back to Ian and quickly scribbled a note in her book, shaking her head in dismay. “One job, Dad. You have one job.” She muttered as she left the room. 

Ian stared at Mickey. “Is she for real?”

“The realest.” Mickey chuckled. “Joel told me this morning that I need to delete his number from her phone so she stops messaging him. I was freaking out at first but then he showed me the messages and she’s basically the love child of Carrie Bradshaw and Marie Kondo!”

“I love her.” Ian sighed. “She’s gonna make this shit happen.”

Mickey leaned down and pecked a brief kiss on Ian’s lips. “I know.”

Mandy, Liam and Yev were in charge of rounding up the guests and finding a way to get them to the wedding. It wasn’t a difficult task and when Zara made a note of who to invite they barely came up with many names. The Gallagher siblings (absolutely NOT Frank) and the Milkovich siblings were invited. All of the Gallaghers could make it hit only Iggy and Colin could make the trip up, the others staying behind on account of parole conditions. Their friends from New York would be there plus a few of Ian’s military buddies. It was a simple crowd but exactly what they wanted. When that was sorted, and everything seemed to be coming together nicely, Zara relaxed and finally went to sleep for the first time in three days. Ian was on winter leave until the middle of January so he was around more but Mickey was working a lot of extra hours to help out with the wedding costs. His job always had a lot of overtime on over the winter so they could fix up all the equipment ready for the Spring. 

It was only with 12 hours to go that Ian realized there was someone important he needed to talk to ahead of his nuptials so he headed out to the lake.

“Hey babe.” Ian perched on a wooden fence separating the sand bank from the jetty where Mickey was securing the small boat he used to get around the lake. 

“What are you doing here? Something to drop off at the cabin?” Mickey instinctively glanced across to the other side of the lake where the largest building was all lit up in preparation for their wedding. 

“Nah. Came to see you. Got a minute?”

Mickey nodded once and hopped off the boat. He followed Ian out of the cold and into the office building, rubbing his gloved hands together. 

“Something on your mind?” Mickey seemed nervous. 

“Yeah. Guess I’m just checking in. Making sure you’re okay with everything...” Ian smiled softly and sank into the desk chair, swivelling slowly. 

Mickey sighed and opened a cupboard door to reveal a small box fridge. He pulled out two beers and cracked them open with his teeth, handing one off to Ian. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? Cuz this is all moving so fast and I’m not really sure how you feel about weddings after the first...” Ian trailed off and gulped some beer. 

Mickey cracked a smile. “Yeah. I guess you do have that twisted memory in your head. I do too but it’s just...I don’t really know how to explain it...that’s just a point in time for me now.”

Ian nodded but didn’t say anything, hoping Mickey would open up about it. 

“That was one of the worst days of my life. It wasn’t a wedding day, not really. It was a status thing. A point to prove. Nobody was there to wish me well on my big day. Apart from you. But your version of wishing me well woulda gotten us both killed...” Mickey smirked. 

Ian blushed. “I was a dumb kid who thought love was all we needed...”

Mickey shrugged. “Maybe it was. Who knows. We wouldn’t have been alive to find out. People still talk about Romeo and Juliet like it’s the greatest love story ever told...but they’re still dead.”

“Nobody woulda written about us.” Ian snuffled a laugh. 

“Nope. But I’m glad we waited it out.” Mickey smiled at his partner. “And tomorrow isn’t about rewriting history or fixing the past. It’s about us. The us we are now. And that’s why I’m okay with everything.” 

Ian felt his eyes sting with tears he didn’t know he needed to shed. “That’s kinda beautiful.”

“And kinda gay. Ssh. Don’t tell anyone.” Mickey joked and raised his bottle to Ian. 

“Your big gay secret is safe with me.” Ian laughed. 

Mickey drained his beer and fiddled with the label on the bottle. “She wasn’t a monster. I know you only got to see her at the worst point in our history but she wasn’t a bad person.”

Ian took a second to understand Mickey was referring to Svetlana and his heart broke at the sadness in his voice. “I know...”

“She was dragged into it by Terry. Maybe she even had it worse than I did back then. She had no family. Nothing. I hated her so much for what she represented but at the same time I didn’t really hate her at all.” Mickey added, voice cracking and making Ian reach out to grab his hand. 

“I know, Mick.”

Mickey sniffed and dragged the back of his hand over his eyes. “Yeah. She was something special.”

“You must miss her.” Ian squeezed tightly on Mickey’s hand. 

“Sometimes.” Mickey acknowledged. “I wonder if she thinks I’m raising her kids right...what she would do in situations I’m faced with. But I guess I’m doing alright.”

Ian laughed quietly. “And the award for Understatement of the Century goes to Mickey Milkovich!”

Mickey’s soft chuckle bubbled out of his chest. “Shut up.”

“Mick. Babe. You’re doing amazing.” Ian whispered. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”

Mickey smiled back at him shyly. “Me too.”

Ian rose to his feet and dipped his head to kiss Mickey gently and firmly. “Let’s go home.”

Zara was running on pure adrenaline when she woke up on New Year's Eve. She’d managed to sleep for a couple of hours but nerves and excitement were bubbling inside her. Yev knew his sister would need some quiet support so he’d slept on her bedroom floor and encouraged her to rest instead of messaging everyone in the Whatsapp group every five minutes. It was all going to plan. Her glitter notebook and feather pen was now crammed with ideas and Zara was ready to give her Dads the best day ever. Even if Joel never spoke to her again it would be totally worth the harassment if it all went off without a hitch. 

“Za...” Yev murmured from his pile of blankets on the floor. “You okay?”

Zara rolled over and squinted at her brother. “Yeah.”

“You sure? It’s a big day. And it’s happened pretty fast.” Yev added softly. 

“You think I don’t want them to get married?” She blurted out. 

Yev laughed musically. “No. I don’t mean that. I mean...there hasn’t been a lot of time to process things.”

“What’s to process? You’ve seen them together. They are meant to be married.” Zara shrugged. 

“I know. But I just wanna check you’re alright with everything. It’s my job. Big brother privilege.”

Zara smiled brightly. “You’re a good big brother.”

“Thanks.”

“But really...I'm fine.” She assured Yev. “Do you think Mom would like Ian?”

Yev smiled tightly, emotion hitting him hard. “I think so, yeah. I think she’d want Dad to be happy.”

“Me too.” Zara swiped at a stray tear. “God. I wish I got a chance to know her.”

“Me too.” Yev chuckled quietly. “She was so beautiful. You look a lot like her.”

They fell into a peaceful silence for a few moments until Zara got out of bed. Instead of heading to the door she turned and leapt on top of her brother, hugging him tightly until he ran out of air. 

“Love you.” She whispered almost silently. 

“Ditto.” Yev held her close. 

Mickey and Ian had agreed early in the planning that some elements of tradition wouldn’t work for them. One person walking down the aisle to the other didn’t seem right so they agreed to both start off at the front. They arrived in the same car, driven by Joel, and walked down the aisle together to the front, where Lip and Yev were waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces. Marvin was dressed in his smartest suit and ready to address the crowd of people. It was a small group and if you looked closely at the room you would see it was hastily thrown together and a little shabby, but it was perfect for the men who knew perfection was never the goal. Marvin started to speak but if Mickey or Ian had to repeat what he’d said they would never manage it. They were in a daze, simply gazing at each other while the rest of the world continued to spin. Marvin gestured to Ian and asked him to say his vows. Ian took the ring from Zara and placed it on Mickey’s finger. 

“I’ve waited a long time for this moment. You’re the only person I could ever imagine doing this with. You had me from the day you told me your secret and I’ve been yours ever since. Thank you for giving me everything I ever wanted and for trusting me with your family. I love you, Mickey. And I want you to know I would have waited a lifetime.”

Mickey glared at Ian when he slipped the ring down his finger. “You tryna make me cry?”

Ian flashed him a grin and shook his head. Marvin passed over to Mickey, who repeated the ring actions and held Ian’s hand. 

“I didn’t think we could pull this wedding off so fast. It seemed like such a huge thing to do. But I guess when you have a family like ours and a love like we do anything is possible. You’ve been amazing this last year, especially with the kids. Thank you for being our Captain. I love you, Ian. And I would have waited a lifetime too.”

Ian sniffed loudly and the emotional crowd gathered around them laughed happily. Marvin took control again and concluded the ceremony. 

“Please stick around and enjoy the rest of the evening as we celebrate this wonderful couple. It gives me genuine and immense pleasure to say: I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the lips right off of your faces!”

They pounced at the same second, kissing firmly and deeply while their guests went wild with applause. The noise drowned out Zara’s emotional sobs as she cheered for her Dads. Yev pulled her into his side and pecked her forehead. 

“You did it, Za.”

“We all did.” She squeezed him tightly. 


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being husbands doesn’t mean any less drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚨 smut alert 🚨
> 
> Again, sorry if it’s not your thing but I was feeling the need for it!
> 
> Let me know what you think (about the story in general but also the smut if you like 😉)

_**January 1st** _

Mickey woke up slowly, sure he was still dreaming. He kept his eyes closed and tried to hold onto the wisps of his dream as they faded. Ian had been kissing him all over his naked body, scratching at his pale skin with his five o’clock shadow and nipping with his teeth. The sensation was intense and even as Mickey drifted into consciousness he knew his dick was hard as steel. Bitter disappointment washed over him for a second and he cracked open one eye. 

“Oh good. You’re awake.” Ian spoke quietly with his voice still thick from sleep. 

“Hmm.”

“You kept saying my name. Were you dreaming of me?” Ian’s long, warm fingers circled Mickey’s erection and tugged lazily until Mickey let out a soft whimper. “Were you?”

“Yes.” Mickey arched his back but Ian kept to his painfully slow rhythm. 

“Tell me...”

Mickey exhaled harshly. “Fuck you...just get on me.”

“Tell me.” Ian squeezed on Mickey’s cock firmly. 

“Ahh!” 

“Start talking...”

“Kissing me,”

Ian’s hand froze for a split second. Kissing Mickey was one of his favorite things in the world. It was nothing like their early efforts. It was tender and passionate at the same time. It was all-encompassing. 

“...all over my body.”

Ian squeezed and twisted his wrist. “Did you like it?”

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey grunted. “Scratched me with your stubble. Felt fuckin good.”

Ian rolled them so Mickey was on his back and gazing sleepily up at his husband. A lazy smile graced his lips when Ian dipped his head and dragged his jaw up Mickey’s throat. The soft skin tingled and Mickey instinctively leaned away so Ian had better access. 

“So beautiful.” Ian’s breath whispered over Mickey’s jaw. “I can’t wait to fuck you for the first time as my husband.”

Mickey snorted. “Could’ve done it last night if we didn’t invite your 19 siblings who don’t know when to end a party...”

Ian dragged his blunt nails over Mickey’s stomach and felt the muscles ripple under his touch. “It would’ve been rude to leave the party.”

“Hmph. It was kinda rude to leave my ass hanging.” 

Ian sucked hard on Mickey’s collarbone. “It was nice of Spencer to let us have this cabin for the night.”

“Wedding present.” 

“We should get married more often.”

“To each other, right?”

Ian giggled and leaned back to admire the bruise he had left on his husband’s skin. “Of course!”

Mickey’s fingers tangled in Ian’s hair now that it grown out a little from his regular buzz cut. “I guess we’re gonna need to think of ways to keep things fresh.”

“Huh?” Ian squinted. 

“We’ve done everything. Met, banged, fell for each other, broke up, grew up, met up again, met my kids, got back together, got a mortgage together, got engaged, got married.” Mickey reeled off the top of his head. “We don’t have much else to do!”

Ian giggled happily. “Grow old together?”

“Hmm,” Mickey agreed. “I fuckin hope so.”

“There is one thing we haven’t done together...” Ian’s voice dropped to a cautious murmur and Mickey raised one eyebrow in surprise. 

“Oh God. You don’t want another kid, do you? I swear I won’t survive the sleepless nights and shitty diapers again. I’m too fuckin old...”

Ian smiled and waited for Mickey to finish his nervous ramble. 

“But, I guess you haven’t done that part yet, so if you want we can think about it...”

Ian gasped and laughed at Mickey’s immediate change of mind to the idea. He placed his large hand on Mickey’s cheek and stopped the word vomit exploding from Mickey. 

“Mick, I saw enough shitty diapers when I lived at home. And that was just Frank. As for sleepless nights? I get enough of those worrying about Zara and Yev being teenagers in the big bad world. I don’t want any more kids. Two is plenty.”

Mickey nodded once. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

“So what haven’t we done yet?” Mickey smiled shyly. 

Ian leaned closer and lowered his voice to a sultry murmur. “You haven’t topped me.”

Mickey went completely still and silent until Ian had to check he was still in the room. 

“Mick?”

“Huh?”

“It was just an idea...”

“I’m not a top, Ian. Not anymore at least.”

“What does that mean?” Ian pulled himself up into a seating position and gazed curiously at his husband. 

“Have you ever bottomed?” Mickey diverted. 

“Nope. Gold star top.” Ian replied without hesitation but didn’t let Mickey get away with his diversion. “What did you mean, not anymore?”

Mickey heaved a sigh and sat up, swinging his legs out of the bed and searching for his cigarette pack. “I don’t get why this is such a big deal. You like to swing your dick about and I like it shoved up my ass. Everyone’s a winner.”

Ian bit back the first thing that popped into his head about nobody winning when there was zero fucking being done and took a breath. “It wasn’t a big deal until you reacted like I asked you to drown a puppy.”

Mickey found his smokes and yanked on some sweatpants, forcibly shoving his flagging erection below the waistband. It would’ve been comical if there wasn’t a bigger picture to see here. “Look...”

Ian snorted. “Here we go. Are you gonna waste both our time with a ‘it’s not important’ lecture?”

“Fuck you!”

“Hey, that’s what I said!” Ian spread his arms wide sarcastically. 

Mickey glared at him mutinously. “You knew what I was when you married me. Now we’re twelve hours in and you’re tryna change me?”

“ _Change_ you?” Ian spluttered inelegantly. “I came up with an idea to try in the bedroom, Mick. I didn’t ask you to join a cult!”

The door to the cabin was opened and Mickey made his escape into the cold, crisp morning air leaving Ian staring after him in confused dismay. What the fuck had just happened there?

The car ride home was tense and neither man spoke much. Mickey stared out of the window while Ian drove and the rock music from the radio was the only thing filling the silence. When they pulled up on the driveway at home Mickey was out of the car before Ian even put it in park. The sheer childishness of his husband tipped Ian over the edge and he stormed into the house after Mickey, just as the older man was disappearing into the kitchen. 

“WE’VE BEEN MARRIED FOR ONE DAY, MICK! One day!”

Mickey reeled around. “And what a day it was!”

“Oh come the fuck on, Mickey. You’re treating this like a national fucking disaster! I asked you one thing! Just one! And you’ve freaked out to the point where I think there’s something serious going on!”

Mickey glowered at his husband. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I sure as shit ain’t psychic!” Ian shot back, offended at Mickey’s blatant disregard for his capacity to understand. 

“Look...” Mickey started and Ian scoffed loudly, earning an even darker glare. “I get that you’re a sentimental fucker. I get that there’s something you think I should have that nobody else has...”

Ian squinted. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You want me to have part of you that nobody else has ever had before...” Mickey waved his arms in the air dramatically. 

Ian felt his jaw swing open. “You think that’s it? You think that’s why I asked? Are you that fuckin dense?”

Mickey swiped at his nose with his thumb and folded his arms across his chest. “Maybe you should spell it out for the retards in the room...”

“MY HEART!” Ian bellowed and quickly had to take a steadying breath. He lowered his voice and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “You’ve always had part of me that nobody else ever has. You’ve had my heart. Only you.”

Mickey deflated on the spot. “Ian...”

Ian raised his hand to stop him. “It was never about that. It wasn’t some grand gesture. I literally wanted to feel what you feel. Call it curiosity. That’s it. But this...overreaction...there’s something going on and you don’t want to tell me. _That’s_ the thing that’s a big deal for me.”

He turned away from Mickey and strode out of the house. He needed a beer and some fresh air away from the startling realization that Mickey was a bit of a dick sometimes. 

Zara found her father in the back yard chain smoking when she got back from dinner with Mandy, Yev and Liam. 

“Where’s Dad?”

Mickey blew out a smoke ring. “Probably finding the nearest divorce lawyer.”

“What the fuck?” Zara yelped and Mickey’s head whipped around to look at his daughter. She was fifteen and streetwise but she rarely dropped f-bombs around the house. 

“Sorry!” She blushed. “I meant...why? What happened?”

“Because he woke up and realized what an asshole he married.” Mickey sucked in more smoke. 

“Really?” She frowned. “It’s not like you’ve been hiding that from him.”

Mickey’s brows rose high on his forehead. “Thanks for the support, baby girl.”

Zara sighed and shook her head. “Find him and sort it out. Whatever it is, you’ve been through worse and still loved each other two decades later. Let’s not be sitting here having the same conversation in another twenty years.”

Mickey gazed at his daughter until the cigarette between his fingers burned down enough to sting his skin. “You know, I swear you said those words but it was your Mom’s voice I heard.”

Zara smirked. “Was she particularly wise on Mondays too?”

“Every day that ended in a Y, actually.” Mickey grinned. 

“Please. Fix whatever this is.” She pleaded softly and Mickey nodded. 

“I will.”

Ian didn’t have many places in town that he could escape to when life was too much. Especially on New Year’s Day, when most places were closed for the holiday. So it wasn’t especially difficult for Mickey to find his husband at the nearby batting cages with a six pack of beer and a gloomy expression on his handsome face. 

“Hey.” Mickey slipped through the gap in the chain link fence. 

Ian didn’t look over but sighed softly when Mickey dropped into the spot beside him. He reached into the box by his side and pulled out a beer, passing it off to Mickey without a word. 

“I’m sorry.” The older man murmured. “I didn’t mean to upset you. If you really want to do that...”

“Oh my GOD!” Ian yelled out and jumped to his feet. “You _really_ don’t get it, do you?”

Mickey got a shock at the volume and almost fell off the bench. “What? What did I do?”

“How many times do I have to explain? It’s not that you don’t want to fuck me that I’m upset! It’s that something is bothering you and you can’t tell me. I want to be the person you can tell anything!”

Mickey groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Okay. Time out. Let’s start this again.”

Ian slumped back onto the bench and drained his beer, barely stopping for breath as he opened his next one and proceeded to neck that too. “It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“I want to. It’s just...embarrassing.” Mickey fidgeted nervously. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Ian asked quietly. 

Mickey scoffed and shook his head. “Ian...”

“Did someone hurt you, Mick? Tell me and I’ll make a call so all military weapons point to them.” Ian growled and made Mickey laugh with amusement. 

“Firstly, you don’t have that authority. Secondly, it was us. Our situation. That’s what hurt me.”

Ian frowned and gazed at Mickey. “I don’t understand...”

Mickey groaned and kicked at some dirt on the ground. “Neither do I! But when you left...it wasn’t like anything really changed for me. I still couldn’t be out and proud. I couldn’t just move on to someone else.”

“No. I get that.” Ian passed Mickey another beer. 

“And when I did move on...well...it wasn’t like it was with you. I couldn’t trust anyone like that.”

“Like what?”

“To let them have control over me.”

Ian felt the gravity of Mickey’s words in his heart and soul. “Oh.”

“So I didn’t. I topped. Exclusively.” Mickey shrugged. 

“But Mick...you’re a bottom. The very definition of the word. If it was an Olympic sport you’d win all of the medals. All of them!”

Mickey laughed abruptly. “Yeah. But only with you.”

Ian was again hit hard by Mickey’s words. He reached out and grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled it into his lap, holding on for dear life. 

“It’s not like I hated it.” Mickey admitted. “But now that I’m with you again...I get to be me again.”

Ian welled up with tears. “Okay.”

“But I think maybe I need to forget what used to be and concentrate on what’s still to come.” Mickey added softly. “And I think I want to try it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Mickey giggled softly. “Call it curiosity.”

Ian tilted his head and kissed his husband on the lips. “I don’t want you to ever do something you hate or makes you uncomfortable.”

“Ian,” Mickey leaned further into the kiss. “Nothing about us makes me uncomfortable.”

And that was music to Ian’s ears. 

“Okay babe. I love you.”

Mickey sighed and they enjoyed a moment of silent serenity. 

“Ian?”

“Yeah?”

“I really want to get a cat.”

Any lingering sadness, fear or irritation disappeared as soon as the words Mickey had spoken filled the air. Ian started to laugh and couldn’t stop, no matter how much Mickey huffed about it. 

“I’m serious!”

“I know!” Ian roared, wiping at his damp eyes. 

Zara couldn’t hide the relief on her face when Mickey and Ian returned to the house in happy spirits. They didn’t talk about what had been bothering them but Zara was happy enough if they’d sorted it. She was old enough and wise enough to know that twenty years of love and pain was never going to be resolved in the relatively short time they’d been reunited. Just because they were married didn’t mean all of their ghosts were now buried. It was just a relief for her to see them working on burying them together. 

“Hey Princess.” Ian pecked a kiss to Zara’s forehead as he passed by her in the kitchen. He filled the kettle and started to prepare some peppermint tea. The teenager smiled to herself when she realized Ian was comforting her. 

“I was gonna make spanish omelette for dinner. Is that okay?” She leaned into Mickey’s side and he hugged her. 

“You don’t need to cook dinner.” He told her and hopped up onto a stool at the breakfast bar. “I was gonna order take out.”

“PAD THAI!” Zara and Ian yelled out at the same time before sharing a congratulatory fist bump. 

Mickey’s eyes widened. “You two freak me out. Stop it.”

Ian made the tea while Mickey called Yev to find out if he needed dinner. Zara was left silently contemplating the day. 

“Aunt Mandy offered to take me to the city for a couple of nights before she goes back to work and I’m back at school. Yev is heading back tomorrow too.” She told Ian quietly, hoping he understood what she was saying. 

“You got stuff you wanna do in the city?” Ian asked as he passed over her steaming mug of minty tea. 

“Shopping, eating, shopping.” Zara shrugged. 

“Okay. It’s fine with me. But check with your Dad.”

“What’s the point in checking with one dad if he just tells you to check with the other?” Zara smirked wickedly. “You’re my parent too. You get to decide stuff.”

Ian opened his mouth, closed it and then started to speak. “I don’t know. I guess I always just defer to Mickey for this stuff. He’s been making decisions for years. I don’t wanna tread on his toes...”

Zara rolled her eyes. “Let’s give it a try this time around...”

Just then Mickey walked into the kitchen with his phone in hand, scrolling for the Thai menu that Zara and Ian could recite from memory. It was a gem of a find when they’d first moved in. 

“Dad, I’m going to stay with Aunt Mandy for a couple of nights in Manhattan tomorrow. Dad said it was okay as long as I don’t do drugs or join a gang...” Zara said breezily. 

“Why bother going then?” Mickey snorted, his eyes never leaving his phone. 

“That’s what I said but he was pretty adamant I come back in one piece.” 

Ian gaped at Zara and shook his head silently. Mickey finally decided on his order and put his phone down. 

“Just make sure you’re back by lunchtime on Thursday. Otherwise you’ll miss out on helping me choose a kitten.” 

“Oh my GOD! Really?” Zara gasped delightedly. 

“Kitten? You said cat! As in...older, more mature and not going to rip our house to shreds!” Ian blurted out loudly. 

“Meh.” Mickey looked completely unconcerned. “I want it to last longer.”

“Fucking hell, Mick.” Ian groused. “We’ve just paid for all this new stuff!”

“Relax, Faye Resnick, I’ll make sure nothing happens to your precious soft furnishings.”

Zara burst into soft laughter. It was good to have her sarcastic, take no shit father back. 

With the kids in New York and the house otherwise empty, Mickey decided it was the best time to try a little something new. He could tell Ian was nervous and he understood that better than anyone. Giving that part of yourself to anyone is a big deal. Giving it to your new husband after a huge row about the whole event was another thing entirely. So after a romantic night of Steven Seagal films and a lot of wine, it was all systems go for a little role reversal in the Gallagher-Milkovich household. 

“Oh. Oh. Ooh.” Ian, not unlike a comedy sketch chimpanzee, screwed up his face as Mickey’s fingers grazed his hole. The noises got louder and more frequent as Mickey applied a little more pressure and a lot more lube. 

“Ooh cold. Is it always that cold?”

Mickey bit his lip and ignored Ian, choosing to focus on the task in hand. The task of stretching Ian open enough to actually enjoy this was not going well. If Mickey was a quintessential bottom then Ian won Mr American Top every year since he lost his v-card. Mickey stroked and teased and pressed against Ian’s entrance until he could manage to get one finger in. It was a sticky mess down there with the amount of lube they were using, (“ _if you think it’s enough, add a little more!_ ”) but Ian was determined not to be beaten by his own body. 

“Holy fuck!” Ian bucked his hips off the bed. “Fuck!! That’s...oh wow...”

Mickey circled his finger and decided to go for broke, pushing a second finger in and stopping dead to allow Ian to get accustomed to the intrusion. 

“What the fuck?” Ian hissed. “Oh my holy shit fuck God! Are you _fisting_ me?”

“Jesus Christ, Ian! It’s two fucking fingers! I’m gonna need you to pull on your big boys pants here alright!” Mickey half-snapped at his husband. 

“Sorry. It’s just...intense? You know?” Ian exhaled harshly and Mickey felt bad. 

“I know. I’m sorry. This is just weird for me too. I wanna make it good for you.” Mickey sighed heavily. 

Ian reached down and cupped Mickey cheek in his hand. “You are making it good. Would you...could you...talk me through it? So I know what’s happening next...” 

Mickey cringed internally but nodded. “Sure. I love chatting during sex.”

Ian prodded Mickey in the chest. “Be nice.”

Mickey cleared his throat and pushed on Ian’s inner thighs to get him in a better position so he was more accessible. Mickey gazed at Ian intently and licked his lips. 

“I’m gonna move my fingers. Slowly. Gonna circle around and stretch you. Just two for now.”

Ian nodded and when Mickey started to move he could see he wasn’t hurting Ian. The redhead was actually starting to relax and his facial expression changed from apprehension to curiosity. Mickey kept going for way longer than he needed himself. After a year of Ian’s dick on the regular he needed only a cursory amount of attention before he was ready to go. But he knew the difference between good sex and bad sex so he gave Ian all the attention he needed before he moved on. 

“Okay...I’m gonna shift around a little. See if I can find your magic spot...”

Ian nodded again and looked hopeful. “How will you know if you’ve found...HOLY CRAP! What the fuck was that?”

Mickey was sickeningly pleased with himself. “Found it.”

“Just like that?” Ian was stunned. 

“It’s not Chester Copperpot’s treasure, Ian.” Mickey smirked. “It shouldn’t take an overnight mission through dark caves and hidden booby traps.” 

“Shut the fuck up and do it again.” Ian barked and Mickey complied, albeit with his eyebrows arched incredulously.

“Oh that’s good.” Ian keened. “So good.”

“You’re fuckin tight. Gonna make me come so fast.” Mickey warmed to his dirty talk. 

“Get in me. Now.” Ian demanded. 

Mickey soft-punched his husband's upper arm. “Hey. There’s only room for one bossy bottom around here and it ain’t you. Let me get you ready or it’s not happening.”

“So mean to me.” Ian pouted, but immediately lifted off the bed again when Mickey deliberately jabbed at his prostate. Finally, _finally_ , Mickey pulled out and reached for the lube. 

“What will it feel like?” Ian murmured, watching with fascination as Mickey slicked up his pulsing erection. 

“Um...I don’t really know how to put this...”

“Mickey Milkovich lost for words?” Ian teased but Mickey cut him off. 

“Like you’re trying to take the biggest shit of your life while going downhill on a rollercoaster.” 

Ian didn’t make a sound but his lips formed a perfect ‘o’ shape. Mickey smiled reassuringly. 

“But it’s good. It’ll burn a little at first. You’ll feel full. Complete, I guess.”

“Okay. I’m ready.” Ian breathed. 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Anytime you wanna stop, just tell me. I’ll go slow but it’s still gonna hurt at first.”

“If I need you to stop I’ll say rollercoaster.” Ian joked and Mickey smiled weakly. 

“Sure. Okay. Let’s do this. Get on your hands and knees.”

“But I wanted to be looking at you...”

Mickey smiled at his husband's sentimentality. “I know. And we will. But it’s easier this way to get started...”

Ian nodded and got into position. Mickey lined up and carefully pushed forward. He was met with a little resistance but he pressed on and felt Ian’s gasp as the head popped inside his body. 

“Oh wow. Wow. Wow. That’s...”

“Intense?”

Ian laughed erratically. “Yeah. It’s intense.”

“You doing okay?” Mickey stroked Ian’s thigh. 

“I’m good. Keep going. I wanna switch so I’m looking at you.”

It took another five minutes but Mickey was finally fully seated inside Ian and rocking gently to get him used to the feeling. 

“Okay. On your back.” Mickey slapped Ian’s ass as he pulled out and Ian giggled happily as he flipped over. Mickey liberally applied more lube and then quickly got back to Ian, pushing his legs up and running his aching dick over Ian’s hole. “Now.”

The air rushed out of Ian’s lungs as he took Mickey back into his body. It was different in his position. More open. More personal. He now fully understood why closeted, scared Mickey of the old days was reluctant to try it this way and how Ian had to cajole and bribe him into it. But this time it was Mickey who was holding eye contact and checking Ian for any sign of the need to invoke his safe word. 

“Knew you’d be good at this.” Ian smiled shyly. 

“You feel amazing.”

“Will you come inside me? I want to feel it.”

Mickey shuddered and had to think of something mundane like his shopping list for a second before he prematurely finished off. “Okay.”

After that, very few words were spoken. They weren’t needed. Mickey had coached Ian through the difficult starting point and Ian was now lost in a world of new sensations. Mickey knew his end was nigh so he wrapped a slick hand around Ian’s cock. It was still semi-erect, which for a first time bottom was quite an achievement. Mickey jerked it slowly in time with his purposeful thrusts. 

“I’m close, baby.” Ian warned. 

“Fuck. Me too.”

Less than a minute later Ian felt his whole body contorting wildly as he came all over his own stomach. Mickey was still rolling his hips and it took only a few more thrusts before he buried himself deep and came hard. Ian’s eyes widened when he felt the warmth of Mickey’s release fill him up. Sweat dripped down Mickey’s face and onto Ian’s ripped body, mingling with his come. 

“Jesus Gallagher. You tryna kill me?” Mickey joked and Ian laughed happily. 

“I think I could say the same about you.”

Mickey pulled out and lay down beside Ian, reaching for his hand that lay between them. “Okay. Now you’re about to feel the best part...”

Ian frowned in confusion but before he could ask Mickey to explain his expression changed to one of horror. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh no!”

Mickey giggled hysterically. “Yup. Welcome to the bottom’s world of unprotected sex.”

“This feels weird.” 

“It is weird. You’re a grown man with a leaking ass. Nothing about that will ever be not weird!”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Ian scowled and prodded Mickey’s stomach. 

“A little, yeah. Kinda jealous too. I love the feeling of you coming inside me.”

Ian shifted uncomfortably and pulled Mickey into a kiss. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I enjoyed it too.” Mickey blushed. 

“You did?”

“Yeah. But I think it’s gonna be a while before I wanna mix it up again.” The brunet admitted. 

Ian smiled with relief. “Me too. Curiosity satisfied for now.”

A while later they were both cleaned up and back in their bed, curled up together and just finished FaceTiming with Zara, Mandy, Yev and Liam who were all together and eating dinner in New York. Ian was stroking Mickey’s back with his fingertips.

“So...what are you gonna name your cat?” 

“ _Our_ cat.” Mickey argued. “I don’t know. I’ll see what name suits it.”

Ian yawned loudly and settled in to sleep. “Good idea. You think maybe we should get two?”

“Seriously?”

“Be good for them to have company.” 

Mickey grinned up at his sleepy husband and watched as he dozed off. This had turned out to be the strangest of days. 


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family grows and changes.

**_January 4th_ **

“That one.” Ian pointed to a white kitten with a black button nose. 

“Cute.” Mickey acknowledged. “But I dunno.”

It had been three full hours of kitten shopping by this point and even Zara was getting bored. 

“Dad,” she whined. “I’m starving. Please just pick one and let’s go!”

Mickey glared at her. “This is important! I’m committing myself to this animal for the next however many years. You think if I had to choose you and Yev I’d be finished making my choice yet?”

Zara scoffed. “Thank god for small mercies. Come on. I want a burrito.”

A lady appeared beside them with a sunny smile and a name tag that declared her to be Lisa. 

“Can I help you guys with anything?”

Before Mickey had a chance to open his mouth Zara beat him to it. “My dads would like a kitten. Which one is best to live with a grumpy mechanic and a fitness fanatic army captain?”

Lisa was understandably surprised and glanced over each man as she tried to work out who was the grumpy mechanic and who was the army captain. “Um...well...”

Ian smiled at her. “We’d like two kittens, please.”

“You were serious about that?” Mickey arched his brows. 

“Of course.”

“Wow. You really will agree to anything after sex.” Mickey joked quietly but Zara heard and made a gagging noise. Lisa blushed and promptly turned away. She reached into a pen and returned with two kittens. One was all black with amber eyes and the other was a rust-ginger color with green eyes. 

“It’s the feline equivalent of you guys.” Zara snuffled a laugh. “Amazing!”

Lisa chuckled. “They are two little boys...brothers, in fact.”

“And that’s where the similarities end.” Mickey cut in and Lisa laughed harder. He always seemed to be able to charm people even when he was trying to be aloof. 

“So cute!” Ian cooed and scratched the black cat behind the ears. “What do you think Mick?”

Mickey smiled at him warmly. “They’re perfect.”

“Okay.” Ian beamed at Lisa. “Can we get them gift wrapped please?”

Lisa’s expression was priceless and it was left to Zara to get things moving along. 

“Ignore him. He’s always that lame.”

Mickey carefully cradled the cat carrier that held the two newest members of the Gallagher-Milkovich family while Ian drove them home. Ian had two more weeks of leave before he was back at West Point and he had a suspicious feeling he wouldn’t have Mickey’s undivided attention for those two weeks. 

“What are you going to name them?” Zara asked, sticking her little finger through the gap in the carrier to tickle the ginger kitten under his chin. 

“Black one is Stevie. Ginger one is JC.” He replied instantly. 

“Huh?” Zara frowned, ready to hear the explanation, while Ian burst into hysterical laughter a second later. 

“Oh my God, Mick! That’s amazing!” 

“You get that?” Zara was dumbfounded. 

Ian wiped his eyes. “Yeah!”

Mickey grinned happily at his husband. “Pretty cool, huh?”

Ian placed his hand on Mickey’s thigh and squeezed. “Incredible. I love you.”

When they got home the first thing they did was FaceTime Yev, who was back in his dorm getting ready for classes starting again. He cooed over the kittens and congratulated the guys on their next foray into parenthood. 

“What do you think their names mean?” Zara asked Yev. “They just keep laughing and won’t tell me!”

Yev shrugged on the iPad screen. “One of them loves Fleetwood Mac and the other loves NSYNC?”

Ian barked a loud laugh that startled JC, so he scooped up the ginger fluff ball and kissed the top of his head. “Not the right answer.”

“Although NSYNC did have some absolutely banging tunes.” Mickey acknowledged with a shrug. 

“Dad. Almost 40.” Zara shuddered as she reminded Mickey, who flipped her off and made everyone laugh. 

“So why those names?” Yev asked. 

Mickey and Ian shrugged and shared a secretive smile. 

“Forget it. I’ll ask in the group chat.” Zara retorted huffily and folded her arms. 

“What group chat?” Ian looked interested. 

Zara held up her phone and displayed the screen that said “Chi-Town” and listed names below such as Lip, Liam, Debbie, Carl, and Iggy. 

“Hey! Why aren’t we in the chat?” Mickey pouted. 

Zara looked at her father like he was a moron. “Duh...you don’t live in Chicago!”

“So? We were born and raised there, just like you.”

“Relax. It’s where I keep up to date on everything. We don’t have secret chats about you guys without you knowing.” Zara snorted. 

“Well...not very often.” Yev chipped in. 

“You’re in this chat group?” Mickey reeled on his son. “But you live in New York. And come to think of it, Liam spends more time crashing on your couch than he does anywhere else!”

Ian chuckled and ran his hand down the back of Mickey’s neck, squeezing gently to soothe his man. “It’s a good thing, babe. It’s good they’re staying close to their family.”

“Ah-ha!” Zara crowed triumphantly. “Got it. Uncle Lip to the rescue.”

“You call him Uncle?” Mickey’s top lip curled of its own accord. 

“Not often. Only when he pleases me. Like when he tells me you guys used to argue over who was better, Steven Seagal or Jean-Claude Van Damme when you were totally dating but not dating.” Zara’s grin was nothing short of victorious. 

Yev burst into laughter, only slightly muted by his distance through technology. “Oh that’s so lame it’s beyond cute!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey barked but it held no heat. Ian continued to stroke his neck placatingly. 

“Okay, gotta go.” Zara announced and jumped to her feet. “I’ve got a date.”

As Mickey’s eyebrows raised and Ian’s jaw dropped, Yev spoke up. “Hey, me too. Call me later to let me know how it went.”

“Yeah sure. Have fun.” Zara waved and flew out of the room. 

“You know who she’s dating?” Mickey asked Yev abruptly. 

“No.” Yev replied. “But if he’s local that narrows it down to, like, twenty people.”

“Our little girl is dating.” Mickey sounded hollow. “He could be an axe murderer or anything.”

“Delighted to hear you’re concerned about who I might be dating one of the busiest cities in the world...” Yev huffed jokingly. 

“You only date nice girls.” Mickey rolled his eyes at his son. “Valedictorians and librarians. In fact, I should be more worried about you than I am about Zara. I mean, nerds hardly ever put out.”

Yev giggled joyfully. “So I like a little substance to my dates. Sue me. Anyway, gotta go sharpen my axe before I pick her up.”

“Bye kiddo. See you in a couple weeks.” Ian waved to the screen. 

When Yev had disconnected, Mickey paced the floor while Ian got dizzy. 

“How are we gonna play this?” 

Ian smiled at Mickey in dad-mode. It was insanely hot to watch. “She’s hung around with guys in her group of friends since we moved here. We just treat it like that, I guess.”

Stevie the kitten was following Mickey around the living room, back and forth as he paced anxiously. In the end, Ian scooped the cat up and dropped him into the play pen they’d set up in the kitchen just so he wouldn’t be accidentally trodden on. 

“Mick...it’s gonna be fine. You’ve raised a smart kid with strong morals. She can handle this.”

Mickey glared at Ian. “Think back, Gallagher. What were _you_ doing when you were fifteen?”

“You.” Ian retorted with a dirty smirk. 

“Exactly!”

“But she’s not us. She didn’t grow up like us. We have to trust her.”

Mickey exhaled through his nose. “I know.”

“Want me to talk to her?”

Mickey gave a tiny nod and Ian wrapped him up in a hug. 

Zara was curling her hair when Ian knocked on her open bedroom door. 

“Come in.” She called with a smile on her face that confirmed she’d been expecting at least one of her dads. 

“Looking good, kiddo. Where are you off to?”

“Bowling. Then maybe a burger.”

“And who might you be bowling and burgering with...?”

Zara chuckled. “Just a guy from school. He’s called Matthew.”

“Oh. Cool. And what’s Matthew like?”

Zara blew on her fingertips when she accidentally caught them on the hot iron. “He’s nice. He’s in my math class and he’s been falling behind so I offered to help. We just seemed to get on well so when he asked me out I thought why not?”

Ian smiled at the innocence and purity of the situation. “That’s nice, Princess. So you know the rules. Home by 10, no drugs, no alcohol and no hickeys. We ain’t raisin’ no trash.”

Zara giggled merrily. “I know.”

“Love you.” Ian winked. 

“Love you too. Now go distract Dad so he doesn’t have a heart attack.”

Ian duly distracted Mickey with blowjobs in the shower and then making a huge dish of chicken enchiladas for dinner. When Zara returned at 9:47 the house breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

“Good time, Princess?” Ian smiled warmly. 

“Yeah. I think he let me win but I’m okay with that. At least on the first date.”

Mickey looked up for the first time, not wanting to seem like anything about his baby girl dating was a big deal. “You guys going out again?”

Zara nodded. “Yeah. Tomorrow actually. He’s picking me up and we’re going to a movie.”

Ian and Mickey shared a glance but just smiled back at Zara. 

“Great.” Mickey replied. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Zara hissed when she came downstairs the following evening, dressed in skinny jeans and an ancient Sox sweater that used to belong to Yev when he was about ten years old. It made her look cute, casual and fucking adorable. 

“What?” Ian asked innocently, carefully dismantling the rifle in his hands. “I need to clean my service weapons before I go back.”

“NOW?” She bellowed. “You pick NOW to clean your guns? Dad, honestly!”

Ian smiled serenely. “I’m sure Matthew won’t even notice.”

Just then the doorbell rang and Mickey was out of the kitchen and opening it before Zara even turned around. She looked utterly horrified when Mickey led a young man with sandy blond hair into the living room. 

“Hey Zara.” He greeted brightly and Ian was impressed to see him greet her so warmly. Matthew’s eyes swept over the coffee table where Ian’s rifle, hand gun and semi-automatic pistol were spread out on the pretence of being cleaned. His eyes widened slightly but his mouth curved into a huge grin. 

“Wow! Is that a Berretta M9?”

Ian’s ginger brow arched in surprise. “Sure is. You know guns?”

“Not really. I know military weapons though. My dad is retired from the Air Force.” Matthew replied easily. “He had one just like that. Oh, sorry. I’m Matthew, sir. Matthew Harrison. Nice to meet you.”

Ian shook his hand firmly. “Ian Gallagher, Zara’s dad. And that’s Zara’s dad too, Mickey.”

Matthew extended his hand to Mickey, who stared at it for a second before he shook it. “Good to meet you too, sir. Zara told me you guys recently got married. Congratulations!”

Ian and Mickey shared a look of almost disappointment. The rite of passage as a parent to torment the potential suitor of their daughter was being taken away by the potential suitor being a damn nice kid. He was polite, confident and engaging. It was no wonder Zara seemed to like him. 

“Thank you. So, you gonna introduce Matthew to your new baby brothers before you head out?” Ian grinned teasingly. 

“Dad, you are so lame! Come on, Matt.” Zara shook her head and led the boy into the kitchen. A second later a joyful squeak filled the air when Matthew saw the kittens. 

Ian grinned at Mickey. “So far, so good.”

“He’s alright.” Mickey replied with grudging acceptance. 

It took Zara nearly an hour to get Matthew to leave the kittens and they ended up missing the earlier showing of the movie. Mickey decided to be good cop that night and extended her curfew to 11:30 so they could make the next showing. 

“I’ll pick you guys up after.” Ian waved them off. 

Zara scowled but nodded when Matthew thanked him profusely. 

“Well he seems nice.” Ian grinned when he clicked the door closed. 

Mickey tried to look unimpressed but it barely lasted a second. “Yeah. She could do worse.”

“I certainly did at her age.” Ian agreed. 

“I fuckin hope you’re talking about your pedophile boss and the geriatric viagroid you were fucking about with.” Mickey snarked. 

Ian smirked wickedly. “Who else would I be talking about?”

Mickey muttered something under his breath that Ian didn’t catch. The redhead stalked over to his husband and dragged him against his body, dipping his head to kiss down Mickey’s throat. 

“House to ourselves and you wanna talk about wrinkly old men?” 

Mickey jabbed him in the ribs with his knuckle. “I didn’t bring them up.”

Ian sucked on the soft skin of Mickey’s collarbone. “Take off your pants, husband. I’m hungry.”

Mickey’s eyes widened and his breath quickened. Ian was the sweetest guy in the world to the point that Mickey struggled to picture him at work, screaming orders at his cadets and being a general bad-ass soldier. But when Ian was horny it was like a switch had been flipped and he turned into this guy that Mickey would drop his pants in the middle of Walmart for if he asked. 

“Yes, sir.” Mickey saluted with a grin and was naked in seconds. Ian’s eyes flashed with desire and it made Mickey tingle all over that he had that effect on Ian, the most beautiful creature he’d ever set eyes on. This big, strong soldier could be transformed into a puddle of goo by Mickey and it never ceased to amaze him. 

“Come here.” Ian growled and dragged Mickey by the waist until he was face down over the arm of the couch in the middle of the living room. 

“Zara could come back.” Mickey warned but his husband wasn’t interested in anything that wasn’t Mickey’s ass. 

“She won’t. And I put the deadbolt in the door. Just me and you, baby.” 

“And the boys.” Mickey reminded him, making Ian chuckle at the thought of the kittens. 

“They’ll be fine. Now...let me see if I can’t make you scream.”

Ian averted his eyes when he dropped Matthew off at his house a few streets over from their own and Zara got out of the car to say goodnight. She was her father’s daughter for sure when she disappeared into Ian’s blind spot in his mirrors so he had no idea if they’d shared a goodnight kiss or not. When she was back in the car and they were headed home, Ian asked about her night. 

“It was really good. I think I like him.” She admitted. 

“That’s nice. He seems like a decent guy.”

“Yeah. I thought he’d be really boring. The kind of person Yev would go for, actually. But he’s really funny. He makes me laugh.”

“Princess, I can’t emphasize enough how important that is in a relationship.” Ian said honestly. 

“Dad makes you laugh?” Zara smiled, always loving to hear about the romantic side of her grumpy mechanic father. 

“Oh all the time! Sometimes I just have to look at him and he cracks me up. Seriously, I’m married to the hottest guy in the world but none of that would matter if he didn’t make me laugh. It’s a deal breaker for me.”

Zara nodded in understanding. “Yeah.”

“You think he’s attractive?”

“Matt? Yeah. Definitely.” Zara shrugged. Talking to Ian was never like talking to a parent. The truth just rolled off the tongue around him. 

“Then enjoy yourself and be safe.” He winked as he pulled up to their house, rolling his eyes when he saw the curtain twitch. Mickey was pacing again. 

“Come on. Let’s put him out of his misery.” She joked and pecked Ian on the cheek. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime, Princess.”

With the family settling back into a routine and the kittens growing by the day, January passed in a blur of work and school and kitty litter. Mickey continued to impress his boss and gained a pay rise almost immediately in the new year. Spencer confided in him that before Mickey had turned up he’d been worried about his decision to take Joel on. The kid had grown up in a broken home with an alcoholic father, leaving him a little jaded by life before he’d even hit eighteen. But once Mickey arrived, a kindred spirit of sorts, Joel had grown into a model employee and Spencer was happy to give him a full time job once he finished school. Mickey returned the confidence by sharing a few of his more unsavory tales of childhood and Spencer came away from the conversation wondering how Mickey was such a normal and well-adjusted adult. 

Ian was back at West Point and preparing for the final push to get his senior class of cadets out of the academy with no casualties. It was hard work but he loved it, the passion back with a vengeance now that his personal life was sorted. Taylor was dropping hints the size of Texas about promotion and Ian was happy to indulge his boss, providing it kept him out of war zones and safely tucked away in upstate New York. 

Zara was acing school and Matthew was a constant fixture in her life now too. He came over for dinner, he walked to and from school with Zara and he was forever trying to steal one of the kittens. The more time they spent together, the more Zara seemed to like him. He was smart, funny and kind. Not exactly to common combination in their peer group. Everything was going smoothly...until it wasn’t. And the night that it stopped going smoothly was the night Zara headed to the Harrison household for the first time to have dinner with Matthew and his parents. After a round of pleasant introductions they sat at the table and passed around dishes of roast beef, potatoes and carrots before the questions came. 

“Zara is a very pretty name.” Christine Harrison smiled broadly at the youngster. She was in her late forties and her blonde hair was curled into perfect ringlets. She was a very traditional housewife. 

Zara smiled brightly back. “Thank you. It means ‘princess’ in Russian.”

David Harrison was older than his wife, easily ten years at least, and had grey hair and sharp features. He snorted quietly into his forkful of food. “Russians.”

Zara was completely taken aback by this man and glanced at Matthew, who looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. “My mother is Russian, sir. And my father is Ukrainian.”

His eyes narrowed slightly. “But you were born in America, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Zara gaped at Matthew but all he could do was blush. Mr Harrison wasn’t finished and spent the next five minutes informing everyone of his days in the Air Force and the pressures that Russia placed on international security. Zara wanted to chip in that a nation that could elect Trump for president obviously weren’t too concerned about international security but she thought better of it. Mrs Harrison changed the subject back to Zara and asked about where she lived. 

“We live in the house at the end of Jefferson. It had been empty for a while before we moved in.”

“The Carlson place?” Mr Harrison barked. 

“Yes sir.”

“So your father is a military man?”

Zara again looked at her silent boyfriend and glared. He’d obviously told his parents nothing about her in the month that they’d been pretty seriously dating. Her mind ran through all of the times she’d been in this house before today and was stunned to realize Matthew had always walked her home before his parents got home. Now she knew why. 

“Uh. Yes, my dad is a captain in the army. Based at West Point.” 

“Excellent! And your mother?”

“My mother died when I was born, sir.” Zara sighed uncomfortably. She knew before she even said it that her next words were going to be a verbal hand grenade but it was too late to hold back. She levelled Matthew with a stare. “I live with my dad, Mickey. He’s Ukrainian and he’s a mechanic. I also live with my other dad, Ian. He’s the one in the army.”

“Two fathers?” Mrs Harrison frowned in confusion. 

“Yes. Two men. Married. To each other.” Zara explained slowly. 

Matthew slid down in his chair and his fork clattered against his plate. His father shot him a glare. 

“You knew about this?”

Matthew nodded slowly. “Yes. They are nice people.”

“Nice people?” Mr Harrison spat sarcastically. “It’s unnatural! I’m surprised they tolerate that in the army. They’ve lost their touch.”

Zara had heard enough and rose elegantly to her feet. “Well it seems the rest of the world has evolved since you last stepped out of your own self-important fortress, Mr Harrison. Thank you for dinner, Mrs Harrison. The beef was delicious. Matthew, it’s been great but I really don’t think this is going to work out. See you in class. Goodnight.”

She made it all the way to the end of their block before she burst into tears. She stopped and covered her face as she sobbed, feeling the crushing weight of disappointment and pain in her chest. Finally she pulled herself together and started the walk home, in desperate need for peppermint tea and some play time with the kittens. 

Ian boiled the water for the tea and watched Zara from the corner of his eye as she picked at the piece of lemon cake listlessly. JC was perched on her lap and enjoying the ear scratching he was getting. Zara was definitely JC’s favorite in the house and he gravitated to her whenever she was around. 

“What’s the cake done to offend you?” Mickey frowned when he came into the room, fresh from the shower. “And why are you back so early?”

Zara shrugged. “Not my kind of people. I bailed.”

“Princess, that’s kinda rude.” Ian sighed. 

“Well so were they. And I was polite about it. Thanked them for dinner, all that stuff. But I had to get out.”

“What about Matthew?” Ian asked. 

“He’s a spineless coward and I can do better.” Zara snapped harshly. 

Mickey’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead. “The fuck happened?”

Zara swiped at a stray tear and pressed her finger into the crumbs on her plate. “His dad is a world class racist and homophobic jerk. He hates Russians and gays...and had no problem telling me all about it even when he knew my parents are all in some way gay or Russian! And Matt just sat there! Sat and listened to him spouting that shit at me. He didn’t defend me at all. He just you guys were nice people! It made me so mad!”

Ian glanced at Mickey and frowned sadly. Mickey reached out and stroked Zara’s hair away from her forehead lovingly. 

“Baby girl, the kid’s dad is an asshole. No question. The world is full of assholes like him and I’m sorry you still have to deal with it...just because of who we are and how we live.”

Zara sniffled. “I really liked him.”

“We know, Princess.” Ian added, sliding into the seat opposite her at the table. “And I’m not defending him...well I am a little...but speaking from a shit ton of experience, not everyone can stand up to their parents about this stuff.”

Mickey nodded. “I get why you’re upset with him. But Ian’s right. We don’t know what Matt has to deal with at home. In fact, it sounds like growing up in that house would be pretty fuckin tough for him.”

Ian squeezed her hand across the table. “And you can take something positive from it...Matt clearly doesn’t share his father’s views.”

Zara wiped at her eyes again to stop the flow of tears. “I guess...”

“I’m not saying I agree, but I do understand. Standing up to someone like that can make life much harder than you can deal with.” Ian added. 

“I don’t think I care much for this adulting shit.” Zara grumbled unhappily. 

Ian and Mickey burst into laughter. “Nah. Neither do we.”

Matthew caught up with Zara at school the next day and couldn’t apologize enough. She heard the voices of her dads in her head and while part of her wanted to scream at him for being a spineless pussy, she knew that they were right and it must be tough to go against your father. 

“I’m so sorry. I really didn’t think he’d be like that. Please...don’t dump me.” He begged, uncaring of who could hear them in hallway. 

Zara’s heart clenched and she tugged him by the hand into a quiet corner. “Matt...I get it. But I can’t change who I am even if I wanted to, which I don’t. My dads are awesome and I’ll always stick up for them. But I don’t expect you to challenge your father...”

“I know. And I don’t want you to change either. You’re amazing, Zara. Please don’t give this up.”

“So how is this going to work? You’re gonna lie to your parents whenever we’re hanging out? We can’t ever go to your house?” She sighed, rubbing at her forehead just like Mickey did when he was stressed out. 

“I don’t know, Zara, but I can’t let this be over because of him. I’ll work something out. I’m eighteen in a couple of years and I can get away from him...”

“Two years is a lifetime, Matt...”

“You told me the other day that it took twenty years for your dads to find each other again. They waited all that time to find happiness. Two years is nothing.”

“Oh god. You’re one of those, aren’t you?” She huffed loudly. 

“What?”

“Romantic idiots.” Zara smirked. 

Matthew allowed himself a small smile. “Guess I am.”

“Guess we’ll see how it goes.” 

His face lit up in a huge smile of relief. In a flurry of excitement he pulled Zara closer and pressed his lips to hers chastely. She giggled when he pulled away and laced her fingers with his, pulling him toward their next class. While she didn’t relish the idea of having to deal with his fucked up father, she couldn’t take it out on Matthew. 

It was a few days before Yev’s birthday when Zara took the train into the city to see her brother. She was met at the station by Yev and Liam, who was pretty much a full time New Yorker these days, and they headed to a local diner for coffee. 

“I’ve had an idea.” Zara murmured into her cup. “And I need your opinion.”

Yev poured more sugar than was healthy into his own cup and stirred. “Shoot.”

“I was thinking about Dad the other day...”

“Which one?” Yev cut in and Liam snorted a laugh. 

“The grumpy one.” Zara smirked briefly before turning serious again. “There was an incident at work and he came home full of hell because some fucker left the safety off one of the machines and it nearly chopped off his hand. He was raging.”

“Sounds like Dad.” Yev shrugged. “I’m sure he wishes a plague on all of their houses.”

“Just a little. But it got me thinking...if anything happens to Dad...I’ve got nobody.”

Yev scowled. “Firstly, nothing is gonna happen to Dad. Secondly, you’ll have me and Ian.”

Zara narrowed her eyes at her brother. “Oh grow up, Yevgeny. Your rose tinted thinking won’t help me when I’m shipped off to a group home because I’m not actually related to any of my fucking family!”

Liam whistled through his teeth. “Wow...is that true?”

“Oh don’t listen to the teenage drama queen.” Yev prodded Zara on the arm. “She’s my sister, that’s for sure.”

“Yev. I’m serious. You’re only just about to be 19. You’re in college. You couldn’t take responsibility for me even if you wanted to.”

“Of course I’d fucking want to!” He snapped. Yev hated to think of worst case scenarios when they impacted negatively on his family. 

“I know.” She patted his hand. “But you couldn’t, is my point.”

“So what’s your plan?”

She smiled weakly. “I wanted to see what you thought of me asking Ian to adopt me.”

The silence fell over their table until the noise from the rest of the diner drowned everything out. Finally Yev and Zara broke into a smile at the same time. 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Yev nodded. 

Zara breathed out hard. “Yeah?”

“Of course. He’s our dad. We should both do it.”

Liam frowned in confusion. “I don’t know what is happening here.”

Zara ignored him and ran her fingertip around the rim of her cup. “What about Mom? You think she’d be okay with it?”

Liam opened and closed his mouth again but sensibly didn’t speak. Yev took a breath and nodded, reaching out to take Zara’s hand. 

“Yeah, sis. I think she’d be pretty stoked about it.”

Zara sniffed back her emotion like a true Milkovich. “It’s not even about the security really. I just really want it to be legal. I want him to be my dad.”

Liam smiled back. “He’ll always be your dad.”

“You think I should talk to The Grumpy One about it?” Zara sipped her coffee. 

“I think it would be a good idea.” Yev nodded. “But I think he’ll be good with it.”

The rest of the day was spent wandering around flea markets and eating street food until Zara had to return to the station. She sent Matthew a text so he could meet her at the other end and said an emotional goodbye to her brother and sort-of-uncle. 

“You remind me of Mom so much.” Yev whispered in her ear as he hugged her tightly. “Feisty as fuck on the outside, deep as the ocean on the inside.”

“I love you.” She mumbled back. 

Yev held her even tighter. “You always got me. Always. Love you.” 


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family celebrate Valentine’s Day in their own way and Zara discovers life isn’t a Nicholas Sparks novel

**_February 14th_ **

It was Valentine’s Day and the whole family had dates. Yev was still seeing the same person in New York but hadn’t revealed any details yet. Mickey understood that mentality and as he had himself steadfastly refused over the years to mix dating with family. Until Ian, of course. But then he’d always been more family so it was less about the dating from the start. Zara and Matthew were going to their school’s Love Dance, which Mickey mock-puked at when she told him the name. The house was free so Ian and Mickey were going to eat pizza, watch action movie and hang out with the kittens. And fuck. Obviously. It was a quiet and peaceful time that Zara didn’t want to disrupt by mentioning adoption to either of her dads. Matthew picked her up at 7 looking very smart in his dark jeans and fitted white henley shirt. Zara had curled her hair and wore a sage green jersey dress, black tights and biker boots. They looked adorable together and Ian couldn’t resist getting some photos of the teens before they left. 

“Dad.” Zara groaned. “Do you have to?”

“Yes! You’ll thank me in years to come when you have these memories to look back on!” He grinned and lined them up by the door, snapping away. Mickey wandered out of the kitchen with his phone in one hand, ready to call for their pizza, and JC scooped into his other. He stopped in his tracks. 

“You look beautiful, baby girl.” He smiled widely. 

Zara waved her hand. “Okay shut up and let me take one of you guys.”

“What? Why?” Mickey shook his head, stepping aside to let Stevie pass. 

Ian scooped the kitten up and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Yeah come on Mick. First Valentine’s Day as a married couple. And with our boys.”

Matthew chuckled and stepped aside so Mickey could grudgingly get into position next to Ian. 

“We’re dressed in our real finery here, Gallagher.” The older man snarked and arranged JC so he was facing the camera. 

“Speak for yourself. I’m fuckin gorgeous.” Ian teased and planted a sloppy kiss on Mickey’s mouth and he was promptly shoved away by his giggling husband. 

Zara clicked on her phone until she had a range of snaps, including action shots of the couple shoving and grinning at each other. When she was happy she hugged each man and grabbed Matthew by the hand. 

“See you later!” She waved and slammed the door closed. 

Yev wasn’t really sure how he’d ended up in this situation. He’d spent the first eighteen and a half years thinking he was straight. It wasn’t a choice he’d made. He just thought he was. Girls were attractive. Boys? Not so much. He could objectively say a male was good-looking (hello Zac Efron) but the desire to kiss or touch one had never occurred. Until he went to college. Nobody told him college would be a smorgasbord of opportunity when it came to dating. Especially college in the heart of NYC. Males, females, trans, black, white, every color of the rainbow and every letter in the ever-growing acronym seemed to be accessible (a good thing, in Yev’s opinion) but it sent him back to square one in his own personal definition. So much so, and he was mortified to discover, that it caused him to lie to his dads. They teased him about dating nerdy girls and he outright lied to them. He needed to get his head together before he admitted anything to his family so he called for assistance. Liam was his closest friend and his sounding board for all things, nothing was off limits. So when Yev found himself feeling things for a guy in his Sociology class, Liam was his first port of call to talk it out. As Yev could’ve easily predicted, Liam was in no way fazed by his revelation. 

“Who is he? You got a photo?” Liam stretched out in Yev’s bed in his dorm, where he’d crashed the night before after getting into the city late. 

Yev scrolled through his phone and found a picture, passing it over to Liam. “His name is Nico. He’s Italian. Exchange student.”

“Hmm.” Liam mused aloud. “Good looking guy. Looks older than you...”

“He’s 21. Deferred to travel for a couple of years.”

“Older man, huh.” Liam commented. 

Yev huffed and kicked Liam’s hip with his socked foot. “Hardly an old man, Li. I’m asking as a friend. Stop being my uncle.”

Liam cackled. “Fine. That sounds so weird. But I guess that’s what I am.”

“You will be when the adoption thing happens.”

“What’s going on with that? You mentioned it yet?”

“Nah. I’m letting Zara lead with it. It’s her idea. And I guess she needs it on a different level to me. She’s got to be sure.”

Liam nodded. “I get that. So anyway, back to you and the Italian Stallion. What’s the score? He interested or this you pining from afar?”

Yev threw himself backwards onto the empty sofa and sighed loudly. “I just don’t know...I mean...we’ve sorta been out a few times. It started out as just two guys who love baseball hanging out together but then he kissed me and I realized we’d been going on dates without noticing. Then we’ve made out a bunch of times and gone on a couple of real dates. But my head is just a bit messed up. I’ve only ever slept with girls. I thought that was my thing...”

Liam bobbed his head as he absorbed Yev’s rambling. “So, what, you don’t wanna be interested in guys?”

“I just never expected it! And it’s not really guys. It’s _this_ guy. He’s the only guy I’ve ever even considered making out with! I feel bad that my dad assumed it was a girl and I didn’t own up. It was even that I just didn’t correct him...I lied to his face. I never do that!”

“Life is full of unexpected surprises. Like when I found out Frank is my real dad. It just happens and you ride it out. I can’t choose my dad any more than you can choose who you think is hot.” Liam shrugged casually. “Just enjoy whatever it is. You’re in college. The Land of Sexual Opportunity.”

“Oh yeah? When was the last time you hooked up with anyone, Mr Big Shot?” Yev pointed out. 

Liam tutted. “Don’t speak to your uncle like that.”

“Oh fuck off.” Yev laughed and threw a cushion at Liam’s head. The older man was about to retaliate when there was a knock at the door. Yev frowned as he rose to his feet. He wasn’t expecting anyone and he had one of the few single-person dorm rooms in his building. It was a blessing to close the door and be completely alone, and also have space for Liam to crash when he was in town. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. 

“Nico!”

“Hello Yevgeny. May I come in?” The Italian’s accent was thick but his English was good. 

“Sure.” Yev was dazed as he let Nico into his room. Liam was still sprawled on the single bed in just his boxers and a thin red cotton shirt. Nico glanced at Yev quizzically and the teenager smiled nervously. 

“Uh...so this is Liam...”

Nico tilted his head. “Hello Liam.”

Liam climbed off the bed and held out his hand. “Good to meet you. You must be Nico.”

Nico seemed surprised as he shook Liam’s hand. “Yes. A pleasure.”

Liam grinned broadly. “Must seem a little weird. A guy in your boyfriend’s bed...”

Nico smiled tightly, clearly not knowing what to make of the scene in front of him and Yev glaring in abject horror at Liam’s blasé use of the boyfriend tag. “A little.”

“Don’t worry,” Liam said brightly. “I’m his uncle.”

Nico frowned hard and shook his head. “Uncle? This is a word I know and yet...”

Yev blushed so hard his face almost melted off. “Liam is my best friend. He’s also my dad’s younger brother.”

Liam giggled and located his jeans on the floor. He pulled them on and looked around for his phone and keys. “He hates to admit it, but I’m definitely his uncle. Kind of. Yev can explain while I go out and get us some coffee.”

Nico watched in amazement as Liam stuck his feet in his sneakers and pulled on his coat. 

“I guess the queue in Starbucks could be kinda long. Might take me at least an hour. Hope you’re okay waiting that long for a coffee...” Liam murmured for himself as he left the dorm room and slammed the door behind him. Yev winced at the bang and met Nico’s confused gaze. 

“Sorry. That must look really bad.” Yev bit his lip. 

Nico smiled indulgently. “It’s okay, Yevgeny. We have not defined what we are to each other...”

“No! Really, he’s my uncle! I mean...I don’t call him that. Obviously. He’s really my best friend. But his brother is married to my dad. Look...”

Nico gazed owlishly while Yev dug through his nightstand and finally pulled out a photograph taken of the family on Mickey and Ian’s wedding day. He showed it to Nico and pointed to each family member. 

“That’s my dad, Mickey. And that’s Ian, my stepdad. That’s my little sister, Zara. Liam is on the left. He’s Ian’s youngest brother. I know. It’s weird. It’s like a genetic anomaly or some shit. But it’s really true.”

Nico cut off Yev’s ramble by gently circling his long fingers around Yev’s wrist. “I believe you.”

“Uh...good...” Yev swallowed and licked his lips. 

“But it is still true. We have not defined anything. You are not tied to me.” Nico smiled softly. Yev remained silent, trying to work out what the fuck he was meant to say in this situation. 

“I came to say Happy Valentine’s Day. And to also invite you to dinner. But I see you have family visiting so we can do it another time...” 

Yev shook his head wildly. “No! Liam is here all the time. He can hang on his own while we get dinner.”

Nico’s whole face lit up when he smiled. He had perfect white teeth and sparkling amber eyes that Yev found himself drowning in and not caring if he was never rescued. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Yev smiled shyly and reached out to cup Nico’s cheek in his hand. The stubble grazed his palm and made his whole body tingle. “I need to tell you...I’ve never done this before. With a man...”

Nico nodded once. “I guessed.”

“But that doesn’t mean this is an experiment to me. I enjoy spending time with you. Being with you. I just don’t know about the...logistics.” Yev added hastily and cringed at his choice of phrasing. Nico laughed quietly and leaned his face into Yev’s palm, pressing a kiss to the soft skin that rested on his cheek. 

“That doesn’t matter right now. That is some we learn together when the time becomes right. Am I being clear with my words?”

Yev grinned and stepped closer. “Crystal clear.”

“May I kiss you?” Nico breathed. 

Yev didn’t answer. Instead, his eyes fluttered closed and he dipped his head to meet Nico’s lips. The firm pressure and the softness of his mouth combined and made Yev’s knees weaken. The scratch of stubble drove him wild. 

“I should go...” Nico pulled away. 

Yev shook his head and pulled him down to the sofa. “We’ve got a while before Liam comes back.”

“Okay. Just tell me when it is time for me to leave.” Nico nodded and stroked Yev’s cheek tenderly and leaned in to kiss him again. 

“This is super gay even for you, Gallagher.” Mickey stated as he slid further under the water, Ian’s arms resting around his midsection loosely. This was the first time they’d ever shared a bath and Mickey felt a little weird. The room flickered with warm light from the half dozen candles Ian had placed around the side of the tub. Ian trailed his fingers over Mickey’s stomach, which had really toned up since he started working at Spencer’s place. It made Ian’s dick twitch to see Mickey growing older and more attractive as the days passed. 

“This is nice. Stop complaining.”

“I’m not complaining! I’m stating facts. If my dad caught me taking a bath with another guy he would not assume I was having a swimming lesson.”

“Your dad caught us naked in bed and thought we were high and tripping. I literally had to put my dick in your ass for him to realize...” Ian trailed off when he felt Mickey tense up in his arms. “Shit. Sorry. I shouldn’t have mentioned that.”

“Hey. It is what it is, right? It happened.” Mickey shrugged, wiggling his toes in the water. 

“I know. But it’s still not banter material. I’m sorry.”

Mickey turned slightly to see Ian looking contrite and smiled softly. “Forget it. I’m not mad.”

Ian pecked his lips and grinned. “For the record though, I’m totally gonna have my dick in your ass later.”

“You’d better.”

“I love you, Mick. So much. This life we have is more than I ever thought possible.”

“Still knocks me sideways too some days. I spent years raising the kids and I guess I forgot I was supposed to have a life too. Then you came along...”

“Yeah?”

“And it all fit into place. I don’t think I believe in soulmates. Seems ridiculous really. But I guess you’re it for me.”

Ian stroked his thumb down Mickey’s neck and tilted him into a kiss. “You’re it for me too.”

“Okay,” Mickey grinned and turned in the water so his front was pressed against Ian’s. “Stop with the gay chat and fuck me.”

Ian giggled musically and kissed his husband deeply. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

Mickey was at work on the last day of February when his daughter turned up unannounced. He smiled widely and presented his cheek so she could kiss him without getting covered in engine oil from the jet ski he was working on. 

“How did you get here?” He wiped his hands on a rag. 

“Caught the bus.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Sorry. This was a stupid idea. You’re busy...” Zara frowned. 

“Hey,” Mickey cut her off. “I’m not too busy for a chat if that’s what you need. Come on. It’s freezing out here. I’ll make us a coffee in the office.”

Joel was already boiling the kettle and he was happy to make another couple of drinks while he made his own, catching up with Zara as Mickey cleaned himself up a little. Joel and Zara got on a whole lot better when she wasn’t texting him 70 times a day while she planned a wedding. 

“Can you finish up 27 for me, Joel?” Mickey asked and the younger man nodded. He grabbed the keys from Mickey and headed out, waving to Zara as he left. 

“What’s up, baby girl?”

Zara scraped her fingernail over a groove in the wooden desk beside her. “I want to ask you something but I’m scared...”

Mickey perched on the desk and pressed his thumb into his bottom lip. “You don’t ever need to be scared. Not of me.”

“It’s just...kinda big. And I don’t want you to think differently about me and how I feel about you.”

“Okay, now you’re scaring me!” Mickey chuckled nervously. “Come on. Spit it out and we’ll deal with whatever it is together.”

Zara took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I was thinking...I want to ask Ian to adopt me.”

The slight buzzing of the overhead light filled what would otherwise be complete silence. Mickey’s mouth had fallen open slightly as he gazed at his daughter. She fidgeted nervously in her seat, nearly bursting out of her skin. 

“It’s okay. Forget it. It’s a crazy idea.” She blurted out loudly in the quiet room. 

“Of course it’s not crazy. It’s just...I wasn’t expecting that.” Mickey replied quickly. “Tell me what you’ve been thinking about.”

Zara’s eyes were shiny with tears as she spoke. “I started off thinking about what I would do if anything happened to you. I hate thinking like that but when you almost got hurt a while back it got stuck in my head. I don’t have anyone else...”

Mickey’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. He hated that his little girl was worrying about this stuff. “Oh baby girl...”

Zara sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. “I know I’d have Yev but he’s got his own life. He couldn’t take responsibility for me. And I’d want to stay with Dad...so I just wanted to make it official.”

“I understand.” Mickey nodded. 

“I love him. He’s a good dad. But it doesn’t mean I love you any less...”

“Oh sweetheart I know...don’t even worry about that. I totally understand where you’re coming from.” Mickey consoled his crying daughter. “Come here.”

Zara folded into his arms and he rocked her back and forth. “I love you so much Dad.”

“And I love you. You’re my whole world. And this makes so much sense. I’m glad you talked to me about it.” Mickey kissed her forehead. 

“You think Dad will go for it?”

“Once he’s finished sobbing like a girl? Definitely.”

Zara giggled into Mickey’s shirt. “Are you really okay with this?”

“Of course I am. It’s not like you’re trying to replace me...”

Zara scoffed. “You’re one of a kind.”

“Exactly.” Mickey agreed. “It’d be nice to know that if anything did happen to me...”

“Not that it will.”

“But if it did...it’d be nice to know you’re gonna be okay and stay with Ian forever.” Mickey stroked her hair out of her face. 

“I’m gonna be 65 and still living with him so he makes me peppermint tea and lemon cake.” Zara murmured dreamily. 

“I sure fuckin hope so, baby girl.” 

Joel ended up finishing off just as Zara was ready to leave. Mickey still had another few hours to work so Joel offered to drive Zara home. In the car, her phone rang and it was Matthew cancelling their evening plans so he could help his father clean out the garage. She hung up and tossed her phone into her bag. 

“This isn’t gonna work.” She muttered in annoyance. 

“What?” Joel frowned, glancing sideways to look at her. 

“My dumbass boyfriend thinks he can date me without his parents finding out. But every time they ask him to do something he has to say yes and bail on me because he can’t tell them he already has plans.” She grumbled. 

Joel sighed. “Oh yeah. I remember Mickey said something about a racist homophobic asshole...”

“Yup. That’s his dad to the letter. I just can’t see how this is going to work...”

Joel smiled reassuringly. “I guess it’s all about the pros and cons. Does the good stuff outweigh the bad?”

Zara sighed and leaned back in her seat, gazing at the trees as they whipped by the window. “I guess so. Most of the time.”

“Then you’ll figure it out.” 

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “So what’s new with you? Still living in your Mom’s basement?”

Joel nodded. “Yeah. Now I’m working full time I can save. Soon I will be able to afford my own place. Until then I gotta stay at home. At least I’m safe in the basement from my mom’s horrendous taste in men.”

“Not good, huh?” Zara winced. 

“It’s like she goes to a special bar that only serves douchebags when she wants to meet guys.” Joel scowled. 

“That’s a self-esteem issue.” Zara said softly. “She’s used to being treated like dirt so she’s come to expect it. She thinks that’s all she’s worth.”

Joel sighed and nodded. “I guess so. She’s worth more than a thousand of those guys.”

“That’s a real shame.”

“Yeah. I just don’t know how I can make her feel better.” 

Zara smiled and reached into her bag for some candy, finding some Starburst and opening them up. She handed a green one off to Joel. 

“Ah. My favorite.” He beamed. 

“I knew there was something wrong about you.”

“Harsh.” Joel laughed and chewed the candy. 

“Just be there for her. Don’t judge her. Just be around for her.” Zara advised him gently. 

Joel nodded slowly. “Yeah. I can do that.”

The rest of the journey passed with less melancholy and more laughter as they munched through the candy and sang along to the cheesy pop radio station. Joel pulled up outside Zara’s house and killed the engine, the pair laughing raucously at Zara’s impression of Ms Jessica from the store, who had a habit of peering over her glasses in judgement at everyone who looked like they were having more fun than she was. 

“Come in, stay for dinner if you want. Dad is already home and making his amazing chilli.”

“You sure?”

“Of course. Unless you have plans...” Zara shrugged and got out of the car. Joel grabbed his keys and followed her. They were about to head up the path to the house when a figure appeared from behind Ian’s car which was parked on the driveway. 

“Matt? What are you doing here?” Zara was surprised. 

“I felt bad cancelling on you...but it seems like I shouldn’t have been so bothered since you’ve already found someone else...”

Joel snorted when the younger male glared openly at him. Zara felt her face turn red with anger. 

“Are you fucking with me?” She snapped. “You know what, I don’t need to listen to this shit.”

“I mean, good luck and all but you know she’s only fifteen, right?” Matthew addressed Joel. 

Joel wasn’t a big guy. His job was pretty physical and meant he’d developed muscles in his arms that some guys would pay a lot in gym memberships to achieve. He looked a little older than his nineteen years but he wasn’t some intimidating jock. But that didn’t stop Matthew from jumping a mile when Joel took a step closer to him with his features set in stony seriousness. 

“Listen to me, punk. I’m gonna let you walk away now before you say something even more ridiculous that gets your ass dumped or kicked. Or both. Zara is as close as it gets to a sister to me and I swear I will take down anyone that hurts her. You hear me?”

Matthew nodded firmly. “I’m sorry...I just...I saw you together and...”

“What?” Zara snapped. “Thought I’d found another guy to hang out with in the thirteen minutes since you cancelled our plans? Jesus.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Save it. I’m not interested in the jealousy game. Life is too short to mess around playing with people. Come on, Joel. Dinner will be ready soon.”

She stomped away and left Joel gazing steadily at Matthew. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and shook his head. 

“Nothing more I need to add. Zara said it all.” Then he walked into the house and left Matthew standing at the bottom of the drive looking shell shocked. 

“THE FUCKIN NERVE OF THE GUY!” Zara shrieked as she stormed into the house and dumped her bag on the table. 

Ian stared at her, his hand stilling where he was stirring the chilli. “Huh? Oh hey Joel...is she talking about you?”

“You think I’d be so stupid as to get on the wrong side of Zara?” He replied and moved to safety on a stool at the breakfast bar. 

“It’s Matt. The fucking idiot cancelled our plans and then turns up here thinking he can accuse me of cheating on his dumb ass with Joel!” Zara ranted and Ian immediately reached for the peppermint tea. Maybe it was a Pavlovian reaction these days but he seemed to react without even noticing he was doing it. 

“Sometimes boys are just dumb I’m afraid. Right Joel?”

Joel nodded immediately. “The dumbest.”

“Well it’s not good enough! I’m wasting my time with him if he thinks I’m going behind his back the first chance I get. And really...his parents are never going to accept us so what’s the point?” 

“Okay. Dial it back. So he saw you with Joel just now and said you were cheating?” Ian tried to get a grasp of the situation. 

“Yeah. I mean...does he really think so little of me?” She deflated and chewed on her lip. 

Ian smiled sadly and turned the heat down on the chilli. “I don’t think that’s it, sweetheart. I think he’s probably in a mess about his parents and then seeing you having fun with a not altogether unattractive young man has just fried his brain...”

“Thanks Ian.” Joel muttered dryly. 

“...and while that’s not right, sometimes people say things they don’t mean and quickly regret. Like that time you told Yev you wouldn’t go to his funeral if he died after you found out he was smoking...” Ian added. 

Zara scowled. “Our generation knows enough to know better. I stand by that.”

Ian chuckled. “Look, Princess, it’s your decision to keep seeing him and how much of his crap you wanna take. It’s a big world out there.”

“Plenty more douchebags in the sea.” Joel chipped in cheerfully and received a middle finger response from Zara. 

“It’s your decision.” Ian reiterated. “But remember you’ll have a queue of dads, brothers, uncles and the pool team ready to remove limbs from anyone who steps outta line with you as soon as you say the word. Okay?”

Zara grinned in amusement. “Okay.”

“Staying for dinner Joel?” Ian asked, giving the chilli one last stir. 

“If that’s okay...”

“Any time. Mickey won’t be home until late so we can get started. Zara set the table please?”

She moved around the kitchen gathering plates when Ian passed her a mug of tea and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She grabbed him in a hug and held on tight. 

“Thanks Dad.” She whispered quietly into his shirt. 

“What’s going on with you? I’m giving you my best moves and it’s like fucking a corpse.” Ian grumbled as he lifted his head from where he’d been nuzzling Mickey’s neck. 

“Fucked a lot of corpses have you?” Mickey grunted. 

“I did go through an older man phase when I got to New York but I’m pretty sure they were all still breathing.” Ian replied and received a punch in the ribs for his efforts. 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“Seriously though.” Ian tugged on Mickey’s pubes and made him jerk away. “What’s with you?”

“Jesus! Nothing! We doing BDSM shit now? Thanks for the warning, fucker!”

Ian stroked his large hand down Mickey’s chest to soothe him. “Talk to me.”

“It’s not my thing to talk about. Leave it alone for now and it will be sorted.” Mickey replied cryptically. 

“Fine. But can you at least participate in this? I’m starting to feel a bit creepy...” 

Mickey grabbed his husband and dragged him into a heart stopping kiss. 

“That’s better.” Ian grinned widely. 

It took Zara another couple of weeks but she knew she was ready to mention her idea to Ian. She waited until the weekend when he was home and invited him out to the diner for lunch. He ordered their food and caught up on the stuff he’d missed over the last week. She’d failed a history pop quiz by one mark and was furious. She’d aced a math test and was thrilled. She hadn’t dumped Matt yet but it just wasn’t the same anymore and she didn’t see the point in dragging it out much longer. 

“How did you know Dad was the one?” Zara repeated a question she’d already asked before. 

“Truthfully? I didn’t. Not at the time. I remember just wanting to be with him all of the time. I wanted to be his. And when your mom and Yev happened...I knew I couldn’t stick around and watch someone else live the life I wanted. But it was only really when I left and couldn’t move on that I understood what I actually felt for him. Nobody ever measured up to him.” Ian said softly, fiddling with the salt shaker on the table. 

“You think it’s possible to meet the love of your life when you’re fifteen?” 

“Well,” Ian grinned. “I did. But our situation wasn’t normal.”

“I don’t think I can fall in love with someone right now. I don’t feel like I have the right mindset for it.” Zara admitted softly. 

Ian shrugged casually. “That’s fine. Love happens when it happens. All I think it means right now is that you’ve made a decision about Matt. Maybe it’s time to let him know.”

Zara sighed and dropped her head into her palm. “I know. I just wanna hang out with my friends and get through school. Not every teenage girl lives her life like a Nicholas Sparks novel.”

Ian burst into happy laughter. “Glad to hear it. So what’s with the diner for lunch? You trying to get me into trouble with my boss? It takes me until Wednesday to shape up after a weekend at home.”

“I wanted to ask you something in public so you can’t make a scene.” 

“That’s a very Mickey Milkovich move. Well played. So what’s up?” Ian grinned, leaning back so the waitress could place his cheeseburger and fries down. “Thanks Molly.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetpea.” The grey-haired waitress, who wasn’t a day younger than sixty, squeezed his bicep lovingly. She disappeared and returned a moment later with Zara’s chicken caeser salad and fries, giving her braid a little affectionate tug as she walked away. 

“I wanted to ask you something. It’s pretty big. And I totally won’t be offended if you say no. I won’t make a big deal out of it at all. I promise.”

“Princess. If you asked me for a kidney, I’d give it to you. What do you need?” Ian cut off her ramble and gazed at her with concern. 

“You.” The teenager replied simply. “I need you to be my Dad. For real.”

Ian’s mouth fell open slightly and he set his fork down. “I don’t understand...”

Zara reached into her backpack that was placed on the floor at her feet and removed a folder. She set it on the table top and pushed it over to Ian. 

“This is a preliminary adoption application. I picked it up a few weeks ago but I’ve been building up to asking you. I talked to Yev first and then Dad. They both think it’s a great idea so I thought it was time that I...why are you crying?”

Ian hastily swiped at his face with the back of his hand. “Onions.”

“Oh my God. You are a nightmare, Dad.” She rolled her eyes affectionately. 

“Why would you do this to me in public? Of course I was gonna cry!” Ian wailed as the tears continued to fall against his will. 

“You’re a Captain in the army! You can fire a hole in a freckle from a mile away!” She teased before turning serious. “Unless...you’re crying because you’re scared of being stuck with me forever.”

Ian wiped his eyes on his sleeve and pulled himself together. “I’m crying because you’ve just made me the happiest guy in the world. Of course I’ll do it.”

Zara beamed happily. “Good. And just so you know...it’s a buy one get one free deal. Me and Yev. He wants in on the action too.”

Ian sighed dreamily. “Awesome. Your dad was really okay with it?”

“Absolutely. He thinks it’s brilliant. He also predicted the waterworks.” She replied and picked up her fork. 

“He knows me too well.” Ian smiled. “I love you, Princess. I know I didn’t make you but you’re exactly what I would pick if I got to choose.”

Tears sprung into Zara’s eyes. “I love you too.”

Ian couldn’t help himself and leapt to his feet, rushing into the booth beside Zara and wrapping her up in a huge hug. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you. You’ve changed our lives in all the best ways.” She told him softly as she held on tightly to his arm. 

“Not nearly as much as you’ve changed mine. I didn’t think I’d ever get to have a family. I thought I’d missed my chance to settle down and have kids. And somehow I’ve ended up with the best two in the universe. I’m a lucky son of a bitch.”

Zara rested her head on his shoulder. “I guess we’ll have to agree that we all got lucky.”

“I guess we will.”


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev confronts himself and Zara gets her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now this tale is coming to an end. This is the last chapter with a little epilogue to follow. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read it and an extra big hug to those who have commented and encouraged me along the way. Much love 🧡

**_April 1st_ **

With the adoption paperwork filed the family had little else to do but wait. Things had changed over the last few weeks. Zara had officially ended things with Matthew, citing all the logical reasons she already knew. When he pleaded with her to change her mind she stood firm and was honest, she liked him as a friend but it wasn’t going to be more than that. He accepted it and vowed to still be her friend...and promptly ignored her in the halls at school ever since. She shrugged it off and stuck close to her friends. It only reiterated that as much as she wasn’t ready to be in a deep and meaningful relationship right now, Matthew certainly wasn’t either. 

Yev was thriving at college and was scheduled to come home for a visit while he had no classes. Ian was able to get some leave so the family could have a few days together and they were all looking forward to recharging their batteries at home. As March headed out the weather was improving and Mickey had a tentative effort of firing up the grill in the back yard to do some chicken and shrimp. It was a huge success and had everyone yearning for long summer nights and good food. 

“Firstborn Spawn...what’s up?” Mickey answered his phone to Yev when he was on his way to work. 

“Hey Dad.”

“Everything okay kiddo?”

“Yeah.” Yev sighed. “I wanted to ask...you know I’ve been seeing someone?”

“Hmm...”

“You think it would be okay to bring them home with me to meet you guys?”

Mickey heard they nervous hesitation in his son’s voice but couldn’t work out why it was there. It was hardly a huge request. 

“Sure. Of course. Things getting serious?”

Yev coughed. “Um. Yeah. Definitely more serious. It’s just...”

“You okay?” Mickey asked softly when Yev’s hesitation became silence. 

“It’s a boy.” Yev blurted loudly down the phone in a fit of panic. “A man, it’s a man.”

“WHAT?” Mickey shrieked, scaring the life out of an old man across the road. “NO WAY! NO SON OF MINE IS GONNA BE A FAGGOT! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT, GODDAMN IT?” He suddenly burst into a wicked giggle. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t even keep that going...”

“You’re a dick.” Yev retorted blandly. 

“I know. But it was too funny.” Mickey chortled. “What the fuck Yev? Why are you telling me like it’s gonna be the end of you?”

“Because it’s freaking me the fuck out! I’m straight! Or at least, I thought I was! How did I go nineteen years without realizing I’m not who I thought I was?” The outpouring of emotion from Yev made Mickey stop dead in his tracks. He’d made a joke, albeit a funny one, but clearly Yev was struggling more than Mickey expected. 

“Kiddo...let me tell you one thing I learned when I was a teenager...whatever you think you know about yourself is pretty much a temporary state. I’m sorry I made a joke.”

“Dad, I’d be more worried if you didn’t make a joke.” Yev’s muffled sigh came down the phone. 

“Look, you got classes all day?”

“Just until noon.”

“Okay. I’m gonna call Spencer and take the day off. I’ll meet you at that burger place at 1.”

Yev’s next sigh was one of relief. “You don’t have to...”

“I want to.” Mickey cut him off. “Finally, you’ve gotta problem in an area I might actually know something about. I’m embracing it.”

Yev chuckled. “Thanks Dad. See you soon.”

“See you soon, buddy.”

Spencer used Mickey’s need to take a day to land a favor on him that he’d wanted to ask for about a week and had avoided. 

“You can take today and tomorrow off, fully paid, if you do something for me...” Spencer smiled widely at Mickey in the office. 

“Sounds ominous as all hell but tell me more.” Mickey folded his arms across his chest. 

“I need you and Joel to drive the truck and trailer down to Vermont and pick up some equipment. A boathouse has gone bust and I snapped up their best shit before it all goes to auction.”

“That’s a long ass drive, Spence.” Mickey pointed out, quite unnecessarily since Vermont hadn’t moved anywhere since the last time either man looked at a map. 

“I know. But Joel will entertain you.” Spencer grinned. “So you’ll do it?”

“Sure.” Mickey shrugged. “Why not. I gotta get going. Any chance Joel can drop me at the station?”

“Go on then.” Spencer agreed. “Hope Yev is okay.”

“He’s fine. We just need to talk through some shit. It’s all good.” Mickey replied, smiling. 

“Good. See you next week.”

Mickey spent the train ride into the city thinking about his son. Yev coming along when Mickey was the same age as his son now meant his life changed forever. He’d been married to a woman that he viciously hated at the time and wanted nothing to do with being a family unit. That was until he met his son. The tiny, helpless infant that squeezed tightly on his pinky finger and gazed up at him with eyes that he’d only ever seen before in a mirror melted his heart until he couldn’t do anything but love him. Yev was the catalyst for the change in his relationship with his wife. Svetlana barely spoke to him at first but when Mickey began to help out with Yev she opened up to him more and more about her life in Russia and how she ended up in Chicago. It made for a very gruesome tale that made Mickey feel sick for the woman. Slowly they mended their fractured family and became a functioning unit. They worked hard to make money and they looked after their son and a routine was born. Svetlana became his closest friend and confidant, keeping Terry at bay under the guise of a happy marriage. When he was locked up for a long stretch they were able to breathe and live life the way they yearned. Yev had grown up to be a pleasant and gentle child, an early talker (which Mickey thought was his punishment for ever wishing the child was never born). When Svetlana died and Mickey came home from the hospital with another tiny, helpless bundle of baby Yev was the one that kept him going. The long, sleepless nights and the crying was all worthwhile when Yev hugged him and thanked him for looking after his baby sister. Yev had always been sensitive. Not to be confused with being soft. He was sensitive and understood people had feelings and he hated to hurt them. Mickey spent the full ninety minute journey thinking how amazing his son was and how he had the potential to be whatever he wanted to be in life. This was just one more thing he had to overcome and Mickey was going to be right there with him when he did. 

Ian was tired. The rain was coming down hard and the cadets were slower than snails in treacle as they ran laps around the forest. He loved his job. This was everything he’d dreamed about since he was twelve years old. But now he was tired. The last time he felt like this was a long time ago. He’d been younger and less than enthusiastic about being stuck in a field for weeks on end while people with more formal qualifications and less life experience were shooting pretend bullets at him. He wanted to scream at these kids and tell them that whatever the road ahead had in store for them was guaranteed to be 110% worse than this exercise. He wanted these kids to come to him knowing that already. Knowing that the next step after graduation was a potential life or death situation and Ian wasn’t here to piss them off, he was here to prepare them. Right then, nothing seemed to be getting through to them. This batch were a bunch of pissy, whiny assholes (another all male group, shocker!) who were here because they could ace high school with zero effort but their parents wanted them out of their house. 

“Sir, Captain Gallagher sir!” A cadet from Sánchez’s intake ran up to him, red in the face. 

“What is it, Parker?” Ian was on alert. 

“You’re bleeding.”

“I am?” 

“Yes sir. Your head...” Parker pointed in the vague area of Ian’s head and sure enough there was blood on Ian’s hand when he pulled it away from his temple. 

“Oh. I didn’t notice. Thanks. Off you go, Parker.”

When the cadet was gone Ian called on his best cadet, Russo, to lead the exercise while he went to first aid and radioed Sánchez to supervise his group. 

“Captain Gallagher.” The medic on duty frowned when she finished examining him. “You’ve been shot.”

“What?!” Ian jerked upright on the bed. “How?”

“Because you play GI Joe with a bunch of kids with guns all day!” She joked, snapping on some fresh gloves and grabbing her kit. Daisy Hall had been the lead doctor at West Point for the last five years and Ian had known her for most of it. They were around the same age and had experienced growing up in the army around the same time. Thankfully Ian had very little to do with her on a professional level but he enjoyed hanging out with her at a rare social event. Now she was here telling him he’d been shot like she was giving him a weather report. She was just the kind of quirky individual Ian could get on board with. 

“Looks like one of the blanks got caught in your helmet strap and grazed the side of your head. No entry wound, just a graze.” She pressed her fingers gently around the wound. “But you’re going to need sutures.”

“How the fuck didn’t I notice I’d been shot?” Ian gaped in amazement. 

Daisy chuckled as she prepared her suture kit. “You’re a big strong man. This is like a paper cut to you.”

“My cadets are so bad this year.” He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “How’s Rob?”

Daisy smiled dreamily and Ian knew she was picturing her own big strong man. “He’s good. We’re only a month away from the wedding and he isn’t freaking out. So that’s a bonus.”

Ian laughed. “Mickey didn’t have time to freak out. We got engaged and then married with no time to take a shit in between.”

Daisy laughed raucously. “Amazing. I bet your big day was a riot.”

“I loved every second of it.” Ian winced when Daisy cleaned out the wound with antiseptic wash. “It was everything I ever wanted.”

“That’s nice.” She said and turned Ian’s head away from her. “Now this won’t be nice so close your eyes and pick a happy memory to think about.”

Ian didn’t have to think long or hard about that. He closed his eyes and there was Mickey, sprawled on his stomach with his head half under the pillow fast asleep. Ian had pressed butterfly kisses down his bare spine until Mickey slowly woke up, a beautiful sleepy smile on his face. Ian could live a million lifetimes and never get tired of waking up to that beautiful smile. 

“Okay. All done.” Daisy stepped back and assessed her work. “Signing you off for three days. Take it easy.”

Ian sighed heavily. “Sure.”

“Ian,” she jotted notes on a clipboard. “I mean it. Take it easy.”

“Okay!” He laughed. “I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“You got SHOT?” Zara hollered when Ian turned up from work early with a bandage on his head. 

“Yes, but...”

“You got shot in the HEAD?”

“Zara calm down.” Ian tried to be firm but Zara was spiralling. 

“How did it happen? How are you walking around like this shit is _normal_? You got shot in the fucking head!” She started to cry as she yelled. 

It was such a Mickey response...which reminded him that he hadn’t actually told his husband yet. 

“Zara! I’m fine, honestly. It was a stray blank. That’s it. I’m okay.” He placed his hand over her mouth gently to stop her rambling. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Don’t be sorry. It’s great that you care, Princess. But I’m honestly fine.” He hugged her and felt her relax. 

“Of course I care, idiot. You’re my dad.” She grumbled, not quite ready to give up on her mood yet. 

“I know. I’ve almost got the paperwork to prove it.” Ian grinned happily. “So how about you do your homework and I’ll make dinner.”

“Or how about I do my homework and you order pad Thai for us?” Zara countered. 

“We have a winner!” Ian high-fived her. 

So while Ian was busy being shot, Mickey and Yev were crowded into a booth at the hole in the wall diner that did the best burgers anyone ever tasted. 

“Tell me about this guy.” Mickey started them off. “Cuz above all else, you’re my kid and I wanna know you’re being treated right.”

Yev rolled his eyes and stirred his coffee. “He’s called Nico. He’s Italian. 21. About your height. He’s majoring in English Lit and he wants to be a teacher. He’s fanatical about baseball...which is why he decided he wanted to study in America. It’s how we met, at the batting cages. Turns out he’s in one of my classes but I’d never seen him because I’m a nerd and I sit up at the front.”

Mickey grinned. “Good going.”

“Yeah.” Yev sighed. “We got talking. Started hanging out. Then he kissed me. I think I nearly died of shock and he was all freaked out like he’d offended me. I guess when we were hanging out I was giving off vibes...which I totally believe I was because when it happened I realized I wanted him to kiss me...”

Mickey nodded along. “Okay. Then what?”

“So that’s it really. We’ve just been hanging out a lot. Studying together. Watching baseball. Making out. Fooling around a little.” Yev blushed. 

“Alright kiddo. I’m not gonna give you a safe sex lecture. You know how it works.” 

“I remember the first talk we had...vividly.”

“Good. Same principle applies, you don’t play out without a raincoat. It’s important as all fuck, Yev.”

The teenager nodded. “I know. And I will be...when we...you know...”

“You like this guy. You want us to meet him...”

“Yeah. I do. He’s...I don’t really know how to explain. He’s awesome.”

“I’m happy you’re happy.” Mickey rapped his knuckles on the back of Yev’s hand. “You are happy, right?”

“I’m not unhappy.” Yev confirmed. “Just confused. How didn’t I know?”

Mickey gave a gentle chuckle. “It could be a lot of things. You’d never met the right guy. You only looked at girls because that’s all you thought you liked. This Nico could be the only guy you ever like. Who knows? And really, does it matter? Why do you have to put yourself into a neat little box anyway?”

Yev laughed, softly at first but then more deeply after a moment. “Oh god. You’re right.”

Mickey turned serious and leaned over the table so he could lower his voice. “I met Ian when I was sixteen years old. I already knew I wasn’t what my dad would like to call normal. I looked at guys like you looked at girls. I knew, deep down, that I was gay. I wasn’t allowed to be gay but Ian came along anyway and I couldn’t stop it if I tried. My situation is completely different to yours and I don’t want to compare it...but I know about being confused. It’s okay to not be sure what you want to be. Just know that no matter who you are or what fuckin dumb label or letter of the fuckin queer alphabet you wanna give yourself...you never have to be scared of my reaction. In our family we get to be whatever the fuck we want to be. No questions asked. All I need is for you to be safe and do others no harm. I love you, kiddo. And if this Nico guy is who you wanna bang, fall in love with or just be friends with then that’s alright with me.”

Tears slid down Yev’s face at a faster rate than he could wipe them away. He bowed his head as he regained control of himself and his emotions. 

“Fuck...that’s the most words I’ve ever heard you say at one time.” Yev breathed. 

Mickey kicked him under the table. “Behave.”

“Love you too Dad.”

Mickey squeezed Yev’s wrist. “Bring him home. See if we can’t scare him off, Milkovich style.”

“You got SHOT?” Mickey shrieked. 

Ian tilted his head. “Huh. Now I’m confused. Do you imitate Zara or does Zara imitate you?”

“Shut the fuck up with your jokes and deflections, dumb fuck.” Mickey snarled. “You got shot in the head this morning and I’m only hearing about this now?”

“You were busy!”

“YOU GOT SHOT IN THE FUCKING HEAD, IAN!”

Ian groaned and rubbed his forehead. “This is not helping my headache.”

“You’re not helping my blood pressure.”

“I didn’t give you this much grief when you got shot.” Ian reminded him. “Twice.”

“Oh. You’re going down that path? Fine. I got shot, twice, twenty fucking years ago because I was so fucked in the head over your ginger ass!” Mickey raged, his face flushing. “YOU got shot THIS MORNING. Why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I was fine and you were dealing with Yev. Jesus fucking Christ, Mick. Stop making a big thing out of it. I’m a soldier. What the fuck do you expect?” Ian finally lost his shit. “You’re talking to me like I’m a kid. It was the casing from a blank. It misfired. I didn’t even notice it had happened at first. I took care of it and I’m fine. I’ve had worse injuries before and I might have worse again if I get shipped off to a war zone at some point in the future!”

Mickey was stunned and stepped back. “What? When? What fucking war zone?”

“I don’t know! Whenever the next war breaks out, I go where the bad guys are! You think because I pretty much have a desk job now I won’t be called up if they need soldiers?” Ian snapped. 

Mickey inhaled like he’d been punched in the gut. Ian instantly regretted his tirade and crowded Mickey until the smaller man let himself be swept into Ian’s arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Don’t listen to me. I’m fine. There’s no war. I don’t even know why I said that.”

Mickey shook his head sadly. “It’s true though. You’re still a soldier. A fuckin good one. Of course they’ll want you out there.”

Ian sniffed the hair at Mickey’s temple. “We’ll just have to hope it never happens.”

“I can’t lose you, Ian. I just got you back.” Mickey sounded so desolate that Ian wanted to cut out his own tongue for saying something so painful. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Ian kissed Mickey on the forehead. “I love you too much.”

Mickey kissed Ian deeply, licking into his mouth and biting on his lips. They wrenched apart and stared at each other. 

“Come on. Tell me about Yev.” Ian murmured and pulled Mickey into the living room. 

Nico held Yev’s hand as they sat on the train together as it zipped upstate in the direction of home. Yev was nervous but way more relaxed after speaking to his dad. 

“You are sure about this?” Nico murmured in Yev’s ear, his warm breath tickling. 

“Hmm?”

“Introducing me to your family. This is big step, no?”

Yev turned to look at Nico. “I guess so. But I feel ready. It’s okay with you, right?”

Nico giggled quietly and pressed a kiss to Yev’s shoulder. “You know it is.”

The train rolled into the station and they grabbed their bags to get off. Nico linked their hands once again and Yev took a deep breath. His worlds were about to collide but he was ready. Mickey was waiting in the car for them and got out when he saw his son emerge from the station. He leaned casually against the hood and folded his arms. The kid beside Yev was smallish with dark hair and olive skin. A dusting of dark hair covered his jawline and his eyes were pools of chocolate and amber. Mickey smiled at their joined hands. Yev was owning this development in his personal life and Mickey was thrilled for him. 

“Hey Dad.”

“Hey kiddo.”

“This is Nico.”

“Hey Nico.”

“Hello Mr Milkovich.”

“Mickey. Call me Mickey.”

“It is nice to meet you, Mickey.”

“You too, Nico.”

Yev hugged his father and squeezed extra tight.

“Come on,” Mickey released his son. “Let’s go get some dinner.”

Dinner was a raucous affair. Zara was ecstatic to meet her brother’s boyfriend and Ian was delighted to have his curiosity put to rest. He’d been nervous when Mickey told him Yev was in a relationship with another man. He wondered how he would deal with it and the inevitable awkwardness that would come with it. Now, seeing Yev and his boyfriend at their table laughing and joking with the family, Ian couldn’t be happier that his nervousness was misplaced. Yev was literally glowing with Nico beside him. The young Italian slotted into their home perfectly and looked at Yev like he hung the moon. They talked about baseball like it was a religion and Zara fake-yawned when they went off on a tangent. When it was time for bed Mickey tried to be diplomatic but, well, he was still Mickey Milkovich. 

“I guess you guys are fine sharing Yev’s room...”

Yev blushed slightly but nodded. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Mickey smirked. “Just keep the noise down, yeah? Some of us have work in the morning.”

“Jesus, Dad.” Yev groaned and buried his face in Nico’s shoulder. Nico laughed happily and stroked Yev’s hair tenderly. 

“You won’t even know I’m here.” Nico promised. 

The house was blissfully quiet on a Sunday afternoon in early May. Yev was back in Manhattan studying for finals and preparing for a summer tournament hosted by the Yankees. Nico was pissing his pants with excitement that his boyfriend was playing at Yankee stadium and couldn’t understand how Yev was so nonchalant about it. Yev just grinned and shrugged. He’d been there and done that but he was happy to indulge his boyfriend‘s excitement and got him a ticket to sit with his family. Zara was out with her friends having a movie marathon at someone’s house. JC and Stevie were zonked out in a pile of dirty laundry after chasing each other around the house for the last hour. That meant Ian and Mickey had the place to themselves for the first time in fuck knows how long. 

“Oh. Oh. You can’t do that. Oh my god.” Mickey panted, rocking back and forth. 

“Ssh. Lemme do my thing.” Ian grunted. 

Mickey shoved at Ian’s shoulder. “Fuck!”

Ian tipped his head back and laughed, tossing the controller onto the table. “I win.”

Mickey launched his controller across the room. “Damn it!”

Ian cracked his knuckles. “We haven’t done that for years. I missed playing video games with you.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I remember being better at them back in the day.”

Ian ran his fingertip down Mickey’s neck. “You know the rules...loser sucks the winner’s dick.”

“I know. Kinda surprised you didn’t let me win actually. You’ve been wanting my dick all day.”

Ian scoffed a surprised laugh. “Shit. I didn’t think of that.”

Mickey pushed Ian back into the couch cushions and straddled his thighs. “I guess it would be gentlemanly to offer up a 69 huh.”

Ian’s eyes closed as the blood in his body rushed south. “Don’t fuckin tease me, baby.”

“Who’s teasing?” Mickey sucked a red mark onto Ian’s collarbone. “Take off your pants. Need that cock.”

Ian barely had his sweatpants to his knees when Mickey’s warm mouth engulfed him. His tongue swirled around the head and his fingers teased his balls, tugging gently and directing Ian’s dick further down his throat. 

“Mickey.” The redhead rasped. “My turn. Please. Before I blow.”

Mickey pulled off and happily obliged, removing his own pants and switching positions so they each had access to their favorite part of each other’s body. “This is gonna be fast.” He warned and Ian giggled. 

“Okay, baby. Gimme what you got.” Ian got them started and exactly three and a half minutes later it was over for both of them. Lazy, sexy Sundays. Nothing beat them. 

Zara looked very mature and pretty in her floral summer dress. Ian wore a suit. Mickey teased him but Ian was adamant. You always wore a suit to court, regardless of the reason you were there. Mickey was there to witness the judge approving the adoption proceedings for Zara and Yev and he cried like a baby into his sleeve when it was granted. Ian was stronger than anyone could’ve predicted and didn’t cry until he got outside, which was weirdly quick. Adoption proceedings were apparently the fastest court hearing going. 

“It’s just hitting him.” Yev teased. “He’s stuck with us for life.”

Ian wiped his eyes and grabbed them both up into a tight hug. “Shut up. Every transaction has a cooling off period.”

Zara sighed softly. “Can we get ice cream to celebrate?”

Mickey nodded. “Sure. I think we can manage that.”

Zara and Yev led the way with Mickey and Ian following behind. Mickey slipped his hand into Ian’s and laced their fingers together. 

“Thank you.” Mickey whispered so only Ian could hear. 

“What for?” Ian looked amused. 

“For being here. Being you. Thank you.”

Ian squeezed his husband’s hand. “Nowhere I’d rather be.”


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward and never back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! Hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I’ve enjoyed writing. Let me know what you think 🧡

_**Epilogue**_

_One Day Later_

The day after the adoption hearing everything went back to a strangely familiar normality. Everything had changed and yet nothing had changed. Ian Clayton Gallagher was now a father of two in the eyes of the law. That was huge. But really, it was exactly the same as it had been already. He still made Zara peppermint tea. He still sent Yev dumb videos of the kittens trying to climb the curtains like they were Everest. It was comforting to Ian that nothing had really changed. It made him sure it had been the right decision all along. So Yev went back to college, Mickey and Ian went to work, Zara went to school and the kittens wreaked havoc in the empty house. Standard. 

“Captain Gallagher, sir!” Russo jogged across the quadrant to the mess hall. 

“Russo. What’s up?”

“Phone call for you in the office. It’s urgent.”

Ian immediately went on high alert. His family never called him at work. They rang his cell or sent a text asking him to call back. That meant the call was urgent. He ran to the office and found Taylor’s secretary waiting for him. 

“Hello Captain. It’s your daughter’s school. She’s okay. They just need to talk to you.”

Ian nodded. “Thanks Mary.”

He took the phone as Taylor appeared in the doorway to his office. 

“Ian Gallagher.” He spoke into the phone. He spoke to the caller for a moment and then hung up. He smiled at his boss. 

“I need to go. Zara is at the hospital. I need to pick her up. Mickey is on his way home from a job and won’t be back for hours.”

Taylor’s eyebrows raised. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah. Sprained her ankle playing volleyball. Is it okay if I take off for the day?”

Taylor nodded. “Of course. Give her my love.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ian saluted and made a quick exit. He heard Mary chuckle behind him. 

“He’s got you wrapped around his little finger.”

Taylor snorted. “Maybe. But I can live with it.”

Zara was patiently waiting for Ian with her ankle strapped up in the ER. He hugged her and bopped her nose with his fingertip. 

“You scared me.”

Her Milkovich brow rose high on her forehead. “Oh...kinda like when I was scared after you got shot?”

A nearby nurse reeled around in surprise at her comment but relaxed when she saw Ian in his fatigues. “Hi. Are you here to collect Zara?”

“Yes. I’m her Dad.” Ian replied smoothly and tried to ignore the beating of his heart in his chest when he spoke those words. Zara’s insane grin confirmed she felt the same giddy feeling as he did. 

“Great. Let me get her discharge paperwork...”

Zara was a little pale and Ian recognized that she was probably in shock. He pressed a kiss to her crown and stroked her hair. “Hang tight. I’ll get you home soon.”

“I know.” She yawned and nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes. 

An hour later Ian was carrying Zara into the house and trying not to step on JC, who wanted to be wherever Zara was at all times. 

“Hey Dad?”

“Yup?”

“Kinda appropriate, don’t you think? Becoming a parent and then bringing your kid home from the hospital the next day?” Zara grinned. 

Ian laughed loudly. “I suppose so.”

When she was settled on the couch with her foot elevated, JC stretched out across her middle and a supply of Oreos in easy reach, Zara finally began to relax. Her eyes closed and she slipped into a restful sleep. She was still asleep when Mickey got home an hour later, finding Ian in the kitchen making dinner. 

“She okay?” Mickey whispered so he didn’t wake her up. 

“Yeah. Just exhausted. They gave her some pain relief but they’ve knocked her a little drowsy. She’ll be fine when she wakes up.” Ian looped his arms around Mickey’s neck and drew him in for a kiss. 

“Thanks for being there.” Mickey stroked Ian’s jaw lovingly. 

“Of course.” Ian smiled and turned back to the stove. “Dinner will be half an hour. Go get washed up and I’ll wake the athlete.”

_Two Months Later_

Yev and Nico pressed their heads close together so they could both see the laptop screen as they ate their dinner. Once a week, every week, they set up Skype and ate dinner with Yev’s family. It started off the night Zara hurt her ankle and Yev wanted to check in with her and accidentally interrupted dinner. After that it became tradition that one night in the week they would fire up their technology and eat together virtually. Yev’s relationship with Nico was going from strength to strength. His boyfriend was so chill and carried no drama with him. That made coming to terms with not being entirely straight so much easier for Yev. They were able to grow together and learn each other without any tantrums or miscommunications. Yev was thankful for Nico’s ability to read him perfectly and his own ability to overcome his tendency to withdraw when scared. 

“That looks good, Ian. Did you follow the recipe I sent you?” Nico peered at the screen. 

Ian beamed proudly. “I did. It tastes amazing. Your Nonna knows her shit.”

Nico chuckled. “I will tell her you said so. She will be so happy to hear.”

“You need to tell me how to make the eggplant parmigiana. Mickey loves eggplant.” Ian added with an innocent face. 

“I sure do.” Mickey chortled happily. 

“Ugh.” Zara groaned. “Shoot me now.”

Nico laughed wildly and planted a kiss on Yev’s cheek. “I love your parents! Almost as much as I love you...”

Yev blushed but tingled with happiness at the same time. Since they dropped the L-bomb on each other a couple of weeks earlier they were now getting used to making it part of their normal vocabulary. 

“Oh for God’s sake. I’m trying to eat here.” Zara teased with a fake frown. 

“Sorry Princess. So guys...how’s your week been?” Ian changed the subject and sat back to listen to the boys reel off anecdotes about school and baseball and this dive bar that didn’t card Yev. It was blissful. Ian caught Mickey’s eye and winked, grinning when he got a bright smile in return. 

“Love you.” Mickey mouthed silently across the table. 

“Love you too.” Ian signalled with his hand. 

_Three Years Later_

Nico held Zara’s hand tightly, just as tightly as she was squeezing his. They leaned forward in their seats and held their breath. It was so close. Yev’s final pitch of the game would pretty much seal the outcome of his first game in the big league. The Yankees were ahead by the smallest margin and it all rested on their rookie to keep them ahead. Yev glanced up in the vague direction of his family’s seats and kissed the ball in his hand. That was his signal to Nico that nobody knew about, except Zara. 

“This is it.” Mickey murmured under his breath. 

Ian was on his left and Liam was on his right. The last decade of Yev’s life led up to this moment and he was ready. His first game pitching for the Yankees on home soil with the love of his life, his best friend, his baby sister and his parents looking on was about to end. With clarity in his mind his arm whipped back faster than the eye could see. He released the ball and watched it fly through the air like a bullet. It curved and spun until it connected with the very tip of the bat, spiralling to the right and dropping to the ground ahead of first base. Yev watched as the fielder scooped it up and shot the ball to the base, ending the game and sealing Yev’s first professional win. His teammates went crazy. Men who had once been posters on his dorm room wall scooped him up and tossed him in the air as the stadium roared in their victory. His mitt sailed into the air as he was bounced around the diamond, giggling wildly as the announcer declared the score on the tannoy. When he was set back on his feet and given space to see, Yev realized he was near his family and ran over to the fence. Zara was in his arms before anyone could even get close. 

“I love you so much!” She cried tears of joy into his jersey. 

“Love you too sis.” He kissed her cheek and held her close until she composed herself. 

Liam was next up to congratulate him and they did their age old complex fist bump routine. “Damn you were good.”

“Thanks Li. Glad you made it.”

The youngest Gallagher smiled brightly. “Where else would I be?”

Ian ruffled Yev’s hair lovingly. “Proud of you, buddy. That was awesome.”

“Thanks Dad.” Yev hugged him. 

Mickey locked his gaze on his son’s and smiled broadly. Yev grinned back at his father. 

“You did it, kiddo.”

Yev shook his head. “No Dad. _We_ did it. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Shut the fuck up and get over here.” Mickey growled, his voice thick with emotion. Yev launched into his arms and held on for dear life. Tears slipped down Mickey’s face. “I’m so fuckin proud of you.”

“I love you Dad.”

Mickey held on for a moment longer and then released him, knowing Nico was desperate to congratulate his boyfriend. 

Yev turned to Nico and smiled happily, the tiredness only just beginning to set in. Nico waited for Yev to make the first move. For all Yev had never denied who he was or his relationship with Nico throughout college or the process of joining the Yankees, the world had yet to see their commitment to each other up close and on a big screen. 

“Ti amo più che mai.” Nico whispered and Yev blushed. 

“I love you too.” Yev couldn’t hold back and threw himself at his boyfriend. “I love you so much.”

Nico allowed himself to fall into Yev’s kiss and cupped the back of his head as his man moved his lips so tenderly against his own. Gasps rang out around the stadium followed by rapturous cheering when the big screen in question displayed their kiss. They pulled away, blushing but still gazing at each other in a daze. 

“So I guess I just came out to the six people who didn’t know I have a boyfriend.” Yev grinned. 

“Seems so, yes.” Nico grinned back. 

“Your Nonna is going to have this on tape and show the whole of Italy too.”

“Absolutely.” Nico agreed. “She will be so proud of you today. Just like I am.”

“I have to get back to the team. Meet me at the diner?” Yev pulled away, still holding one of Nico’s hands. 

“I’ll be there.”

The diner was quiet when they arrived and filled a booth at the back. Everyone ordered a round of burgers and milkshakes and when their drinks were delivered Ian raised his glass in the air. 

“A toast! To Yevgeny Milkovich. The best rookie the Yankees ever got lucky enough to land. And the best son Ian Gallagher ever got lucky enough to land. Well done, buddy. We love you like crazy.”

Yev’s eyes became shiny as everyone knocked their glasses together. He looked around the table at everyone he loved in the world and fought the urge to cry. In the end he didn’t need to find any words. They all knew how he felt about them. That’s the beauty of his family, Yev realized, you don’t need words when the love flows so freely. He sipped his banana milkshake and relaxed into his seat. This was the first day of the rest of his life and it felt good.   
  


**The End**


End file.
